Alguien como Tú
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Era ella y ese amor perdido que la hundía hasta el punto del olvido, alguien pura y transparente, era él frío e indiferente.Mucha gente lograba verla, pero a final de cuentas sólo él la conocía, desde las sombras de la luz que ella desprendía, a su lado, un tanto ansioso, siempre esperando. ¿Podría él ayudarla a sanar sus heridas?. SasuHina. Rating M por futuros Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de **Naruto **no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**Alguien como tú.**

**Capítulo I: El final de este capítulo.**

"_Tienes un nuevo amor y te sienta demasiado bien, nunca te he deseado la muerte... Aún. Tienes todas las cosas que jamás pude darte..." ~ The End of this Chapter – Sonata Arctica_

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba él, sonriendo como siempre, pero sabía a la vez que era diferente, su sonrisa iluminaba de una forma que no había visto antes, encandilaba como los rayos que el astro rey desplegaba magnanime sobre la faz terrestre. Su sonrisa era cálida e incluso reconfortante, podría decirse, porque la luz que él soltaba no lograba tocarla.

Se había escondido tras los arbustos, tras un tronco cuya estructura perfectamente gruesa le permitía mantener su fisonomía fuera de los ojos de los demás.

Tenía que haber pasado de los comentarios insinuantes de sus conocidos sobre el rubio, tenía que haber detenido sus piernas cuando habían salido corriendo en esa dirección para asegurarse, tenía que haberle advertido a su corazón que fuera fuerte. Porque tal vez si lo hubiese hecho, su corazón hubiese preferido la resignación, y ahora no estaría tan maltrecho, tan deshecho.

Se culpaba a si misma, se hacía responsable por cada una de las decisiones que había tomado, ella había elegido amarle a él y sólo a él muy a pesar de todas las señales, que no había querido ver. Se había puesto una venda en los ojos y la había apretado bien para asegurarse de no ver más allá de la posibilidad remota, se había puesto tapones en los oídos para no escuchar los lastimeros comentarios.

Todo apuntaba hacia ella y no a su persona, todos habían apostado por ella y era la Pelirosa la que había salido triunfante en la batalla, en una guerra en la que ni siquiera había podido dar una buena pelea, porque su contrincante había tenido todas las de ganar desde el principio. Porque ella lo había elegido a él y él había elegido a la ojiverde.

Desde un principio debía de haberlo sabido, que no tenía posibilidad, y quizá todo hubiese sido más fácil, pero Naruto siempre le había impulsado, era su sonrisa la que la impulsaba a tener anhelos, ansias de crecer, de ser fuerte, ella se había sentido como una florecilla en un vasto campo verde, la que florecería pese a que todos a su alrededor apostaran lo contrario. Pero él no era su sol, ni ella el eterno girasol que lo seguía en su trayecto, ella era la sombra, y desde las sombras siempre lo había observado.

"_Estúpida_" pensó para si misma mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a cristalizar sus ojos plateados y resbalaban muy a su pesar sobre la cumbre de sus mejillas.

Había corrido tan rápido como sus pies habían rechazado el piso, lo hacía sin detenerse pese a que sus pulmones se mostraran cansados de no recibir el suficiente aire para seguir dandole animos de no detenerse. Había huido de la escena que había tenido que soportar y ahora estaba lejos, demasiado lejos donde era poco posible que pudieran encontrarla.

Hinata se sentía más pequeña que nunca, se había encogido considerablemente y había dejado que sus pies se deslizaran por la tierra mientras que su cuerpo se dejaba caer sobre el piso, había caído rendida y apretaba la boca con fuerza para contenerse, quería ser capaz de resistirse a todo el dolor que comenzaba a mallugar su interior con la intención de salir a flote. Pero ella no quería liberarlo, lo mantenía preso en su pecho que se retraía haciendo pesada la carga, asfixiandola lentamente.

Se mordió el labio para evitar que un grito saliera de su cuerpo, estaba dolida, estaba desesperada y su cuerpo actuaba casi a voluntad propia, mientras sentía como su interior crujía cuando su corazón comenzaba a despedazarse.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y talló sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza, tenía ganas de sacarselos para hacer que aquellas estúpidas gotas dejaran de salir.

Repentinamente todos los sueños que había construído se habían quebrado frente a sus ojos, como una torre de papel que se desquebraja con facilidad, y todos los anhelos y esperanzas se pulverizaban con la desesperación que aprisionaba todo su cuerpo. Estaba realmente fuera de sí misma, sus pies temblaban aunque permanecía apoyada sobre el piso y sus manos apretaban su cabeza como si con ello fuese a despertar de la pesadilla en la que se sentía.

"_Estúpida, Idiota..._" Se repetía en su interior, minimizando su autoestíma, reduciendo todo a la enorme necesidad que sentía de desaparecer. Era invisible después de todo, siempre lo había sido. Nunca alguien había logrado ver más allá de la triste y debil hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuuga. Nunca alguien se iba a interesar en ella como la mujer que era.

Y sin pensarlo, sin siquiera planearlo sus labios se despegaron y profesaron un sonido aturdidor, su alma gritaba con ferocidad y su cuerpo repicaba en su interior, creando un horrible sonido que se alargaba corrompiendo sus tristes sollozos, liberando parte de aquel mal que deseaba salir, que le ponía la piel de gallina.

Volvió a gritar, con una desesperación aterradora que ella no pudo reconocer, de repente el peso en su espalda había disminuido, iba sintiendose más cansada por luchar en contra de todo aquel embrollo de sentimientos, por apretar el nudo en su garganta en lugar de querer deshacerlo. Y aún así su llanto seguía intensificandose, quería llorar hasta secarse, iba a asegurarse de que su alma y su corazón quedaran conscientes de que ella no era absolutamente nada. Era alguien desechable, cuya voz no podía ser escuchada aunque gritara.

Aunque le había gritado mil veces que lo amaba, que ella haría todo por él, él había pasado de esos sentimientos, y había preferido girarse hacia otro lado, hacia otra persona, había pasado de verla, a ella... Tan invisible como siempre.

Y él era feliz ahora, lo notaba en sus ojos azules, en aquel cielo de emociones que brillaban con intensidad, lo había visto con ella y sabía que a su lado se veía muy bien, él al fin tenía el amor que tanto había anhelado, y seguramente ella le daría todas las cosas que ella pese a su esfuerzo no había podido.

Había huido tan lejos de su alcance que sintió que el coraje la abrumaba, estaba presa de la desdicha que le calaba los huesos. Porque aunque sabía que él estaba bien con ella, no podía desearle felicidad, no mientras no se deshiciera de los sentimientos que la torturaba y la ahogaban.

- Hyuuga...- escuchó aquella voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Levantó el rostro mientras su cuerpo dio un salto por el susto, su respiración era agitada y provocaba que sus manos se mantuviesen temblorosas como casi todo su cuerpo.

Y ahí estaba él, quien había sido llamado mejor amigo del que había inundado su alma de amargura.

Los cabellos azabaches le caían sobre el rostro completamente desalineado, mientras que sus ropas estaban un tanto sucias. Permanecía completamente erguido, llevaba el ceño fruncido y sus ojos negros inquisidores la examinaban minusciosamente, intentando descifrar el 'porqué' del estado de la chica.

Él, había estado merodeando por los alrededores de aquel lugar hasta que un sonido desgarrador le había detenido en su apresurado andar, él se había percatado de lo cerca que estaba de la aldea que tanto detestaba y se había puesto en marcha para alejarse lo más pronto posible; sin embargo la curiosidad lo había llevado ahí, había detenido sus pies y había redireccionado su camino.

Después de todo, aquellos gemidos aterradores le revolvieron lo suficiente el estómago, lo habían llenado de intrigas y estaba practicamente obligado a conocer el motivo de aquellos sollozos, de aquellos gritos desesperados que lo sacaron de su camino y que lo habían arrastrado hasta ese lugar, hasta ella.

Sasuke se había sorprendido de verla en aquel estado tan deplorable, llorando como si algo arremetiera contra su vida, y exclamando aterradores gritos sonoros que le daban escalofríos. Había decidido acercarse aún más después de haberlo pensado, había considerado que la mejor opción era pasarla por alto, pero verla ahí sentada como si su interior se despedazara le hizo tener una sensación extraña, algo que no sabía que era y que le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Suspiró al ver que ella se escondía entre sus manos una vez que lo hubiese visto. La recordaba desde siempre, ella era una de las pocas chicas que habían llamado su atención en la aldea cuando era más joven, quizá la única a la que había considerado interesante, y era justamente la única con la que no había compartido algo, con la que prácticamente no había cruzado palabra alguna. La recordaba hermosa, con las mejillas pinceladas y una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios carnosos, con ese brillo en sus ojos enamorados que le aceleraban el corazón.

Se agachó para quedar a su altura y siguió observándole tranquilamente, esperando... Sólo esperando. Realmente no tenía idea de que podía decir o hacer, ni siquiera podía pensar en alguna pregunta, o en algún movimiento que le ayudara a indagar sobre los motivos de la chica, incluso una parte de él le aconsejaba irse, que no era bienvenido. Pero la otra lo mantenía ahí inmóvil, esperando a que ella dijera algo, a que se atreviera siquiera a levantar la mirada.

Hinata se encogió aún más si es que eso era posible, se sentía avergonzada, sus lágrimas seguían brotando como si no tuviesen final, como si su corazón no se cansara de abrir sus heridas. Sintió que la sangre aceleraba su paso y el compás de sus latidos se multiplicaron, sus mejillas se pintaron entre sus manos.

Estaba apenada de que Sasuke Uchiha hubiese aparecido de la nada, como por arte de magia, y de que fuera precisamente él, el imponente, frío, calculador e insensible Uchiha quien la observara en su estado más deplorable. Estaba perdida, y todo su pesar se multiplicaba por compadecerse a sí misma.

Estaba en una especie de Shock en parte por aquel montón de sentimientos que la mantenían tan depresiva y la hacían sentir tan pequeña, y por otro lado, aquella repentina aparición que realmente la había sorprendido, él no era cualquier chico, era un Uchiha, era aquel al que todos esperaban de regreso algún día, y sin embargo ella no podía concentrarse en algo que le dieran una idea del porqué el chico estaba ahí frente a ella, tan cerca de Konoha, cuando había dicho que no volvería jamás.

-Sigo aquí... Por si te lo preguntas...- murmuró en voz baja el chico, tan seca que incluso frunció su amplia frente en señal de desconcierto.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, él lo sabía, pero también pensaba que no era ni el lugar ni el momento indicado para serciorarse de que simplemente No era bueno para consolar gente. No estaba en su naturaleza, no podía decir una mínima palabra de apoyo, de comprensión ni de estima. Pese a que se esforzara.

La escuchó gemir y su interior se retorció, quería darle un buen golpe para ver si reaccionaba, pero sabía que no podía ser más bruto. Se sentía inutil, mucho muy inservible de aquel modo.

Llevó su diestra hasta la cabeza de ella y acarició sus largos cabellos con cautela en un intento vago por enmendar su atrocidad, por algún motivo había recordado que su madre alguna vez había tenido aquel gesto con él en algún momento oscuro de su vida que pretendía sepultar. Sintió a la chica estremecerse con el puro contacto y sonrió inconscientemente, Hinata parecía de repente un animalito indefenso con el cazador frente suyo.

Descendió por la curva de su rostro y en un movimiento lo levantó para poder verla, para poder dejar que su mano actuara instintivamente y acariciara su mejilla, secando las lágrimas que seguían saliendo sin control. Se sintió extraño ante su propio gesto, como si recordara que tuviese algo de humanidad en el fondo, él, que siempre había querido deshacerse de ese tipo de cosas, de demostraciones absurdas de comprensión.

Ella estaba deshecha y su piel se estremecía con cada caricia que propinaba el mero contacto de las yemas de los dedos del moreno, y sin embargo cerró sus ojos y respiró entrecortadamente a causa de la dificultad que sus pulmones le atravesaba en su pecho; sintiendo una tranquilidad que comenzaba a embriagarla.

La chica se impulsó contra su cuerpo como pudo y se abrazó de él en un gesto no planeado. Escondió su rostro avergonzado en el pecho de Sasuke y apretó su cavidad toráxica como si de ello dependiera su vida, repentinamente sintió como si un alivio se apoderara de su interior, la reconfortaba, y era un simple abrazo lo que necesitaba, era la compañía de aquel que podría considerar un completo extraño.

Sasuke se sorprendió del acto de ella pero no se deshizo de sus brazos cuando la escuchó quejarse quedito, sintió que su corazón le dolía y se aceleraba, así que simplemente la atrajo más hacia él para darle lo que necesitaba.

-No llores...- dijo tras aclararse la garganta en un intento por parar el llanto de la chica - nada ni nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para que estés así...-prosiguió con voz neutra y pausada.

-N-no...- negó como pudo, sin saber muy bien que decir, mientras su rostro se tornaba más rojo que un tomate maduro.

-Hey... La vida es cruel...- continuó el moreno con fastidio en el rostro, como si repentinamente hubiese recordado algo que no quisiera.

La chica asintió y se despegó de su pecho, mirandole a los ojos con una expresión de dolor que él jamás le había visto. Sintió aquel cosquilleo nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que lo que lo había detenido, lo que lo había hecho abrazarla era justamente ese reconocible dolor que corria por sus venas, porque ella lloraba su tristeza, cosa que él unicamente había podido hacer una vez. Ella sacaba la desesperación con gritos y él se mordía la lengua por no dejarlos escapar. Se imaginó que lloraba probablemente por amor, y aunque su amor fuera completamente distinto, le entendía.

Hinata se secó las lágrimas y tartamudeó una disculpa como pudo.

-¿Es que acaso el idiota de Naruto ha logrado esto? - preguntó él arqueando una ceja.

Y se arrepintió de haber preguntado cuando ella soltó el llanto nuevamente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuerpo de él involuntariamente. Era como una especie de imán que la llamaba a su cuerpo, para abrazarlo y tener un ápice de consuelo que jamás tendría si lloraba en soledad.

Sasuke suspiró y arrugó la frente, sintió unas descomunales ganas de golpear al rubio por el estado de la chica. Porque seguramente la había bateado por alguien que imaginaba y que para él, valía mínimo la pena. A sus ojos la morena era debil, no era muy buena ninja ni tenía alma de guerrera, quizá jamás llegaría a destacar de entre las demás, no por esfuerzo, si no porque simplemente, no se habían preocupado por pulirla bien, y aún con todo eso había algo que lo ponía extraño, que si la miraba lo hacía querer seguir viendo, lo hacía querer tocarla y comprobar que su suavidad sobrepasaba las bolas de algodón, y que sus brillantes ojos iluminaban su rostro con chispas de luz aunque fuese de noche.

Ella era la criatura de luz más hermosa que sus azabaches iris habían conocido.

Se embriagó de su aroma, de aquella peculiar esencia a lirios silvestres que sus cabellos y su cuerpo desprendían, su estómago gruñó y su corazón saltó instintivamente. Le agradaba el malestar que sentía si la tenía cerca por lo que apretó más contra su fisonomía.

Quizá pasó un buen rato antes de que Hinata dejara de llorar, sin darse cuenta sus lagrimas habían dejado de brotar por su propia cuenta, y su corazón aunque completamente roto, se sentía pesado al igual que todo su cuerpo, seguía avergonzada de compartir ese momento tan privado, tan suyo, con él, con el que era nombrado traidor y asesino, y que después de lo ocurrido le parecía todo menos ello. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y sus ojos cansados se habían quedado cerrados, el sueño la abrumó y se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos.

Tenía la ligera sensación de que había estado soñando, al menos eso era lo que ella realmente deseaba, muy en el fondo, que todo hubiese sido una especie de pesadilla que no pasara de eso, pero cuando vio su semblante en el espejo, su cabello enmarañado y sus ojos hinchados se dio cuenta de que había sucedido. Había estado ahí, llorando entre los brazos de Sasuke en busca de consuelo. Había llorado hasta cansarse, por la decepción amorosa que aún dolía y que sabía que esa sensación no desaparecería en un buen tiempo. Y se sentía extraña por que estaba casi segura de que entre sueños había escuchado unas palabras que se repetían en su cabeza con lejanía y que ella pensaba incoherentes, por que él no iba a arriesgarse a ser descubierto otra vez.

"_Nos volveremos a ver... Hyuuga_"

.

.

.

**N**otas:

Hola, aquí estoy nuevamente, pidiendo una especie de oportunidad. Bueno, está bien, esperando que le den un chance a este nuevo proyecto en el que estoy comenzando.

La verdad es que, la idea empezó como algo de Hinata en sí, después paso a un One-shot SasuHina y ha terminado en esto. Será quizá un fic raro, no sé como quiero manejarlo todavía, si como un conjunto de One-Shots, o como historia corrida. En fin, espero que les agrade de cualquier manera.

Siempre dije que mientras pudiera evitarlo no escribiría NaruSaku, y no falto a mi palabra, porque no pude evitarlo. Creo que era fundamental para que la historia se diera, para que Hinata se quebrara, escribí poco al respecto, quise enfocarme más en la Hyuuga.

No sé porqué la critican tanto, o cual es el punto de estar en su contra, _**NI QUIERO SABER**_ así que evitense la molestia. Yo creo que es un buen personaje que Kishimoto no ha desarrollado bien. Le resta importancia como a todas las demás porque es_** un Shonen**_. Me quedo con eso.

Yo creo que en algun momento la gran mayoría hemos pasado por los sentimientos de ella hacia naruto, no correspondido. Y bueno, me fragmenté hace poco, me sentí algo parecido a lo que escribí, y creo que son cosas de la vida que nos hacen caer, pero que nos impulsan a ser más fuertes. De hecho me puse a escuchar la canción que puse al inicio con tanto sentimiento que sentí cosa.

No me alargo más, solo _**ADVIERTO** _que lo más probable es que este fic **cambie de Rating** según mis necesidades de avance. Espero no les moleste.

Pido una disculpa por mi retraso en "_**E**l** p**ríncipe** E**quivocado_", estoy trabajando aún en el capítulo, que no me convence del todo, es cada día más difícil para mi por aquello del desenlace. La verdad no quisiera defraudarme tanto y mucho menos a ustedes. Les pido un poco de consideración y paciencia. Mi estado de ánimo tan voluble de momento no me permite escribir cosas tan melosas y lindas.

Ojalá que me dejen sus comentarios y que puedan seguir leyéndome, sería bastante agradable, de antemano:

¡Gracias!

Un abrazo enorme y un beso.

**A**ry.


	2. Encuentros no gratos

_Los personajes de **Naruto **no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**Alguien como tú.**

**Capítulo II: Encuentros no gratos.**

"_¿Y quién te crees que eres? Huyendo, Dejando cicatrices, recolectando corazones en un tarrón y despedazando al amor..." ~ Jar of Hearts – Christina Perri_

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos.

Respiraba con tranquilidad, casi con normalidad, había tenido una mala noche otra vez. De esas que no deseaba recordar porque no pasaba ni un minuto en que le picoteaba el corazón con preguntas sin respuestas, con sensaciones desconocidas que solo lograban hacer más tediosos sus días.

Suspiró, por aquello de que sabía que no volvería a dormir por mucho sueño que tuviera, por mucho que se esforzara.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que su corazón se había desquebrajado, y ella realmente se sentía perdida en el tiempo. Era como si el mismo se hubiese detenido en ese instante donde sus lágrimas sucumbieron ante el dolor, era como si las ganas de seguir adelante con todo lo que había planeado se hubieran esfumado.

Pero ella había tomado una decisión, tenía que seguir viviendo, el mundo no dejaría de girar por aquel acontecimiento que procuraba hundir en pensamientos. La vida seguía con o sin ella y ella deseaba seguir sin el rubio.

Se irguió hasta quedar sentada, y dejó que sus pies tocaran la madera fría que tapizaba el piso de su habitación.

No era como si ella fuera a detenerse por que Naruto pasó de ella.

"_La vida es cruel... Nada ni nadie es lo suficientemente bueno..._" Se repitió inconscientemente en su cabeza, dandose ánimos como cada vez que lograba levantarse de la cama.

Y es que aquellas palabras que para cualquiera serían eso, simples palabras carentes de significado especial, para ella eran el alimento de cada día, eran esas frases que el moreno le había dicho, la verdad que ahora perseguía, el pilar que la detenía cuando estaba a punto de desmoronarse, cuando lo veía, sonriente, lleno de vida, transmitiendo energía a todo su alrededor, enamorado.

Sasuke tenía razón, y ella iba a seguir su ejemplo, había tocado fondo ese fatídico día al que pensaba no volver, pero jamás olvidar, par varias razones demasiado extrañas como para pensarlas siquiera.

Había estado casi segura de haber escuchado aquella voz tan seria, tan neutral decirle que volverían a verse, pero había pasado tanto tiempo, al menos para ella, que realmente estaba empezando a convencerse de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación y del cansancio que le hacía malas jugadas.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto y tomó la chaqueta, se había cambiado y ahora se abrigaba mientras estiraba la diestra para alcazar la bufanda. Afuera hacía frío, mucho, había estado nevando toda la noche y seguramente las calles estarían cubiertas de esa nívea capa que haría relucir a la aldea en todo su esplendor.

Salía de la casa temprano para no ser cuestionada. Salía porque cualquier lugar era mejor que esa jaula en la se convertía su cuarto cuando sus pensamientos la aprisionaban, incluso aún más que las propias órdenes de su padre.

Iba a paso presuroso, tanto como sus pies lo permitieran, con el viento gélido azotando su humanidad, con las mejillas bien coloreadas por aquella sensación que el clima le dejaba en rastros, con los cabellos sueltos que arrastraba a sus espaldas en un vaiven infinito.

Prosiguió su andar con esmero aún cuando sus pies se atascaban en la gruesa capa de hielo confitado que iba poniendole obstáculos cada vez más tediosos.

Le gustaba demasiado aquella época del año pese a todo, le encantaba maravillarse con las lucecillas de colores que adornaban las casas con diversos adornos alusivos a las festividades de fin de año. Le gustaba sentir el soplo frío del viento en su rostro y respirar abiertamente el aroma a bosque mojado. Había ocasiones en las que se dejaba caer en algun lugar del bosque con tal de observar las colosales nubes grises que se mostraban imponiendo su poderío en el cielo, cubriendolo por completo con diversas tonalidades de aquel color tan neutro al que la gente tachaba de triste y melancólico.

Varias veces la habían sorprendido los diminutos copos de nieve que de la nada comenzaban a descender a la faz terrestre, siempre majestuosos, creando un espectáculo sin comparación en belleza.

Frenó sin pensárselo dos veces, estaba ahí, parada frente a la plaza, lo cierto es que todos en el pueblo acostumbraban a levantarse temprano pese al clima, pese a cualquier cosa que se interpusiera, no había obstáculos, la gente seguía con sus rutinas pese a todo. Y ahí estaba ella a media banqueta observando la gente movilizarse por la vereda resbaladiza, pero sus pies se habían detenido y su corazón estaba a punto del colapso, sentía una presión sobre todo su sistema nervioso, sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse, comenzaron a sentir la presión que el cerebro pretendía ejercer sobre ellos para hacerlos moverse, para hacerla salir corriendo.

Pero no fue así, sus pies no llegaron a reaccionar, entonces cerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza sus parpados mientras su cabeza manifestaba varios pensamientos que arremetían unos contra otros, quedándose fuera del alcance de su racionamiento, de sus probabilidades de actuar. Deseaba en ese momento ser tan invisible como siempre había sido, deseaba poder tener alguna especie de magia y hacerse desaparecer.

Para su mala suerte no era extraordinaria, eso era la verdad cruel para ella, no había ser alguno que pudiera salvarle, porque el destino o alguna fuerza mayor deseaba que sus pies siguieran estancados con aplomo, y que su cabeza se presionara para que no pudiese reaccionar, y no era invisible como ella esperaba, porque aquel chico, logró notarla.

-¡Hey Hinata! – casi gritó un poco eufórico, muy propio de él sin importarle a quien tuviese enfrente, eso ella lo sabía muy bien, después de observarle por tanto tiempo, podría decirse que le conocía, en silencio, pero de alguna manera lo hacía.

El rubio se acercó a saludar precipitadamente, mientras que la morena soltaba un suspiro cansino.

-E..Etto…- balbuceó la chica en un intento por corresponder el saludo, claramente fallido.

Se había puesto colorada, en automático sus mejillas habían reaccionado como de costumbre y eso le hacía sentir un malestar con ella misma, algo en el estómago le punzaba, sentía la necesidad de bajar la mirada, así que lo hizo, estaba huyendo de aquellos ojos celestes que la acosaban en aquellos momentos.

El Uzumaki la observó con detenimiento y dejó que su típico gesto de duda se posara sobre su rostro, estaba examinando su actitud, como siempre lo hacía, sin descubrir algo novedoso, después de tantos años Hinata Hyuuga seguía siendo extraña.

-Que bien encontrarte por aquí…- prosiguió él, intentando sacarle algunas palabras a la chica, y entonces sonrió, su sonrisa era sincera y galante, de esas sonrisas brillantes que sólo un Uzumaki podía hacer.

Hinata levantó la vista y cuando observó aquella radiante expresión inmediatamente la bajó de nuevo, sus ojos se mantenían observando el piso cubierto por la delgada capa de escarcha y ella pretendía seguir observando ese mismo lugar bajo sus pies, porque ver a Uzumaki Naruto sonreír de esa manera no era una opción válida si quería salir bien librada.

Sintió que su piel se ponía más fría de lo normal, aunque estuviese bien abrigada, aunque realmente no sintiera tanto frío como para que sus manos se pusieran más albinas de lo que ya eran. Sus mejillas estallaron en un rojo intenso que amenazaba con apoderarse de todo su rostro, el calor en el mismo seguía ganando terreno al igual que aquella molestia que se registraba en su interior, en la boca de su estómago.

¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo encontrado justo en medio de la plaza a esas tempranas horas de la mañana?

Hinata suspiró para tranquilizarse y asintió con lentitud, aquel gesto sería más que suficiente para dar por entendido al rubio que sí le estaba escuchando, que no le estaba ignorando y de alguna manera, era una forma de corresponder sus palabras, aunque con sinceridad no sintiera del todo lo mismo.

La Hyuuga prácticamente había estado huyendo de él todo el tiempo, intentaba por lo más, no encontrarse con él, y si lograba verlo a distancia, tomaba otro camino para no tener que tropezarlo, y no le importaba tomar un sendero más largo o un poco desconocido, incluso había conocido nuevos pasajes, como ella solía decirles, que no había tenido oportunidad de explorar, nada riesgosos.

-Hinata, Naruto… lamento la demora- escuchó entonces otra voz, que la sacó de sus pensamientos por completo.

La peli azul subió la vista aun habiendo reconocido aquella voz desde el preciso momento en que había pronunciado su nombre, sabía exactamente que era Sakura Haruno la que había hecho acto de presencia.

Sintió que sus pies perforaban el piso, se sintió pesada y a la vez, podía sentir como la sangre parecía detenerse en sus vías arteriales, sabía que probablemente se había puesto pálida, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, o peor, como si hubiese visto al monstro de sus pesadillas.

Ella nunca había tenido nada en contra de aquella chica de cabellos rosados, incluso seguía creyendo que ella era una buena persona, era fuerte a su manera, y había aprendido a ser gentil con el rubio, se había convertido en la mejor ninja médico de su generación. Ella era digna de Naruto Uzumaki. Pero también se había convertido en todo lo que ella no tenía opción a aspirar.

Hinata no pudo parar una torpe reacción de su cuerpo en gesto de protesta por la presencia de la recién llegada, lo hiso mediante un suspiro, uno más prolongado de lo normal, lleno de pesadez, de tristeza.

Naruto saltó de emoción y se dirigió velozmente hacia la peli rosada haciéndola de un abrazo encantador, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia él con muchas ganas. Se acercó a su rostro y le besó en los labios con una calidez que destilaba amor.

La presión que sentía en su pecho se hizo más evidente, y giró la vista hacia la plaza para no tener que tragarse todo el dolor que sentía en la boca de su estómago, que punzaba con más ganas, estaba haciendo un intento demasiado grande por quedarse ahí parada, por no hacer un gesto brusco, por no salir corriendo y por sobre todas las cosas, tenía que evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Sentía escalofríos en la espalda y sus manos comenzaban a temblar, su corazón se oprimía sin cesar y ella mostraba su mejor cara, era una Hyuuga después de todo, tenía que darse aires de serlo, tenía que dejar su rostro intacto pese a que se estuviera desmoronando por dentro nuevamente.

Sakura se despegó del chico con una sonrisa y le tomó de la mano algo penosa, la situación era demasiado incómoda con Hinata ahí presente, porque a la Haruno jamás se le había olvidado que aquella chica de largos cabellos había estado perdidamente enamorada de su novio, desde que tenía recuerdos de ella, siempre se había percatado de que era Hinata la que le sonreía amablemente a él, la que quería acercarse sin saber cómo, y la que se había dejado vencer por la timidez. A Sakura no se le olvidaba que lo más probable era que ella la estuviese pasando mal por su culpa, ella se sentía responsable del dolor que sabía que se producía en la morena.

¿Pero qué hacía ella para solucionarlo? Ella sólo había tomado esa opción que Naruto siempre le había propuesto, ella había decidido dejar todo atrás y darse una oportunidad de sonreír, darle una oportunidad a él de ser feliz y demostrarse a ella misma que podía seguir adelante pese a todo, porque justamente era el rubio quien siempre la había apoyado, y se había esmerado por estar ahí con ella pese a sus constantes desplantes y rechazos.

-Le estaba diciendo a Hinata que es genial encontrarla por aquí…- comentó Naruto para romper el hielo, viendo que las dos se habían quedado en silencio.

Hinata seguía observando la pequeña plaza en cuyo punto medio se encontraba un enorme árbol decorado con miles de lucecillas que se apagaban y prendían al unísono, mientras que la Haruno la observaba a ella, y se concentraba en cada detalle de su rostro, en cualquier gesto por muy pequeño que fuese que ella hiciera para poder percibirlo.

-¿Hinata-chan irá a la fiesta de Fin de año? ¡Tienes que asistir!...- proclamó el rubio con felicidad.

Ahí estaba otra vez aquella luz brillante y cálida como el mismo astro rey, aquel fuego vivo que se desprendía de la piel del Uzumaki y que ella podía ver con claridad pese a que no fuese una fuente de chakra. Esa sensación de calor que pretendía entrar en su espacio personal, y que quizá hacía poco más de un mes lo hubiese logrado, pero que ahora tenía una barrera que si bien no era tangible, era una colosal pared de Hielo glacial que la protegía de aquella luz que amenazaba con hacerle daño.

Sakura asintió sin saber que decir, seguía sintiéndose rara delante de la chica y eso le provocaba un pesar demasiado evidente en su expresión.

-No… n-no creo qu-que pu-pueda …- negó la Hyuuga tartamudeando en voz baja su respuesta, había concentrado todas las fuerzas restantes que tenía en hacer que su voz no se quebrara, y resultó un fracaso, había salido tan baja y tan cortada que sintió que sus pies se volvían de gelatina, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y lo sabía, necesitaba apresurarse, necesitaba salir de ese lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y que sus lágrimas arruinaran todo lo que había conseguido hasta ese momento.

-Seguramente Hinata estará con su familia, los Hyuuga suelen ser muy tradicionales…- exclamó Sakura esperando que Naruto no insistiera.

-¡Oh vaya!- dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza – Podemos ir a hablar con tu padre…

El rubio se hundió de hombros y delineó otra sonrisa mágica y la peli rosa resopló casi enfadada.

-Hola chicos…- se escuchó una cuarta voz, una que Hinata había escuchado antes, aunque no muy frecuente.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Tenten, la amiga y compañera de su primo Neji.

La castaña se había aproximado al notar la clara tensión que rodeaba a ambas chicas, había estado observando la escena desde el otro lado de la acera. Ella sabía de antemano lo que Naruto significaba para Hinata y eso la había detenido, porque podía presentir con claridad lo difícil que tenía que estar siendo hablar con él, y con Sakura era aún peor, por ello había decidido intervenir.

-Hey Tenten…- Saludó un Naruto animoso – Estamos decididos a ir a hablar con el padre de Hinata para que la dejen venir a la fiesta de fin de año…- prosiguió buscando apoyo moral en la recién llegada.

-Oh…- comentó ella con un gesto de sorpresa, y siguió observando de reojo las facciones casi intactas de la Hyuuga, estaba haciendo honor a su apellido. – Bueno, no creo que sea lo más correcto…- la chica negó con la cabeza y se aproximó a la mayor de las Hyuuga – Neji te está buscando…-

Hinata levantó el rostro contrariada, no tenía idea de los motivos de su primo para emprender su búsqueda, y aunque esperaba que no se tratara de su padre, su corazón sintió un revuelo intenso que le hizo ver el panorama de manera distinta, era una señal, su señal de salida.

-D-debo irme…- dijo en voz casi inaudible mientras hizo una ligera reverencia para despedirse de manera cortés.

-Yo voy contigo…- mencionó la castaña emprendiendo el paso para seguirla al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano para agitarla – Nos vemos chicos, lindo día…-

Hinata apretó el paso, era como si sus pies se sintieran tan ligeros después de aquella enorme carga que había tenido que llevar a cuestas, después de aquello que le había parecido una eternidad. Sus mejillas seguía arreboladas, y sus manos seguían temblando, sentía que su corazón no cabía dentro de su pecho y a la vez, parecía que el mismo se encogía hasta hacerse diminuto, se sentía extraña, como cada vez que lo veía.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tenten una vez que se habían alejado de la pareja.

Hinata asintió aún con la mirada en el piso, sabía que no podía levantar el rostro sin dejar que las mejillas se le humedecieran de sus propios sentimientos.

-Neji no te busca…- comentó entonces, haciendo que la chica se detuviera, por lo que procedió a hacer lo mismo. – Creí que… necesitabas salir de ahí…-

La chica tragó saliva, deseaba poder aclararse la garganta para hablar pero sabía que no podía sin que se le infringiera la voz.

-Si necesitas hablar…- le propuso la castaña, con un amable gesto en el rostro, demasiado comprensiva, mientras colocaba su diestra en el hombro de ella – puedes hacerlo, te escucharé…-

Pero la mayor de las Hyuuga negó rotundamente en un gesto y como pudo hizo movilizar sus pies, lo más rápido que pudiera para salir despegada del lugar, comenzaba a correr con presteza para huir, quería estrellarse contra un árbol para tener el pretexto perfecto para soltarse a llorar.

Se sentía estúpida otra vez, y no le gustaba esa sensación, ella había estado evitando ese momento porque había decidido que seguiría su vida, que seguiría adelante y que valdría la pena, ella había asegurado que aquel día era su punto muerto del cual volvía a empezar, el cual no volvería a tocar ninguna vez.

.

.

.

Se detuvo repentinamente y se llevó ambas manos a la altura del cuello, acomodando la bufanda lila que su hermana le había regalado su cumpleaños pasado. Reconocía ese lugar aunque estuviese vestido de blanco. Sentía como su corazón brincaba en automático cuando sus perlas llenas de lágrimas recorrían con más detalle el pequeño claro en el que hacía ya casi, o más de un mes no visitaba.

Era como si sus pies reconocieran la tierra bajo la suela de los zapatos, como si se hubiese quedado impregnado de aquella sensación de desconsuelo que acarriaba sus sentidos desorientados hacia un viejo y verdaderamente grueso tronco, donde ella había estado recargada, donde sus pies habían sido débiles y donde su cuerpo había colapsado por completo en señal de auxilio frente al forastero.

Inconscientemente arrugó la nariz y frunció los labios haciendo entrecerrar sus ojos dejando que pequeñas gotas de agua salada recorrieran sus mejillas sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo, una sensación aplastante comenzaba a apoderarse de su pecho.

"_Esto debería ser más fácil..._" Pensó para sí la peliazul, dejandose caer con cuidado sobre un pedazo de tronco que al parecer había sucumbido ante la fuerza de la realidad.

Sus sollozos se hicieron más evidentes y sus manos se enfrascaron en su rostro en un intento por hacerlas detenerse, otra vez estaba llorando, otra vez sentía aquel hueco en su pecho que se retorcía con ánimos de hacerla sentir miserable.

-Llorando otra vez…- escuchó aquella voz tan seca e indiferente que la hizo saltar en su propio lugar, sobresaltando cada uno de sus músculos y poniendo a trabajar veloz y precipitadamente a su corazón.

Era él, estaba completamente segura de que aquella voz tan espectral no había sido producto de su imaginación, que realmente no estaba loca. Giró la cabeza en todas las direcciones hasta no dar con la silueta de la que habían provenido aquellos vocablos.

Ahí estaba él una vez más, un tanto sorprendido de encontrarla de nuevo merodeando aquellos lugares, un tanto incrédulo por ser exactamente él quien se hubiese balanceado a ese preciso lugar, en la hora exacta.

-Etto...- soltó la Hyuuga mientras se llevaba ambas manos a los ojos y procuraba limpiarlos para posteriormente descenderlas al pecho, haciendo que sus dedos juguetearan entre sí.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? – Cuestionó él con aquel tono soberbio - ¿Es que acaso te la vives así?

Su rostro albino se coloreó en sus mejillas más por la presencia del chico que por el propio clima y ella lo había notado, le estaba mostrando nuevamente la peor parte de ella. Bajó la mirada inconscientemente mientras que en sus adentros se repetía la cuestión del chico que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Seguramente esperaba una respuesta y ella estaba lo suficientemente distraída pensando en su propia timidez, en la verguenza que se apoderaba de sus pómulos por la primera vez que había conversado con él, si es que a eso se le podía llamar conversación.

Había querido verlo, había estado sintiendo una sensación que la hacía sentirse más extraña que de costumbre, porque si pensaba y volvía a pensar sobre ello, sacaba a flote el deseo de verlo, bien fuera para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento, o para comprobar que no estaba loca, y que en sus actos de demencia él le había casi jurado volver a verla. Pero el destino, si es que existía le estaba jugando demasiado chueco, le hacía verlo cuando menos se lo esperaba, cuando menos deseaba que apareciera porque estaba realmente frágil y a la merced del mundo. Mostrando la debilidad de su corazón.

Hinata simplemente negó y bajó la mirada, sin decir nada, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus propios pensamientos de vergüenza.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó nuevamente después de un largo suspiro de decepción.

Sasuke estaba inmóvil, arqueando la ceja derecha como seña de que seguía a la expectativa de aquella respuesta que no parecía querer llegar, no una vez que ella se sumergiera como en una especie de trance.

Arrugó la frente bajo sus desalideados cabellos y sus ojos la revisaban de pies a cabeza.

-Sigo aquí...- dijo él para hacerse saber presente y sacar a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-Lo si-siento...- se disculpó con las mejillas más coloradas, y desvió la mirada un par de segundos, volviendo a buscar su cuerpo y retirando su mirar, una y otra vez, como si no se animara a seguir viendole directamente.

-¿En qué piensas?...- cuestionó él, dando un paso más.

-En que to-todo debería ser más fácil...- soltó con aflicción la chica cerrando los ojos y apretando su abrigo entre sus manos. - De-debería ser más fácil si te has decidido...

Sasuke la observó detenidamente relajando el gesto, recordaba que era justamente en ese lugar donde la había encontrado llorando por el idiota de Naruto la otra vez, y nuevamente sus ojos mostraban lágrimas que sus palabras confirmaron como producto del mismo problema, aquella chica le parecía extraña, pero había algo en ella que lo hacía querer dar otro paso en lugar de emprender la marcha. Quería serciorarse de que todo fuera bien después de todo.

Quería ser de utilidad, y no sentirse tan incómodo como la última vez, deseaba que ella se abriera con él, poder comprenderla, pero era demasiado brusco como para lograrlo, seguía mostrandose demasiado seco. Soltó entonces un suspiro y se animó a intentarlo nuevamente, a darle un impulso a la chica, aunque no comprendiera demasiado bien el porqué.

- Bueno Hyuuga, precisamente por eso todo es más difícil...- profirió con un tono que a Hinata se le antojó lleno de sabiduría.

Sasuke la observó esbozar una diminuta sonrisa que hizo que se detuviera en seco, estaba siendo demasiado considerado con aquella chica al pretender asegurarse de que estuviera bien, a él le importaba un comino y no era como si quisiera tener algún lazo, por diminuto que fuera que lo hiciera regresar a ese lugar. Había sido una coincidencia y eso era todo, una que no tendría porqué repetirse.

Se dio la vuelta y anduvo sobre sus propios pasos con la determinación de salir del lugar, de volver a alejarse de esa aldea que lo incitaba a incendiarla, a quemarla viva y destruír todas sus ruinas, de verla completamente en cenizas.

-Uchiha-san...- se atrevió a llamarlo la peliazul cuando sus ojos plateados, aún cristalizados por las lágrimas, se alertaron de la posible fuga sin sentido del chico.

Sasuke se detuvo nuevamente al escucharla nombrarle, un tanto indeciso.

-No...- tragó saliva entonces mientras sentía como sus nervios comenzaban a tensarse y las palabras amenazaban con quedarse estancadas en la punta de su lengua - no...- hizo un esfuerzo que salió casi en un susurro mientras su rostro comenzaba a hervir como agua caliente - no se vaya...

Por fin lo había soltado después de tanto esfuerzo, estaba realmente avergonzada, sabía que no le podïa ver a los ojos, y también que no olvidaría sus manos rodeandola, dandole consuelo a su maltrecha alma.

El chico se giró un tanto extrañado por la repentina y poco común petición de la de ojos blancos. Estaba un tanto desconcertado por ello.

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede?...- cuestionó en seco, girándose sobre su propio eje para ver las reacciones de su rostro.

Hinata palideció más de lo normal y bajó la mirada en automático, sus palabras eran como un valde de agua helada en ese invierno. Y es que en cierto punto tenía razón, y era justamente ese el motivo de su silencio.

Él no tenía motivo alguno para quedarse, y estaba demasiado loca si deseaba entablar conversación con aquella persona tan diferente a ella, tan distante y poco comprendida. No era como si por lo acontecido el Uchiha repentinamente fuese a comportarse bien con ella, no era como si fueran amigos.

Sasuke sonrió un tanto divertido al ver la clara expresión de confusión que se apoderaba del cabizbajo rostro de la chica. La observó sumergirse en alguna batalla campal de pensamientos para poder buscar una respuesta apropiada.

Se sentía distraído, había algo en Hinata Hyuuga que lo ponía tenso, y esa sensación no le agradaba para nada, era la segunda vez que la veía así y también era la segunda vez que su cerebro se debatía internamente por tomar la decisión apropiada, aquella que por lógica era la de no continuar, pese a que le resultara agradable, pero aún estaba la otra opción, y era esa espinita que se quedaba clavada en su pecho, la duda.

En un par de movimientos sigiliosos hizo que sus pies recorrieran la distancia entre ambos y se dejó caer sobre el mismo tronco que ella. Le estaba costando quedarse al márgen de las cosas por más que se repitiera que él no tenía nada que ver con alguien como ella.

Pero le divertía hacerla confundirse, ver las múltiples expresiones de su rostro. Algo tenía ella que lo hacía querer mirarla a los ojos. Que lo hacía quedarse en lugar de marcharse.

-Es más díficil porque quieres lograrlo...- sentenció para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Hinata se exaltó y se giró para verlo, estaba realmente sorprendida de escucharlo, de haberlo visto sentarse a una distancia bastante cerca.

-Porque entre más deseas algo, el reto se hace más grande...- continuó él con serenidad una vez captada su atención.

-Yo...- comenzó ella como pudo, sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba, actuando en su contra – n-no sé si po-podré...-.

-Claro que podrás...- afirmó el moreno - no es imposible, no es tu vida entera...- apresuró sus palabras, como si sintiera una especie de malestar en el estómago por el tema. - Los sentimientos de las personas cambian.

Hinata lo observó con detenimiento mientras que su memoria guardaba con presición sus palabras, estaba asombrada de aquellas cosas tan importantes para ella que el chico sabía, de la audacia que la hacía sentir tener ganas de seguir con la desición que había tomado.

La Hyuuga asintió en silencio, queriendo creer con todo el corazón que lo que el chico decía era verdad, que los sentimientos de las personas podían transformarse con el tiempo. Que el dolor desaparecería cuando lo encontrara en la calle y que no huiría de él nunca más.

Quería que esos sentimientos dejaran de existir, porque aprisionarlos con todas sus fuerzas dentro de su pecho la esfixiaban y le dolía demasiado.

-Han sido quizá unos años, en tu caso... - prosiguió él, rememorando imagenes de la chica, que en aquellos tiempos aún llevaba cabellos cortos que le sentaban bastante bien, siempre sonrojada, con la mirada perdida en el rubio. - Pero aún tienes demasiado que recorrer, tienes una vida por delante.

El Uchiha la miró fijamente, estaba captando los detalles de aquel rostro que se delineaba casi con perfección, notó entonces que el tono de su piel era demasiado parecido al suyo, y que sus ojos plateados, pese a su color tan simple, tenían una luz que se apoderaba de ellos, podía observar los suyos en aquella superficie, eran castos como seguramente la chica lo era, estaba su nariz que se arrugaba de vez en cuando haciendo una mueca un tanto graciosa, y sus mejillas arreboladas que se pincelaban de aquellos tonos rosas de diversos matices que le daban un reflejo más cálido, que la hacían verse más linda, y esos labios rosa pálido que siempre lo hacían detenerse a contemplarlos.

¿Había dicho Linda? Debía estar completamente demente, seguramente hacía dejado atrás la fina y delgada línea de la cordura al pensar semejante bobería. Y bueno, no era que la chica no le pareciera linda, o hasta cierto punto atractiva, y no hablaba de un físico que jamás había visto, sino un atractivo diferente, algo especial que no podía describir y que lo había hecho tragarse todos sus pensamientos vagos y arrastrar sus pies hasta ella.

Era el hecho de que él, Sasuke Uchiha no podía darse el lujo de admitir que cierta chica, quien quiera que fuese, le agradaba a tal punto de verla linda.

La Hyuuga se removió en su propio lugar, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza, como si lo reanimaran, como si las esperanzas se encendieran en algún lugar recóndito de su alma.

-Sasuke-san es...- dijo ella, pausandose por la timidez que se reflejó instantaneamente en su rostro - una buena persona.

Sasuke se sonrió de lado, sus ojos sin luz inspeccionaron el gesto inocente mientras el suyo mostraba uno puro de malicia plena.

Ella estaba fuera de sus cabales si llegaba a pensar algo así de él, el demonio Uchiha desertor, un asesino con poderes extraordinarios, cuyo corazón se había podrido hacía bastante tiempo.

-¿Eso piensas de mí? - la cuestionó con algo de sorna en sus palabras.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, con la bondad reflejada en sus ojos.

-No me conoces...- replicó él volteando precipitadamente su rostro. - No digas tonterías.

-Sasuke-san, me ha ayudado... no tenía p-porqué ha-hacerlo- continuó temblándole la voz mientras ella negando en un gesto pacífico – p-por eso estoy en deuda con usted.

El Uchiha volvió a girar el rostro hasta ella y la observó sin discreción hasta la cintura, recorriendo su bien abrigado cuerpo.

-No digas estupideces...- soltó él una vez más - No quieres estar endeudada conmigo...

-Cuando Uchiha-san necesite hablar con alguien...- aclaró ella con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios - puede contar conmigo.

Sasuke volvió a desviar la mirada incómodo, estaba incrédulo de las palabras de la chica, como si le hubiese tomado la confianza necesaria para llegar a ese punto, como si él lo necesitara más que ella.

-Debo irme...- dijo él, levantándose repentinamente.

Hinata se sobresaltó y llevó ambas manos al pecho, ahora la duda la embriagaba y se reflejaba en sus ojos nerviosos que se mantenían fijos en el perfil del rostro del chico.

-¿Vo-Volveré a verle? - profirió en voz baja, con un sonido tan quebrado y lleno de temor que llegó a dudar de que él la hubiese escuchado.

Estaba bastante acongojada. La verdad era que la Hyuuga no tenía grandes amigos con quien contar, ella jamás había sido tan apegada a sus compañeras ya que por algún motivo bastante extraño, se sentía incómoda, se sentía extraña y más rara que cualquiera de ellas. Y pese a que su equipo, Kiba y Shino eran su mayor soporte, pero la vergüenza que sentía al hablar de sus pensamientos, de la profundidad de sus sentimientos le provocaba un pesar que la hacía negar cualquier contacto con ellos. No quería que se enterasen por ella misma de su propio dolor inconsciente que día a día parecía carcomerle, no quería que se compadecieran de ella y le miraran con los ojos brillantes, llenos de pena.

Sasuke la observó de reojo, sumergida nuevamente en sus propios pensares, había escuchado con claridad la cuestión y no se sentía capaz de dar una respuesta. Iba más allá de sus expectativas, ella le pedía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar.

Suspiró y arrugó la frente, los ojos blancos de la chica brillaban, deslumbraban una luz descomunal que lo hacía querer sentarse a admirarlos, pero sabía que de hacerlo, no se conformaría con ello. La chica era bastante bonita, era atrayente de una manera que no conocía y que tampoco podía darse el lujo de explicar y eso le revolvía el estómago, porque ella parecía necesitarlo, para sanar sus heridas.

-Probablemente...- se hundió de hombros él, para restar importancia al hecho de estar accediendo como un imbecil a sus peticiones, aunque muy en el fondo supiera sus propias razones.

Hinata sonrio satisfecha, un atisbo de esperanza se asomaba en sus ojos, ella quería seguir teniendo aquellas charlas tan amenas, que la llenaban de fuerzas para volver con la frente en alto.

El chico se aproximó repentinamente y se puso de cuclillas de tal manera que su rostro quedara a la altura del de ella, sus azabaches buscaron los suyos y al encontrarlos se clavaron fijamente en ellos.

No estaba tocándola porque sentía que estaba fuera de su alcance aunque estuviera justo delante de su fisonomía. No podía darse ese lujo por más que quisiera saber lo que se sentía.

-Siempre y cuando…- profirió con un gesto tosco – dejes de llorar –objetó como condición mientras arrugaba la frente en señal de evidente molestia.

Hinata asintió con lentitud, estaba grabando nuevamente sus palabras en su cabeza, para que le dieran valor, para recordarse que él debía tener razón.

El Uchiha se levantó y le dio la espalda, comenzó a caminar, estaba tornándose más nublado, tanto que estaba casi seguro de que comenzaría a nevar en cualquier momento.

Hinata observó cómo su respiración se manifestaba visible mediante humo que se desprendía de su boca. Se maravilló con aquel hecho, le encantaban ese tipo de cosas pequeñas, propias de la estación, pero aquello tampoco le distrajo lo suficiente como para observar la espalda del chico.

Sasuke había crecido, su espalda era más ancha, y su porte erguido le daba un toque distinguido, era como si por naturaleza fuera regio, aquella espalda lo hacía verse imponente y poderoso, seguramente había cargado con tanto peso sobre sus decisiones, y ella lo sabía, como media aldea cuando Naruto le había gritado frente al mundo al término de la guerra que se olvidara de todo, que nada importaba si él regresaba, que Konoha era su aldea y que sus puertas estarían abiertas siempre para él.

Sin embargo, al parecer el moreno pensaba diferente, porque había rechazado la oferta y se había marchado tan pronto como pudo, recordarlo era bastante penoso, y sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos se apoderaron de su mente, porque ella había presenciado la salida del Uchiha de los campos de batalla, mal herido, porque ni siquiera había deseado la ayuda de alguien de la aldea para que lo atendiese, porque su orgullo era tan grande como seguramente lo era el dolor que debía de haber sentido.

Hinata podía comprender aquello, pero no podía imaginarlo demasiado bien, con la claridad necesaria para brindarle un gesto de apoyo, simplemente sabía que estaba solo y que tenía demasiada curiosidad que satisfacer, sin embargo esperaba que el tiempo le brindara la oportunidad necesaria para cuestionarlo, y que la vida le alcanzara para hacerlo responder.

-¿Cuándo? – soltó de improviso con facciones afligidas.

Sasuke la miró por encima de su hombro derecho, deteniéndose nuevamente.

-¿Cuándo qué? – la cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

-V-volveré a verlo…- de repente su necesidad de satisfacer todas sus preguntas había pesado más que la sensación de reconforte que él le hacía sentir.

-Cuando sea el momento…- dijo él en seco, sin nada que agregar, un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta.

¿Es que acaso ella deseaba verle pronto? Y en ese caso, ¿Por qué? No podía pensar en un motivo lo suficientemente bueno que fuera válido.

-Y… ¿Cómo s-sabré que es el m-momento? – tartamudeó de nuevo, con las mejillas azoradas de la vergüenza.

-Yo te lo haré saber…- concluyó él rodando los ojos.

Entonces, en un movimiento ágil, propio de su característico Clan casi extinto se flexionó para poder tomar el impulso necesario, haciendo repeler al piso de sus pies que salieron despegados hacia la corteza del árbol más cercano, comenzando a recorrer las ramas con destreza para no caerse, con una maestría que le permitía avanzar sin mirar atrás para dejar a la chica pensativa a una distancia prudente en tan sólo unos cuantos segundos.

Hinata podía no ser la más inteligente, y quizá no era tan distintiva, tan buena para hablar, y aún le desconsolaba saber que tendría que volver a la realidad, tenía que dejar aquel lugar que hasta el momento le había parecido un tanto mágico, acogedor pese a la estación. Tenía que seguir enfrentando el dolor que no se iba y la estancaba, pero también sabía que estaba deseosa de seguir, y que por difícil que le resultara sabía que podía dejarlo de lado.

Que algún día vería a Naruto de frente y podría ser capaz de sonreír abiertamente, que su corazón dejaría de sentirse hostigado y que volvería a ser libre, iba a poner en práctica las palabras del Uchiha.

Porque después de todo, había descubierto en aquel fugitivo una persona que estaba dispuesta a tenderle la mano, y también había descubierto que no eran sueños ni su imaginación le engañaba, porque si de algo estaba segura es que Sasuke Uchiha volvería a verla, y ella podría seguir estudiando esa capa de dureza que tenía sobre la piel para repeler a cualquiera, y seguiría aprendiendo de él lo que pudiera para continuar.

.

.

.

_**Notas:**_

Estoy aquí nuevamente actualizando. Y me siento un poco mal por actualizar este y no E.P.E. Pero bueno, yo sé que dejaré todo de lado y me animaré a subirlo igual pronto, en cuanto lo sienta terminado.

Quiero agradecerles el hecho de haber entrado a leer esta historia, **MUCHAS GRACIAS** por darle una oportunidad, sobretodo a los que se animaron a dejar un Review, los adoro con el corazón y espero no desanimarlos con este segundo capítulo. Ojalá sigan la historia.

Que por cierto quizá a algunos les parecerá lenta pero, creo que es mejor así y no precipitar nada. La situación lo amerita. Los demás personajes irán saliendo conforme avance la trama. Me he decidido a cambiar el Rating de una vez, considero lo mejor, para que después no haya malos entendidos y cosas así.

Y bueno, me he sentido como Hinata en este capítulo, hace un par de semanas, creo que me siento rara al respecto.

Resulta que_** Hoy es mi cumpleaños**_, y en lugar de un One-shot (como el año pasado) me aventé con el capítulo, actualizo antes de salir a trabajar, lo cierto es que es casi un día normal, demasiado común, a veces pienso que sería asombroso que fuera diferente, motivo de celebración, ser una fecha 'notada' pero bueno, hay cosas y cosas. También es cumpleaños de mi amor verdadero aunque él no se dé cuenta, Jhonny Deep, ¡ Pfff qué felicidad!

Agradezco a:** Kierinahana**, _Ania cough_,** Dark Amy-chan**, _Pochyy_,,_ Kikuta- Madaren_, **Tsuki Tsurunga**

_Maribelteka_: Como no tienes cuenta, por aquí te respondo. Muchas gracias por leerme aquí y allá, aquí está ya la continuación, espero que siga de tu agrado, eres grande, aprecio mucho tus palabras, bonita :)

En verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus palabras de aliento que son las que me impulsan a seguir adelante, espero que este capítulo se merezca un comentario.

**Dejar un comentario es totalmente Gratis y hace sonreír a alguien como yo**. Si lo haces te llegará una rebanada de pastel, o quizá ¡Sasuke dentro de un pastel! Aunque no le gusten las cosas dulces jujuju! Uno puede encargarse de quitarle el betún de encima :D

**A**_ry_


	3. Víspera de Fin de año

_Los personajes de **Naruto **no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**Alguien como tú.**

**Capítulo III: Víspera de Fin de año.**

"_Es muy difícil para mí amar tu rostro ahora mismo… estoy esperando, odiando, necesitando ser Yo...Y te necesito, menos y menos, cada día nos alejamos de ese momento." ~ Paid in Full – Sonata Arctica_

.

.

.

Ella lo sabía.

Sabía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermana, y no era que tuviese un don especial para leerla, no lo necesitaba.

Era su hermana pese a que no hablaran demasiado, pese a que su padre la hubiera menospreciado y la hubiese elegido a ella por más fuerte para la sucesión del clan.

Existían demasiadas cosas que la menor de las Hyuuga pensaba al respecto, pese a que se suponía no debía dar su punto de opinión.

Sabía que aún con todo encima, Hinata tenía una especie de fortaleza, demasiado diferente a la física, a la emocional. Era entonces resistente, porque pese a la palabrería de su padre y a lo que los viejos del consejo del clan dijesen, ella seguía de pie. Era perseverante porque no se rendía, le ponía todas las ganas del mundo aunque se sintiese perdida.

Y eso era algo que Hanabi le admiraba, porque ella le creía una persona fuerte, digna de que alguien le viera con respeto.

Sin embargo, también sabía que los gustos de su hermana eran demasiado pobres en cuestión de hombres, era demasiado sencilla porque lo dejaba ver en sus expresiones.

Hanabi había estado en desacuerdo en aquello de que su hermana mayor posara sus blancos ojos en aquel chico alborotado y rubio. De antemano sabía que el chico estaba enamorado de aquella niña de cabellos rosas que a su parecer no era más que una boba más de la aldea, de esas personas vagas, demasiado altanera, poco prudente y sin clase.

Bien pues a los ojos de Hanabi, Sakura jamás estaría a la altura de una Hyuuga, por ende, detestaba al Uzumaki, era para ella el chico más estúpido que la aldea pudiese concebir, solo en cuanto a cuestiones de sentimientos.

Por ello cuando se había enterado junto con todo el mundo del noviazgo entre la susodicha y el chico, la menor de las Hyuuga había notado un cambio en su hermana, constantemente tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, de tanto llorar, se lo notaba así intentara disimularlo, porque seguramente todo lo hacía a escondidas, para no avergonzarse más de lo que seguramente ya estaba. Había notado un cambio en su personalidad, se notaba más apagada, más triste y sombría. Eso era algo difícil de tolerar.

Hanabi vió con recelo al Uzumaki, frunciendo su amplia frente para dejarle bien claro a él y a todo el mundo que poco le importaba que se dieran cuenta del desagrado que Naruto le producía.

- ¿Es necesario que te metas en donde no te llaman? - soltó con actitud temeraria, sin despegar sus albos ojos de los celestes del chico.

Se mantenía completamente erguida y su rostro estaba impávido.

Naruto frunció el ceño con fastidio, siempre había tenido la impresión de que la menor de las Hyuuga le veía como si fuese un vil gusano o algún animal rastrero porque la chiquilla arrugaba la frente con una magnitud poco común en la demás gente de la aldea hoy en día. No; los habitantes de la villa habían aprendido a respetarle e incluso se acercaban a él con ciertos dejos de alegría en sus rostros.

Al fin había obtenido lo que había deseado, la multitud aclamaba su nombre por haber defendido hasta el final la comunidad durante la guerra, sin contar que Sakura Haruno por fin había decidido a darle el sí. Se sentía el chico más afortunado de la aldea, y lo era, sin embargo, le molestaba el hecho de que personas como Hanabi Hyuuga le arrugaran el gesto de aquella manera, y que le hablara con ese tono tan pedante lo hacía remontarse a los tiempos de antaño donde él era un vil niño huerfano que parecía la peste con pies.

-Hanabi-san...- interfirió Neji repentinamente - No considero apropiado que...-

-No, Neji-kun...- negó rotundamente en un gesto la chica sin dejarle proseguir, había levantado la mano a manera de silenciarle un tanto imperativa - Yo sé lo que hago y porqué lo hago...- dijo, enfocando un tono brusco en sus últimas palabras.

Naruto estaba casi perplejo de las palabras que la chiquilla soltaba con desdén, semejantes a Kunais filosos llenos de veneno, para que el contacto fuese doblemente peligroso, pero por más que intentaba poner aquel comportamiento en órden para encontrarle algún motivo, no podía encontrar alguno que fuese digno de aquella escena.

-Pero si no se trata de ti...- se defendió el rubio intentando ser lo más cortés que sus palabras pudieron permitirle - se trata de Hinata...-.

Ya estaba bien, tenía el derecho a aclarar las cosas y a cortarle esa actitud a la menor de una vez por todas.

Después de todo él no estaba a media plaza por ella, con el frío que estaba haciendo, le vendría bien estar arropado en su departamento o quizá arrullado en los brazos de su novia; pero no, ahí estaba parado junto con algunos de sus camaradas, haciendole frente a Hanabi por el simple hecho de querer ver a su hermana.

Se había enterado por Lee, que Neji estaría ocupado toda la tarde en casa de su tio Hiashi, celebrarían con una cena el cumpleaños 18 de su hija mayor.

A Naruto le había parecido una idea de lo más sensacional el ir a casa de los Hyuuga a felicitar a la aludida, después de todo, le gustaban las celebraciones de aquel tipo, de cumpleaños. Además de que consideraba que era un buen gesto no solo de su parte, si no de todos los demás ya que nunca habían tenido esa oportunidad, porque ciertamente ni enterados estaban del famoso cumpleaños de Hinata, ni de ninguno de ellos, si Naruto se lo pensaba bien.

-Bah...- soltó la castaña con un ademán exagerado, pero en un movimiento casi perfecto, como cada detalle proveniente de su fisonomía - ¿Y de cuando acá Uzumaki Naruto se preocupa por felicitar a mi hermana? - prosiguió fijando su mirar frío en él, aproximándose un tanto más para dejarle bien en claro que no le temía en absoluto - La respuesta la sabemos bien: Nunca...- sentenció cual verdugo y se dió la media vuelta.

La castaña decidió que lo mejor era terminar la plática que a final de cuentas estaba bastante lejos de ser amena. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y cualquier estupidez que el Uzumaki tuviese que decir no le podía quitar su valioso tiempo. Habían salido junto con Neji para comprar algunos obsequios que pudiesen ser de provecho a la festejada, pero Hanabi era bastante indecisa en cuanto a regalos se trataba y se habían demorado más de la cuenta; estaba anocheciendo, el color gris claro estaba desapareciendo del firmamento, cediendo la luz ante la oscuridad sin dejar rastro alguno de cualquier cuerpo celeste que quisiera asomarse a saludar. Era Diciembre después de todo, y el frío se colaba bajo la ropa, alcanzando cada recóndito de los cuerpos asi llevaran el closet completo encima.

-Hanabi...-dijo Naruto con dejos de molestia en su melodiosa voz. - Hinata-chan tiene derecho a decidir...- proclamó en su defensa sin rendirse.

Era verdad, Hinata era la de la última palabra, y si bien Naruto jamás había sido atento con ella, no era porque no se interesara, si no que simplemente muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, demasiadas como para prestar atención a cada detalle.

Hinata a los ojos del Uzumaki era un poco sombría, era extraña, sin embargo también tenía ese toque de chica indefensa, una especie de dulzura en sus gestos faciales que si ponías más atención, era agradable a cualquiera, y aunque ultimamente la notaba más distante, más distraída y un poco menos atolondrada, estaba seguro de que como la buena persona que era, se pondría bastante contenta de verlos en esa fecha.

Hanabi se detuvo en seco, el chico la estaba sacando de sus casillas, suspiró con pesadez y llevó ambas manos a la altura de su sien para masajearla repetidamente en seña de pretender relajarse.

-No son bienvenidos en la residencia Hyuuga...- soltó arrastrando las palabras - Ni siquiera Inuzuka y Aburame han sido invitados... ¿Qué les hace pensar que Padre los dejará ingresar? - escupió las frases como si de veneno se tratara y sin mover más que la cabeza, los miró por encima de su hombro con bastante molestia y superioridad.

Neji la siguió con gesto tosco, estaba bien que debía manetenerse el porte y el apellido bien en alto, sin embargo, pasaba de los berrinches que su prima solía hacer en público, más cuando de sus amigos se trataba, porque no era más que una chiquilla encaprichada que se fastidiaba a la menor provocación, esa actitud tan déspota solo provocaba que los aldeanos se alejaran de ella y que constantemente se le viera sola, eso era algo que le preocupaba como miembro de la familia, pues se sentía responsable de ambas pese a que la tradición del clan de Bouke había sido disuelta, si bien aún existía algo de todo aquello, estaba en mero proceso de desaparecer. De cualquier forma, Neji era un chico responsable y bastante fiable para los ojos de Hiashi, quien le había encomendado de favor, la tarea de ayudarle a mantener sanas y salvas a sus dos herederas, cosa que Neji había aceptado más que por una mera órden, por cariño hacia ambas.

-Hanabi-san ha sido bastante ruda en su juicio...- sentenció, quebrando el silencio incómodo que se había apoderado de ambos mientras caminaban tranquilos hacia la propiedad de los Hyuuga.

-No lo considero así...- negó la adolescente sin detener sus pasos - ese idiota no va a ensuciar los pisos de mi casa mientras pueda evitarlo...- prosiguió esperando ser clara en su declaración, que más que pretender defender la dignidad de su hermana, estaba señalizando su profunda aberración por el chico.

Neji frunció el ceño y la observó detenidamente, mientras hablaba podía ver pequeñas nubecillas de humo salir de su boca, y las veía gracias a la iluminación espectacular que la residencia principal de los Hyuuga tenía por frente. El viento era tranquilo pero empeoraba el frío que azotaba la aldea.

"¿_Será porque en verdad no le tolera?_" pensó en sus adentros cuestionando las palabras de la chica.

.

.

.

Era bastante tarde si lo pensaba, y ella aún estaba tirada sobre la cama, sin intención alguna de arreglarse para estar lista a la hora exacta, tal y como había sido la indicación de su padre. Estaba consciente de que no podía desobedecerle, además de que no se ganaría más de un par de bofetadas para ver si el cerebro le funcionaba como debía, para que de una vez por todas entendiera que era una Hyuuga y que tenía que actuar como tal.

Suspiró y revolvió sus cabellos aún sobre la acolchada superficie, lo cierto es que tenía ganas de salir corriendo a cualquier lado, pero no permanecer en ese lugar, tanto la casa como su habitación la asfixiaban cuando de obedecer a su padre se trataba.

Hinata había sido siempre una hija leal, atenta, respetuosa y obediente, jamás había infringido a Hiashi y procuraba siempre manifestarse perfecta en su presencia, con demasiado poco éxito en ello, porque pese a los años y a que su padre había cambiado su actitud considerablemente, ella no había salido beneficiada como quisiera. Su padre seguía siendo frío y demasiado distante, y eso ella sabía perfectamente que era algo que no cambiaría, ni un poco, porque Hiashi era así, y realmente no le reconocería de ser diferente.

Se levantó de la cama de golpe y observó el reloj cuyas manecillas parecían llevar bastante prisa, por lo que se dispuso a entrar en el closet que era bastante amplio, lo suficiente para que la sección de zapatos tuviese una magnitud de ellos en diversos modelos y tonalidades, al igual que la ropa y los accesorios, todo perfectamente estructurado a manera de comodidad, que Hinata no los usara para no parecer ostentosa era diferente, consideraba que ser una chica que va acorde a los tonos de la temporada no iba con ella. Eso se lo dejaba a personas como Ino y Sakura.

Era por eso que ella se consideraba un tanto diferente, al punto de llegar a convencerse de la rareza que llevaba consigo, pegada en la piel. Aquella personalidad que le había hecho sentirse inferior durante su crecimiento, y que la había obligado a alejarse de las demás jovencillas que apenas iniciaban la exploración de la pubertad. Hinata se había mantenido siempre al márgen del interés de las chicas por verse siempre bonitas, por llevar sedoso el cabello y adornado con pequeños complementos y accesorios que la hicieran lucir hermosa.

Jamás había llevado una gota de maquillaje innecesario, unicamente lo hacía cuando existían ocaciones como aquella, especiales. En primera porque su padre jamás permitiría que se le viese de una forma 'no apropiada' como él consideraba, mucho menos lucir alguna vestimenta atrevida o algo por el estilo. Y en segunda, porque al crecer con aquel punto de vista tan alejado de la belleza superficial, no se sentía cómoda de verse al espejo y no reconocerse.

Aceptaba que se veía bonita hasta cierto punto, y le agradaba sonreír con los labios sonrosados gracias al labial que llevaba y que consistía más en brillo natural que en pintura en sí.

El atuendo tradicional ya estaba preparado, así que se encaminó hacia el Kimono lila adornado con diversas flores coloridas y procedió a empezar.

Tenía que estar lista lo antes posible, para que su padre y la lista verdaderamente escasa de invitados no esperaran más de la cuenta.

.

.

.

Se notaba a simple vista que el clima no iba a mejorar, cada hora trascurrida y el frío empeoraba, simplemente esperaba que no fuera a nevar, al menos no esa noche.

Pese a que no le desagradaba la temporada, se exasperaba de lo mismo constantemente, y ciertamente la paciencia incluso con el propio clima no estaba dentro de las grandes virtudes de Sasuke Uchiha.

Bufó con esmero, mientras sus ojos carentes de luz observaban la oscura habitación, y aunque ciertamente no estuviese iluminaba él podía adivinar cada rincón y cada uno de los muebles en el; era un dormitorio simple, con un amplio lecho, una mesita de noche y un sillón bastante cómodo que contadas veces utilizaba, hasta el fondo se observaba la ventana que de momento permanecía cerrada para evitar la ventilación que el cruel invierno arrastraba consigo.

"_Soy un completo idiota_" se calificó a sí mismo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba sobre el marco que adornaba la puerta.

Era verdad, en primera porque se había metido en una situación que en cualquier momento podía salirse fuera de su control. Se había inmiscuído con un personaje de la aldea que tanto había detestado.

Si bien era cierto que durante la guerra pudo volver a cruzar palabras con su hermano, mismas que le hicieron reaccionar de alguna manera sobre su actuar, sobre su cruel manera de pensar hacia aquellos habitantes que como Itachi decía, no tenían la culpa, ni la más mínima idea de lo que había ocurrido realmente con su Clan. Era verdad, después de pensarselo bastante tuvo que reconocer que sus antiguos compañeros no tenían la culpa de que esos estúpidos ancianos encomendaran a su hermano para aniquilar a su propia familia, y que éste, por deber para con la villa hubiese accedido.

Siempre que sacaba el tema a colación en sus pensamientos, el pecho del Uchiha saltaba y su corazón se agitaba con esmero, creandole un mar de sensaciones que no eran de su agrado, le asfixiaban, hacían que el pecho se le encogiera y que sus pulmones fueran demasiado amplios para el al parecer, porque respiraba con más dificultad, y el pecho le dolía con cada latido que su órgano vital daba, seguramente para reiterarle que pese a sus intentos estúpidos por neutralizar sus emociones, seguía ahí, que lo mantenía con vida, y era lo suficientemente poderoso para sacarlo del adormecimiento que él mismo se producía.

Se le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensarlo, porque ciertamente no le gustaba tener un tema en su cabeza por tanto tiempo, mucho menos uno que incluyera a su difunto hermano y a las decisiones que éste le había orillado a tomar. Porque si bien Sasuke había comprendido que no debía desplegar su Odio contra aquella aldea, tampoco significaba que su alma se mantuviese en completa calma, en paz; los intentos de Itachi por neutralizarle con sus palabras fueron arduos, pero no podía evitar una sensación extraña sobre ello; su odio había sido alimentado desde pequeño y había cambiado constantemente por lo que no iba a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, en plena guerra, por unas cuantas palabras bonitas de parte de su hermano.

Sasuke había decidido intervenir a favor de el ejercito Ninja que se había puesto frente a Madara y aquel extraño al que siempre llamaron Tobi, había enfrentado a Kabuto junto con Itachi, y a final de cuentas terminó por unir sus fuerzas con Naruto para culminar con todo aquel desastre.

"_No tiene porqué ser así..._" Enfatizó en su mente aquellas palabras, con el tono de voz de su antiguo mejor amigo, en un tono casi de súplica.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, ni siquiera se había percatado de que los hubiese cerrado; sacudió su cabeza para despejarse de esos recuerdos que de vez en vez le sorprendían con la guardia baja, listos para torturarle.

Deseaba tener la mente en blanco, y no pensar absolutamente nada sobre cualquier tema, estaba bastante molesto y eso se reflejaba en su ceño que permanecía fruncido.

Recordar le hacía más daño del que deseaba.

.

.

.

-Te noto extraño...- volvió a comentarle la chica de ojos de jade con gesto de duda - estás demasiado pensativo para ser Naruto...-

El aludido se removió en el sillón acolchonado que estaba en la diminuta parte de la estancia que le correspondía a su departamento.

-Es que...- dudó, tragando saliva porque sabía que era demasiado tarde, su novia le miraba atento justo a un lado suyo - ... Estaba preguntandome... Porqué Hanabi Hyuuga parece detestarme...-

Sakura se irguió hasta quedar recta de la espalda, con el rostro un poco sombrío en sus gestos, meditó un poco sobre ello pese a que sabía la respuesta, o eso creía. Sencillamente ese no era un tema que le gustara.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - cuestionó ella un poco más firme, fingiendo estar un tanto extrañada.

Naruto siquiera le prestó atención a sus gestos, estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, arrugando la frente y apretando los puños con coraje.

-Me la he topado esta tarde...- comenzó, respirando pausadamente para tranquilizarse - ha sido de lo más pesada, solo porque los chicos y yo pensabamos que felicitar a Hinata era una buena idea...-

La pelirosa se removió en su lugar e intentó con todas sus ganas esbozar una sonrisa sincera, una que tranquilizara a su novio, pero simplemente no le salía completa, y en parte era porque no sabía como tocar el tema referente a la Hyuuga.

Sabía lo dulce y tierna que Hinata era, un estereotipo de mujer de ensueño, tranquila, obediente, bonita y con clase, con una elegancia que se notaba en cada poro de su piel. Sabía de antemano que la chica había estado enamorada de su actual novio desde mucho antes de que ella le dirigiera la palabra, y seguía sintiendose culpable algunas veces de sentir que probablemente estuviese ocupando su lugar.

Sin embargo, la Haruno se tranquilizaba a si misma al ver y escuchar a Naruto, porque pese a los sentimientos de la heredera del Clan más reconocido actualmente de la Hoja, el chico siempre la había elegido a ella, por sobre todas las demás, y eso era algo de lo que ella no tenía la culpa.

-Los Hyuuga son bastante conservadores Naruto...- comentó con ánimos la chica, dando un par de palmaditas en el hombro del Uzumaki - es mejor que haya sido así...-

Naruto asintió, poco convencido por la teoría de la Haruno, porque su desazón estaba en el maldito malestar que la joven le provocaba, sin embargo, decidió que no debía darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Tienes razón...- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, mientras sus pupilas se deleitaban con la fisonomía tan cercana de su chica - mejor... Pasemos a cosas más amenas...- prosiguió con maldad en sus palabras y se avalanzó sobre la chica que se acomodó bajo él, sobre el acolchonado sillón en el cual habían estado sentados.

.

.

.

Hinata se vio por última vez en el amplio espejo de su habitación antes de desvestirse; quería recordar la manera en la que se veía con aquel atuendo tan hermoso.

Había sido una cena tranquila, mucho más amena de lo que hubiera esperado, con los integrantes de la familia y algunos allegados dentro de las mismas ramas familiares. Había sido, según el punto de vista de Hinata, una segunda Noche buena.

Disfrutaron de la música tradicional y de un ambiente que sólo los Hyuuga podían generar; todo había estado perfecto, tal y como Hiashi esperaba que fuese siempre.

Pero ella había decidido retirarse en cuanto le fue posible librarse de las tediosas conversaciones sobre su futuro. Casi había tenido que escapar a hurtadillas, pero con la autorización de su padre para retirarse.

"_No es toda tu vida... Tienes mucho por delante_"

Aquellas palabras se repitieron vagas, inconscientemente en su cabeza mientras se observaba con lujo de detalles. Las mismas llevaban la voz impresa del moreno, casi con exactitud reproducía el sonido seco de su voz.

_"¿Qué diría Uchiha-san si me viese justo ahora?_" Se cuestionó internamente y soltó un suspiro largo y bastante pausado.

Podía regañarse todo lo que quisiera, pero las palabras de él, la forma de mirarle, y sus ojos sobrios estaban incrustados en el fondo de su mente, que volvía a sacarlo a flote cuando era necesario, cuando estaba a punto de volver a sucumbir, o extrañamente, en momentos como ese.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, y cerró los ojos, de antemano sabía que recordaría la manera precisa en la que se había erguido y le había dado la espalda la última vez que le vio, hacía más de veinte días.

"_Veinticinco días..._" Contó mentalmente, recordando que fue él quien le había hecho decir y casi prometer que no se desmoronaría y que volvería a verlo.

Verlo, se estaba haciendo una necesidad para saber que lo que hacía estaba bien, que Naruto era feliz, y que ella aunque de momento no lo era, lo sería, quería confirmar que Sasuke Uchiha no le había mentido, que los sentimientos de las personas cambian, y que ella podía llegar a ser fuerte.

"_Ser tan fuerte como él_" pensó mientras sus ojos brillaban con algo de ilusión.

Ella reconocía que él era una especie de estereotipo para la franqueza, la dureza y para alguien que quisiera ser firme. Sasuke Uchiha era guapo, era poderoso y aunque él dijera lo contrario, estaba casi segura de que tenía un corazón noble.

Era un espécimen raro de hombre de esos que seguramente estaban en peligro de extinción.

Pensar eso le hizo sentir extraña, repentinamente la sonrisa del rubio se le atravesó en sus pensamientos y la propia se borró en automático. Pensar en Naruto no era algo que se permitiera a sí misma, y aunque de antemano sabía que ese reflejo no era conciente de ella, no era un anhelo por verlo, sabía también que estaba mal.

Porque ella alguna vez había considerado al Uzumaki dentro de los estándares de 'fuera de lo común' en cuanto a asombroso a referirse, y algo así había estado a punto de enfocar sus pensamientos por el moreno.

Quizá era una señal de protesta de su propio corazón, que comenzó a agitarse con pequeñas punzadas de dolor.

No, el Uchiha no era parecido al Uzumaki, y ella no tenía algún motivo para ponerse a hacer suposiciones que no le correspondían.

Recordó que aún llevaba puesto el Kimono y se irguió para poder comenzar a desprenderse de él con lentitud, dejando ver la claridad de su albina y tersa piel unicamente por la poca claridad que iluminaba la habitación.

.

.

.

Seguía admirándose de su propia estupidez, de haber sido alguien más podía reirse a sus anchas y manifestar su burla, sin embargo era él el del problema.

Se removió los cabellos azabaches y apretó la cabeza con fuerza, intentaba despejarse de todos los pensamientos que rondaban por ella y que parecían que de un momento a otro la harían explotar de lo caliente que estaba de tanto darles vuelta.

No podía dormir pero eso no era novedad alguna, el Uchiha desde que recordaba había tenido horribles pesadillas que lo atormentaban y que con el paso del tiempo se habían ido transformando, no sabía con exactitud cuando había dejado de soñar con sus parientes moribundos y sus pensamientos se dedicaron a representar escenas donde sus conocidos, sus allegados y su hermano participaban, donde él era el protagonista que se manchaba las manos de sangre. De la sangre de todos aquellos con los que algunza vez había formado un lazo, uno que él mismo se había olvidado a cortar.

Sus sueños eran una mezcla de miedos, recuerdos tormentosos y felices, estos últimos se distorcionaban a tal grado de dejarlo en la miseria sentimental.

Seguía pensando en que lo más probable era que hubiese cometido el peor error de su vida al acercarse no solo una, si no dos veces a aquella muchacha de apariencia desprotegida y desconsolada.

Para empezar él no era quien para brindar apoyo moral, para ayudar a alguien, porque no había sentimiento de empatía alguno que pudiera ofrecer, pero al parecer su cerebro y su corazón estaban desconectados y peleados, porque mientras su cerebro decía No, su corazón ya lo había impulsado un par de pasos hacia ella.

¿Pero qué estupidez era esa? ¿Qué no se suponía que él no tenía corazón?

Bueno, al menos eso es lo que quería creer él, sin éxito, ultimamente.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que ella era la única que de alguna manera sabía que andaba rondando los alrededores de la aldea, que había asistido por aquellos lugares a los cuales ciertamente no tenía intenciones de volver, por lo que se había declarado que como la Hyuuga era una especie de lazo, por muy delgado y poco preciso, pero lo era, un fino hilo que al ayudarla lo unía a algo de ese lugar al que no quería volver. Así que decidió cortar toda comunicación con ella.

Si, después de todo, ella no iba a morirse, la vida seguía y él, no tenía ganas de saber absolutamente nada de ella, le venía dando lo mismo.

Sasuke se recostó sobre su lecho y cerró los ojos. Había llegado a aquella diminuta aldea en los alrededores después de la guerra ninja, considerando que aún era territorio de la nación del Fuego, había decidido empezar practicamente desde cero, y creyó que aquel lugar tan pintoresco era lo mejor para él, que no podía darse el lujo de volver a Konoha en vida.

Había ayudado a remodelar una que otra casa afectada por las batallas, y los aldeanos veían en él alguien con quien contar, pese a que algunos aún no lo creían de confianza.

Tampoco era que fuese una persona normal, sabía que él simplemente y después de todo lo vivido, jamás podría entrar en esa categoría, pero al menos intentaba hacer un esfuerzo por no quedarse estancado.

Por eso justamente había pretendido empezar desde cero, en un lugar completamente diferente a la bulliciosa Konoha, la aldea en la que habitaba le daba la tranquilidad que buscaba, donde sabía que podía recorrer sus diminutas calles sin que alguien le viera con ojos lartimeros, con odio o con miedo, porque justamente los habitantes del lugar no sabían practicamente nada de él aparte de su nombre.

Todos ellos parecían tener la conciencia de que el apellido Uchiha era grande, que él era el descendiente del antigüo Fugaku que alguna vez fuera famoso por ser el líder de la renombrada policía de Konoha. Estaban pues, informados de lo más básico y él así lo prefería.

Debía admitir que si rondaba por cualquier lado, siempre habría alguna que otra jovencilla que no le quitara los ojos de encima, era envididado por algunos cuantos aldeanos y deseado por las mujeres. Nada novedoso para él, pero eso era algo que le importara en absoluto. No tenía interés alguno en relacionarse demasiado con la gente.

Ser solitario era lo que iba con él, era por eso que consideraba que debía terminar con lo que sea que Hinata Hyuuga representara, que lo hacía tentarse a estar demasiado cerca de la aldea que lo vio nacer.

Suspiró, estaba haciendo lo correcto, y se sentía tan bien cortar todo de raíz.

"_Eres un completo estúpido... ¿Cómo se supone que le harás saber cuando la verás otra vez?"_

.

.

.

Volvió a suspirar por tercera vez en el rato que tenía sentado, no era un suspiro cualquiera, era uno de esos que te quitan el aliento, demasiado profundo y para colmo lleno de sentimientos.

Llevaba ahí sentado buen tiempo, sin hacer caso de la sarta de palabrerías que su amigo le venía diciendo. Realmente no le importaba en esos momentos lo que él tuviera para decirle, mucho menos si lo que decía era verdad o no, aunque casi siempre eran palabras acertadas el siempre refunfuñaba sobre ello, pero a final de cuentas siempre terminaba dandole la razón; sin embargo esta vez ni siquiera le podía prestar la atención necesaria, estaba demasiado metido en sus propios pensares como para hacerlo.

Estaba pensando en ella, como siempre que se ponía tan estúpido, como siempre que se sentía diminuto y frágil, porque pensar en ella era su pasatiempo favorito cuando no la estaba rondando y realmente le jodía saber que ella no pensaba en él más que como un simple amigo.

Se llevó la botella de vidrio a la boca y degustó nuevamente el sabor amargo del licor que lo animaba a seguir ahí varado a media banqueta, sentado sobre el piso de forma imprudente por el frío que hacía pese a que estaba bien arropado.

-Kiba...- dijo una voz seca y tranquila a la que el aludido reconoció como Shino Aburame.

Su amigo tenía reprendiendolo sobre su actitud desde hacía casi media hora, tiempo en el que había salido del local en el que se había encontrado bebiendo.

Lo cierto es que Kiba no era un ebrio, dificilmente se perdía en alcohol porque a pesar de ser un chico un tanto rebelde, no era estúpido, prefería mantenerse sobrio para lo que viniera. No le gustaba pensar siquiera que existía una posibilidad de que el alcohol era una especie de solución a sus problemas.

Kiba, pese a todo lo que el mundo dijera de él, era listo, inteligente a su manera, que no le gustara razonar y ponerse a pensar demasiado las cosas era un asunto completamente diferente.

Pero esta vez había hecho sus pensamientos a un lado y se había dejado caer en aquella mesa del lugar, dispuesto a hundirse en sus pensamientos hasta quedarse dormido, con lo que no contaba era con la presencia del Aburame.

-¿Sabes que?...- dijo de repente, animado por la bebida pero aún en sus cinco sentidos - es mi culpa...-

Shino suspiró con pesadez, con dejos de molestia que se notaba en su postura pese a que no se había movido de lugar. Sabía la situación por la que su compañero y amigo de la infancia estaba pasando, y él como siempre, quedaba en medio de todo.

Le hastiaba un poco la situación pese a saber que ni Kiba ni ella tenían la culpa de que la vida simplemente no los juntara de la forma que el chico quería, pero lo que verdaderamente consideraba molesto era la actitud del Inuzuka, que lejos de querer enfrentar la situación siempre buscaba una tangente para eludir el problema. Y a final de cuentas siempre terminaba así, de esa manera tan deplorable que esperaba que no le viera alguien.

Estaba el dilema del enamoramiento, Kiba se había ensimismado con Hinata desde hacía años, quizá los mismos que los que ella tenía enamorada de Naruto, y en sí ese era el problema, que la cadena se formaba desde la infancia cuando Naruto proclamaba su amor por la Haruno y ella misma por Sasuke Uchiha quien al parecer se amaba unicamente a si mismo.

A Shino le parecía que la vida algunas veces hacía cada idiotez, que le daban ganas de no enamorarse algún día. A final de cuentas él estaba mejor así, se evitaba el tener que estar en los zapatos de Kiba por un amor no correspondido.

Lo peor del caso es que la cadena se había roto hace poco, cuando Sakura y Naruto anunciaron su noviazgo tan esperado. Por lo que, como era de suponerse y por lo que había confirmado con sus propios ojos, Hinata había quedado devastada ante ello, y Kiba simplemente seguía flotando en ese aire de preocupación.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa...- dijo el Aburame y con calma en sus movimientos le agarró del brazo obligandole a levantarse.

Kiba simplemente le siguió, con gestos que hacían su rostro variar, estaba claramente indeciso sobre lo que debía decir, al menos eso pasaba a los ojos de Shino.

Lo cierto era que Kiba tenía esperanza para dos opciones a las que se había aferrado.

La primera consistía en que Naruto abriría los ojos, y que Hinata sería tan feliz como se merecía, y él se tendría que conformar con verla feliz.

Cosa que claramente había quedado descartada.

Su segunda opción le hacía avergonzarse de sus propias ideas, porque en ella, él esperaba a que a la chica le destrozaran el corazón para él poder sanarlo. Quería ganarsela con su esfuerzo, iba a protegerla contra todo y todos.

Lo cual no estaba del todo mal, pero Hinata optó por alejarse de ambos sin darle demasiada oportunidad de reaccionar, agregandole justamente eso; que el Inuzuka se había quedado pensando en si era lo correcto demasiado tiempo, indeciso, y ese justamente era su actual problema inicial.

Shino suspiró con dejos de cansancio. Realmente Kiba necesitaba decidirse a dar el paso antes de que Hinata hiciera cualquier otro movimiento.

-Hmmm...- murmuró entre dientes queriendo hacerle saber de algún modo sus pensamientos al castaño, sin que alguna idea fuese considerada lo bastante buena para hacerlo.

No estaba convencido de lo que debía decir, a leguas se veía que Hinata estaba mal, desde lo ocurrido se frecuentaban muy poco, por aquello de que las misiones para algunos equipos habían quedado suspendidas por la temporada de Fiestas.

Según sabía, las naciones se juntaban varias veces al año para buscar soluciones a los problemas pequeños que fueran surgiendo con el tiempo, puesto que después de la guerra todo marchaba de la mejor manera. Y era casi un decreto que en fin de año las misiones estuviesen más bajas de lo normal por aquello de que la alianza mundial de las naciones ninja deseaba fomentar la paz y la unidad familiar en todas las aldeas.

Excusa perfecta para que Hinata se escondiera tras los muros de su casa. El Aburame comprendía que ella estuviese lastimada, y como consecuencia, que se sintiera insegura. A la peliazul no le gustaba ser una carga o un estorbo, siempre se esforzaba por ser de utilidad, y seguramente pensaba que en aquel estado tan deplorable, sólo causaría molestias.

Suspiró, lo molesto de ella era justamente eso, que se pusiera a sobrevalorar las cosas, que sacara conclusiones apresuradas y mayormente erradas por su inseguridad.

-Ni siquiera he podido verla en su cumpleaños para felicitarla...- dijo el Inuzuka con cierta tristeza en sus palabras, haciendo que Shino saliera de sus pensamientos.

Por un momento de había olvidado de la presencia del castaño por aquello de que meditaba minusciosamente la situación de su amiga.

Éll no era quien para dar consejos. Era cierto que le había sacado de quicio no poder verla y que su padre pretendiera abarcarla para él solo, como siempre en esas fechas donde la chica rara vez se dejaba ver.

-Quizá puedas aprovechar en el festival de noche vieja...- enunció con tranquilidad, con la intención de normalizar el balance de sentimientos que su amigo comenzaba a desbordar en el brillo de sus ojos.

Shino acomodó sus gafas, que no removía de su rostro y que parecían adheridas a su piel pese a que nevara, fuese de noche o estuviese lloviendo. Las condiciones climáticas no le impedían que él siguiese siendo el mismo de siempre y que llevase puesto encima lo que le venía en gana.

-Ojalá asista...- comentó el Inuzuka un tanto esperanzado.

Shino era el mejor chico que había conocido, le tenía afecto de hermandad, de esas que no se desmoronan con el paso del tiempo, y que están ahí inmutables.

Él lo apoyaba, Kiba lo sabía pese a que el Aburame no dijera nada, y él se animaría a dar un paso enfrente. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, antes de que algo más le robara la valiosa oportunidad que tenía de consolarla y de acercarse a ella, de ser feliz como solo pensaba que se podía ser realmente. Estando con ella.

.

.

.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que recordaba esa plática interna, donde él mismo se debatía por hacer lo correcto.

Estaba dando vueltas a lo bruto, y seguramente en cualquier momento se vería el comienzo de algún pozo que sus propios pies comenzaran a cavar sobre la tierra que pisaba.

Pero simplemente no podía mantenerse tranquilo, estaba el hecho de que llevaba ya horas en ese mismo lugar sin poder tener una idea lo suficientemente buena como para ejecutarla.

"_Esto es una idiotez..._" Pensó el chico deteniendose abruptamente a la par que sus manos revolvían sus cabellos azabaches.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua por décima vez en el rato. Hacía frío pero a comparación de los días pasados, el cielo se notaba mucho más despejado, unicamente unas cuantas vulominosas nubes grises manchaban el vasto cielo azul que desde hacía unas semanas no se notaba tan luminoso, si bien el invierno estaba en pleno esplendor, podría decirse que la peor parte de las nevadas ya habían pasado o al menos eso era lo que esperaban todos, incluyendole.

Sus propias ideas lo mantenían demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos como para pensar en el hecho de que a final de cuentas estaba en un territorio que no debía estar pisando, no porque fuese ilegal, si no por decisión propia. Pues bien; Sasuke Uchiha nunca había faltado a sus razones, mucho menos a su palabra y no pensaba hacerlo ahora, lo cual le resultaba algo bastante contradictorio si lo pensaba bien, puesto que había decidido marcharse lejos, mantenerse a una distancia prudente de Konoha, y por otro lado le había dicho a ella que volvería a verla.

¿Dónde había quedado la determinación de sus pensamientos de aquella noche? Que había llegado a la conclusión de que no deseaba que ella le uniese a aquel lugar de ninguna manera. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso de encontrarse ahí parado como un maldito león enjaulado?

Pudiera ser que no deseaba ser visto, pero aún así se encontraba lo bastante alerta como para distinguir el movimiento de alguien próximo a aquel claro que parecía encadenarle los pies de alguna manera.

También estaba el hecho de que ella no aparecería por arte de magia. Y no tenía una herramienta que pudiese ayudarle a comunicarse con ella. Arrugó el ceño y deseó ser telépata por primera vez en la vida.

Inmediatamente negó en un gesto y bufó con molestia. Él estaba ahí para dejarle saber a ella que no volvería a verla, no era que no pudiera simplemente no aparecer jamás... Por supuesto que no era por ese motivo.

Sintió cosquillas en el pecho y el estómago se le revolvió. Estaba tan desesperado de estar ahí sin poder hacer mucho que sus ojos amenazaban con comenzar a crear su silueta, apareciendo tras los árboles, o tras algún arbusto nevado que rodeaba el pequeño claro.

Sacudió su cabeza, aquello no era buena señal, casi tanto como considerar por algún momento que podía entrar a la villa a buscarla sin ser reconocido.

Su cerebro estaba comenzando a atascarse con pésimas ideas y él se sentía frustrado y estúpido con cada segundo transcurrido.

-Eres un genio...- sonrió con amargura mientras su rostro se alzó y sus ojos observaban con resignación la caída de la luz en el horizonte, lentamente la oscuridad comenzaba a abrumar los alrededores, creando juegos de sombras que de un momento a otro pasaban de en sueño a ser un tanto aterradores.

Se dejó caer sobre un viejo tronco y resopló nuevamente. Había olvidado la fecha, por aquello de que él pasaba de todos los festejos que el calendario le trajera, él tan solitario como siempre, no tenía lugar para fechas tan simples como la llegada del año nuevo o la navidad.

.

.

.

-Te ves hermosa Hinata- dijo la menor mientras sus plateados iris la observaban.

La aludida recíen había salido de la mansión después de horas de haber estado encerrada en su cuarto, después de haber tenido un buen duelo con su propio juicio sobre la decisión de asistir al festival de fin de año.

-Tu también Hanabi-chan...- dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus rosados labios que resaltaban sobre su albo rostro por el brillo que cumplía su misión.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar con tranquilidad por las calles de la aldea, a paso lento para no caer por el hielo restante en la vereda, y también para aprovechar y observar con detenimiento los árboles que estaban secos y aún así repletos de adornos alusivos a la temporada, y las lucecillas coloridas que daban un ambiente demasiado ameno a la villa de la hoja.

Conforme se acercaban al templo que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea, notaron que el ambiente era cálido pese al clima, por aquello de que la muchedumbre se mantenía cercana y era de suponerse que entre todo aquel alboroto el calor corporal tendiera a subir.

Hinata se detuvo un tanto dudativa, no le gustaba demasiado estar rodeada de tanta gente, sentía que en algún punto terminaría perdiendo el aire, por ello o también por el Obi lila que le apretaba considerablemente la cintura.

Suspiró, entraría y haría acto de presencia, pero en cuanto pudiera escapar lo haría. En cuanto se le presentara una oportunidad.

-Hinata-chan...- escuchó aquella voz conocida que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella sabía que no era una chica afortunada, pero no creía que pudiera tener tan mala suerte. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral y parpadeó para notar que aquella voz no era producto de su imaginación.

Observó entonces que Hanabi ya no estaba a su lado, conociendola seguramente había echado a andar con más prisa para perderse de ella entre la gente. La conocía y de antemano sabía que le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

El corazón le dió un vuelco cuando aquel enignmático personaje se posó frente a ella y le sonrió con sinceridad. Aquella sonrisa que todavía era lastimera para ella, que le hacía paralizarse sin saber como reaccionar, porque todos los músculos se le congelaban al igual que su cerebro que se mantenía carente de ideas.

-Etto...- fue lo único que pudo soltar ante su sorpresa, había olvidado por un segundo que asistir a ese tipo de eventos significaba verle.

Naruto la observó y frunció el ceño sin saber como comenzar, o más bien qué decir. La había visto llegar mientras aguardaba a que Sakura llegara como habían planeado, y había considerado casi necesario acercarse a saludar, más que nada por lo sucedido con su hermana.

Volvió a sonreir, encontraba a la muchacha demasiado bonita esa noche, y entonces, al verle a los ojos encontró las palabras que habían estado perdidas en su cabeza.

-Feliz Cumpleaños...- soltó mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, estaba avergonzado - ya sé que han pasado días, pero ya sabes lo que dicen... La intención es lo que cuenta.

-Gr-gracias...- respondió ella en automático desviando la mirada hacia el piso.

Su corazón la traicionaba nuevamente, revoloteaba al escuchar su voz y le ponía la piel de gallina si lo observaba, pero también estaba ese retorcijón en el pecho que la mantenía alerta.

"_No es toda tu vida..._"

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como agua fría. Era bastante extraño por donde lo viera, porque escuchar la réplica un poco exacta de aquella voz tan seca la hacía sentir que liberaba un poco la carga que sentía tan pensada sobre sus hombros.

Estaba bastante nerviosa, pero no pensaba en hundirse como la última vez. Había estado practicando mentalmente algun tipo de encuentro con el rubio. Donde ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle un desplante. Pero eso sólo podía ocurrir en su cabeza y de eso estaba bien consciente porque sus labios dibujaron una cálida sonrisa para él.

Verlo sonreír aún hacía que su corazón se acelerara y no había demasiado que hacer al respecto, pero tampoco iba a dejarse guiar por lo mismo. Porque el Uchiha tenía razón, ella lucharía porque dejara de doler cada vez que lo veía, como en esa ocasión.

-Ya sabes... No pude comprarte nada, pero igual... Hubiese sido bueno verte ese día...- comentó él hundiendose de hombros.

Hinata asintió y volvió a observarle, comenzaba a ver ciertas cosas en él que hacían de alguna manera que no era lo que ella había visto antes.

"_Quizá Naruto-kun no es tan perfecto..._" Mentalizó y se llevó ambas manos a la altura del pecho, por costumbre de nerviosismo.

-A-agradezco el ge-gesto, Naruto-kun... - comentó ella en voz baja, deseando cortar la comunicación de una vez por todas y sin tener demasiada idea de como hacerlo.

-¡Oh! Me parece que ahí viene Sakura-chan...- comentó repentinamente el rubio y la peliazul volvió a sentir un retorcijón al ver el brillo que aparecía en aquellos ojos celestes - dame un segundo... Iré a por ella y vuelvo.

Naruto salió despegado en dirección contraria y Hinata siquiera se inmutó, sintió como si le quitaran más peso y de pronto se sintió liberada. Suponía que la parte pesada de la noche había llegado.

Movilizó sus pies con prisa para evitar que Naruto regresara con la pelirosa y la encontraran ahí; era lo último que necesitaba, así que se escabulló entre la gente abriendose paso con cuidado de no empujar a alguien en el camino.

.

.

.

-No la veo...- comentó el chico con cierta desesperación impresa en su tono de voz.

Uno que Shino no pasó por alto.

El Aburame se acomodó las gafas y siguió observando la mesita que permanecía frente a su fisonomía, llena de una amplia sección de pulseras de piedras brillantes que resaltaban con las luces que adornaban el puesto.

Suspiró haciendo caso omiso del comentario de su amigo con referencia a Hinata Hyuuga, habían visto pasar a Hanabi con su diminuto y particular grupo de amistades, por lo que era de esperarse de que la hermana mayor apareciera en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, de eso hacía ya más de diez minutos, y no es que él contara el tiempo, si no que se valía de una estimación de acuerdo al número de veces que había escuchado aquella frase del Inuzuka o algo semejante.

Eran amigos, pero algunas veces el comportamiento tan infantil que el castaño adoptaba le ponía a pensar en como habían llegado a serlo. Eran prácticamente lo opuesto, a él le molestaba el disturbio. Le gustaba estar en silencio, observar con detalle el movimiento y escuchar a los insectos del bosque, así como a los que siempre le acompañaban.

Pero a Kiba parecía agradarle más la idea de revolotear para que todo el mundo se diese cuenta de su presencia.

Se giró y observó la muchedumbre, y realmente se impresionó de encontrar la silueta que su amigo estaba buscando con tanto esmero desde que llegaron al lugar.

-Ahí...- se molestó en decir mientras la diestra le indicaba el punto correcto a su compañero.

Kiba palideció, Hinata estaba caminando hacia ellos y se veía demasiado bonita, llevaba los cabellos recogidos en la parte trasera, iban adornados con mariposas de piedras preciosas en tonalidades violetas, que hacían juego con el Obi que detenía la tela blanca que se adaptaba con perfección a su fisonomía.

Naruto era un idiota a sus ojos, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de semejante belleza? Pero eso era lo que menos debía importarle si pensaba llevar su plan a cabo.

-¡Hinata-chan! ...- exclamó casi eufórico, dando un salto de gusto.

La aludida les saludó a ambos con una sonrisa cuando llegó a donde estaban.

-Buenas noches chicos...- comentó dando una pequeña reverencia que acompañara su gesto tranquilo.

-Tiempo sin verte...- soltó Shino con el tono exacto que necesitaba.

Hinata desvió la mirada y las mejillas se le colorearon de rosa, estaba avergonzada, sabía que las palabras del más serio habían sido lanzadas como una acusación en su contra. Una que se merecía bastante pero que a pesar de ello no quería recibir.

No deseaba tener que dar explicaciones como siempre lo hacía, mucho menos quería que la vieran llorar de la forma que lo había hecho, ya suficiente tenía con saber que algunas veces su torpeza la hacía parecer más una carga que un soporte en las misiones. Ella quien siempre había necesitado su ayuda, y ellos quien siempre le habían tendido la mano. Realmente no deseaba que vieran que ella podía dejarse caer más todavía, porque se avergonzaba de ello, y de no ser lo suficientemente valiente para salir de los problemas por su cuenta. Por ello había decidido no involucrarles a ambos en su dolor personal.

-Te extrañabamos...- dijo Kiba con una vo sedosa que hizo que a Hinata se le enchinara la piel.

Ella asintió aún llena de pena y siguió observando el piso bajo sus sandalias de madera, que parecía ser lo más interesante del momento. No quiso subir la mirada, porque sentía que se le llenarían los ojos de lágrimas por la mezcla de sentimientos que la abordaban de todos lados. Se sentía culpable de no haberlos visto en tiempo por algo que ellos no tenían la culpa.

Eran amigos, los amigos se apoyan, sin importar lo que venga. Lo tenía tan claro como el punto que la había hecho tomar su decisión.

Caminaron hacia el templo con tranquilidad y esperaron su turno para orar, estaba ahí parados observando unas nubes bromosas que hacían resplandecer el firmamento que en parte les mostraba pequeños puntos titilantes que les reconfortaban.

-También les extrañé...- se atrevió a decir mientras dejó que su mano se entrelazara con la de Inuzuka con cierta ternura.

El castaño despedía un calor que la hacía sentir tranquila. Era su amigo, el que siempre había estado ahí, el que daba la cara por ella y el que la animaba cuando estaba triste. Valoraba aquella amistad demasiado. Tomó entonces con la muñeca libre los dedos de Shino y los acarició con lentitud, su amistad era silenciosa, era diferente. Pero le quería tanto como a Kiba, porque ambos eran parte de su mundo, cada uno había aportado algo diferente a su vida y eso era algo difícil de olvidar.

.

.

.

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa...- murmuró con cierto nerviosismo.

Shino se había esfumado hacía algunos minutos, minutos que él deseaba aprovechar a toda costa, aún sin estar seguro de que era lo que debía hacer o decir, pero se conformaba con observarla, con ver sus movimientos pacíficos y sus sonrisas encantadoras.

Hinata negó en un gesto, deseaba dar algún paseo antes de llegar a su casa, quería aprovechar aquella libertad que el festival le había brindado para recorrer las calles en soledad, para poder escapar del gentío que le hastiaba y ponerse a meditar sobre la noche.

-No te molestes...Kiba-kun seguramente tiene alguna otra cosa que hacer...- exclamó con voz dulce, reiterando su negativa.

El Inuzuka chasqueo la lengua, el asunto se le iba de las manos, y estaba por quedarse una vez más ahí varado sin hacer nada. Pero no quería permitir que eso ocurriera, que ella se fuese sin escucharle, sin siquiera darle oportunidad alguna de demostrale que él podía velar por su bienestar.

_"¿Cómo hacérselo saber?"..._ Pensó en sus adentros sintiendo que su corazón se hacía pequeño cuando ella comenzaba a despedirse, cuando ella se giraba y daba el primer paso en pos de huída.

-Hinata...- exclamó en su intento por detenerla.

Sabía que Shino se había desaparecido para darle una oportunidad, y él no dudaría, tenía que agarrar valor hasta de sus recónditos para hacerse el valiente.

La chica se detuvo y se giró sobre su propio eje, con curiosidad observó el gesto aflijido de su amigo y se le revolvió el estómago. Era una sensación desagradable, porque intuyó por un momento que aquellos ojos marrones reflejaban el consuelo que ella había necesitado, el mismo que había rechazado cuando decidió permanecer en silencio, guardandose todas sus emociones desquebrajadas.

-Kiba-kun...- emitió y notó que la voz se le quebró, en automático llevó ambas manos a la altura de su boca, como si las mismas fuesen a impedir que volviese a hablar.

-Hinata...- se aproximó un par de pasos, sólo eso bastó para llegar hasta ella.

Hinata bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño, era como si todo volviera a repetirse por su cabeza, la imágen vívida del rostro feliz del que había creído el chico de sus sueños la trastornó y sus ojos amenazaron con humedecerse en cualquier momento.

Habían estado caminando lejos de la gente, lejos del templo que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, ambos sabían que no estaban tan distantes de los límites de la población y el castaño había tenido la esperanza de que ella se quedase para ver los fuegos artificiales de media noche.

-Dejame ser tu consuelo...- murmuró él con voz pausada y tranquila, mientras que sus manos tomaban las suyas y las entrelazaba con cautela.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna cuando ella levantó la mirada con reflejos de confusión en sus iris que brillaban más de lo normal, seguramente por el agua salada que comenzaba a aglomerarse sobre su superficie.

-Puedes llorar...- continuó él con voz comprensiva y se aproximó una vez más, esta vez a su rostro que comenzaba a colorarse nuevamente, seguro por su cercanía - yo estaré aquí para apoyarte siempre...- continuó y dejó que sus labios cálidos se estamparan sobre la frente de ella.

La besó en la frente con quietud, y ella se estremeció del puro contacto, sentía las manos de Kiba aprisionar las suyas y darles calor, el que requería, se sintió verdaderamente confundida.

Sus palabras la insitaban a dejar que sus lágrimas interminables cayeran por sus mejillas y ella seguía luchando por obtener el resultado contrario, sentía una aflicción y un nudo que se formaba en su garganta cada vez que él hablaba de aquella manera tan provocativa para su dolor, para aquella sensación que ella se esmeraba por sepultar en sus recónditos.

_"Siempre y cuando... Dejes de llorar" _

Escuchò aquella voz que la sacaba de sus pensamientos, reconocía las palabras como si hubiesen sido pronunciadas hacía unas horas, aquellas mismas que le daban un impulso y un motivo para detenerse. Cerró los ojos y sintió su corazón estremecerse.

Era raro ver la espalda de Sasuke Uchiha en ese preciso instante vagando en su cabeza, impidiendo que las lágrimas salieran a flote.

_"Quiero ser...fuerte como él" _

Ese pensamiento la hizo estremecerse, se removió en su lugar y dio un paso hacia atrás, provocando que Kiba se soprendiera de sus actos.

-Lo s-siento Kiba-kun...- negó ella, sin mirarle directamente a los ojos, esperanzada de que él comprendiera, de que èl entendiera que no podía seguir llorando por aquel amor no correspondido.

Porque ella quería provarse a sí misma que podía aguantar, y que ese, quizá era el primer paso para salir adelante. Para cambiar de página y comenzar con otro capítulo en su vida.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar presurosa entre los arbustos, alejándose de la vereda principal, necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba continuar meditando sobre sus acciones y sobre el encuentro que había vuelto a tener con Naruto, sobre sus sentimientos y sobre todo lo que acontecía a su entorno.

Kiba se quedó inmóvil al ver su huída, sintiendo un golpe en el pecho que le hizo arrugar el ceño con dejos de dolor que se apoderaban de su rostro, en lugar de molestia.

Era como si el destino que Neji proclamara dictaminara que Hinata no estaba al alcance de sus manos.

.

.

.

Su respiración entrecortada la hizo detenerse, había caminado tan deprisa como su Kimono le había permitido. Llevar aquella vestimenta tradicional era una mala idea si pensaba huir de alguna situación.

El obi la hacía sentir que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y amenazaba con no volver a ellos. Se agarró de la corteza de un árbol cuya copa estaba completamente desnuda igual que la de sus compañeros, y le permitía que la claridad del cielo iluminara su cuerpo, haciendo resplandecer su silueta a causa del color de su vestido.

-Hmmp...- se escuchó en seco.

La mayor de las Hyuuga se giró en automático sólo para observar una silueta masculina que le resultaba familiar, esta se encontraba sentada, como si no hubiese preocupación en el mundo.

Sus ojos blancos se abrieron sin cuidado, producto de la sorpresa que le vino como descarga eléctrica a la columna vertebral, haciendo que la carga de energía llegara hasta su corazón que en protesta comenzó a latir con rapidez.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer...- mencionó él en tono frío como la temporada.

Fue entonces cuando ella reconocío que sus ojos no la engañaban, y que aquel chico no era para nada producto de su imaginación. Se llevó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho y sintió que su rostro se llenó de un calor producto de la vergüenza que sólo sentía cuando le veía a él.

-U-uchiha-san...- exclamó con tranquilidad, mientras sus iris mostraban el claro reflejo de la oscura silueta del chico que permanecía en las sombras.

Su corazón volvió a estrujarse, y sin embargo sabía que era una sensación completamente diferente a la anterior. Era un silencioso consuelo, un alivio que su pecho desplegaba al verle ahí nuevamente.

Y entonces, su mente le trajo en automático sus deseos, su plegaria tan esperanzada, muy propio de ella si se fijaba dos veces.

_"Desearía poder verlo de nuevo, y aún si no fuese posible... Donde sea que esté, espero que la felicidad encuentre a Sasuke-san..."_

Aquellas palabras eran parte de su oración, su petición y sus deseos para el comienzo de un nuevo año, en el templo, hacía ya un buen rato.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

.

.

¡Hola mundo!

Bueno, me he tardado quizá un poco más de lo que tenía planeado, he escrito la mayoría antes de tener siquiera la mitad del capítulo que actualicé de E.P.E. pero decidí darle un poco de prioridad al otro, por aquello de que no me gusta dejar historias sin concluir y esas cosas.

Pero en recompensa les digo con mucha sorpresa…Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito de TODOS los que he hecho, y bueno, creo que estoy satisfecha al respecto. Estaba dándole vueltas a cómo podía seguir la historia, que bueno, ya retomé en mi cabeza y las ideas han comenzado a surgir.

Ya sé que estoy en un Rating "M" pero eso no significa que me pondré a hacer contactos físicos innecesarios. No me agrada la idea de que ellos se atraigan en principio únicamente por placer. Quizá en otro tipo de historias sí, pero en esta no.

Agradezco sus comentarios que me dan ánimos a continuar, en verdad que me hacen mucho muy feliz. Tanto que creo que ya no hay maneras de probarlo jajaja.

Prometo contestar sus Reviews. Son un amor y espero que si alguien lee y no ha dejado su comentario, lo haga, así quizá me anime más y actualice más pronto. Ya sé, chantaje.

Agradezco a:

**Kierinahana**, _gleidys_, **Tsuki Tsuruga**, _Pochyy_, **Tokeijikakeno orenji**, _El Puti-fino_, **Maribelteka**, _ania coug_, **Dark Amy-chan**, _Luna 07_, **Kikuta Madaren, **y_ Nadioshi_.

Sobre la latente amenaza del Fanfiction para borrar historias con contenido Lemon. Y pese a que no me agrada demasiado la idea, tomaré la iniciativa de mudar mis historias al _**Deviant Art**_. Por si acaso, pueden buscarme ahí, soy  . . Dibujo y bueno, ahora también compartiré mis historias ahí, a ver que sale.

Espero que les agrade este capítulo y que no malinterpreten a ningún personaje, pónganse en sus zapatos, yo lo estoy haciendo jajaja.

También les agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de leer mis One-shots, andaré escribiendo más, conforme mi cabeza no se sature y explote.

PD: Que se note que me gusta el invierno, pero ya… pronto irá cambiando el clima, lo juro.

Un abrazo, un beso y hasta la próxima actualización.

Espero haberlos dejado un poquito en suspenso. ¡Huy!

**A**ry.


	4. El año de Sasuke Uchiha

_Los personajes de **Naruto **no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**Alguien como tú.**

**Capítulo IV: El año de Sasuke Uchiha.**

_"Y todas las noches bajo la Vía Láctea parecen eternas si tu no estas. Y todas las noches desde mi ventana, conjuro tu nombre inmortal." ~ Vía Láctea – Zoé_

.

.

.

Sabía que era ella.

Y lo sabía únicamente por el aroma embriagante que despedía, y agradecía al viento por acarrearlo hasta su nariz, a su sentido del Olfato por ser tan perceptivo, porque a pesar del frío que comenzaba a empeorar por la serenidad de la noche, él podía distinguir el aroma floral que se desprendía de aquella fisonomía.

La había visto llegar y su corazón había saltado, no de alegría, si no de sorpresa, le sorprendía que aquella figura de albas ropas apareciera danzando de aquella manera entre las penumbras, mientras que la poca claridad del astro lunar iba dándole un aspecto más pálido.

Se había sorprendido de haber permanecido con la guardia baja, de que si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona le hubiesen descubierto en aquel acto tan impropio de él. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Tenía que salir de aquel lugar, tenía que hacerlo en cuanto antes. Porque como él mismo había dicho, únicamente estaba ahí para dejarle a ella las cosas en claro, para hacerle saber que ella le importaba en lo más mínimo, por lo que no volvería a verla.

Endureció su gesto al ver su sorpresa, sus palabras habían salido en automático, y quiso darse de golpes con algún tronco suelto, para ver si su lengua se silenciaba.

-Sa-sasuke-san… - dijo ella, con aquella melodiosa voz que sólo podía reconocer como suya, con aquel timbre en específico que se había estado reproduciendo inconscientemente en su cabeza las últimas horas, cuando esperaba que apareciera.

Hinata se llevó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho y respiró con profundidad por última vez antes de normalizar su respiración. Estaba cansada por haber corrido de aquella manera, pero su pecho sentía una extraña sensación de consuelo, y ella sabía que era por la presencia del chico pese a que se encontraba aún en sombras.

Escuchar su voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, podía captar la clara diferencia que había cuando él hablaba a cuando ella escuchaba su voz en su conciencia, era una diferencia mínima, pero ahí estaba, porque esa voz sedosa y siseante era real. Y la suya, la que su subconsciente había proclamado como propia era simplemente una réplica inexacta.

Sus mejillas se colorearon al instante, por estar pensando en aquellas pequeñeces ahora que sabía que él estaba a unos cuantos metros. Había querido verlo casi desde el mismo día que se había marchado, y cada día que pasaba iba cediendo a la desesperanza de que quizá no volvería a hacerlo, porque no había una seña clara de que algo así pudiese suceder, sin embargo, había guardado sus esperanzas en lo más profundo, listas para ser utilizadas cuando todo fuese mal, porque sabía que ante todo y pese a lo que la gente dijera, él era un hombre, y como tal, seguramente lo era honorable, sabía casi con certeza que cumpliría con su palabra.

-Hmp…- bufó él con la naturalidad impresa en cada expresión.

Avanzó un paso para observarle, sus ojos azabaches estaba absortos de lo que veían, la chica se notaba demasiado diferente a la última vez que la había encontrado, porque llevaba un espectacular vestido tradicional, cuyos bordados coloridos deleitaban la vista, y su piel albina resaltaba con la luz nocturna que caía sobre ella, aún mucho más a causa de las prendas de seda que llevaba puestas. Pudo percibir entonces que el maquillaje era ligero, y que no estropeaba su rostro ovalado con tantos polvos, se dio cuenta de que el rubor que sus mejillas despedían opacaba el color del artificial. Estaba bastante claro que ella no necesitaba semejante cosa, ella sola se encargaba de colorear de mil maneras diferentes aquellos pómulos que la hacían lucir bastante bonita.

Avanzó una vez más, y esta vez sintió su cercanía, ella permanecía en el mismo lugar, observando con detenimiento sus movimientos, él lo sabía, porque no perdía detalle alguno de los gestos de su rostro, de cada sensación que pudiera invadirla, porque tenía esa abrumante curiosidad que lo hacía detenerse a examinarla, como si sus ojos plateados fueran a darle la respuesta que necesitaba para todas sus preguntas.

-No… esp-esperaba encontrarlo…- dijo Hinata con tono bajo, demasiado como para que cualquiera escuchara, sin embargo, por el silencio que había invadido la escena, Sasuke pudo apreciar su voz con cierta claridad.

La observó privarle de sus ojos y esa conexión extraña que lo hizo detenerse justo frente a ella.

-Llevo medio día esperando que aparezcas…- comentó él con dejos de fastidio, sabiendo que no tenía motivo alguno para culparla, porque después de todo él había quedado de hacerle saber que la vería, cuando y en donde.

-Oh…- exclamó ella con nerviosismo a flor de piel, su rostro se apoderó de sus sensaciones en un color tan propio de un tomate bien maduro. Fue entonces cuando sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con ellas mismas, con la textura de sus dedos como si fuese la cosa más entretenida del mundo. – No… lo sabía… Lo si-siento.

Se sintió extraña, los nervios estaban aflorando como si la primavera hubiese llegado, sentía un calor descomunal apoderarse de su pecho y a la vez una punzada en el mismo que la hacía querer salir corriendo. Sabía que Sasuke la miraba sin mesura, y eso la ponía bastante fuera de sí, el hecho de que él estuviese en aquel lugar por tanto tiempo sólo para verla hizo que sus labios formaran una sonrisa diminuta en sus labios.

"_Deja de pensar…_" murmuró en sus adentros, ahí donde estaba completamente a salvo, porque sus ideas debido a las palabras de él sólo le dejaban interminables preguntas cuyas respuestas su corazón deseaba saber, y sin embargo ella se negaba a cualquier posibilidad remota de que algo que Sasuke Uchiha hiciera la hiciera sentir bien, bastante bien, aparte de aquello que tenían, lo que sea que fuese, consuelo, apoyo moral, lo que fuese.

-Estaba por irme…- murmuró él en tono bajo, pero perfectamente escuchable.

Ella levantó el rostro y le observó más cerca de lo que lo había visto nunca, sus labios se abrieron para decir algo y sin embargo no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que debía decir…

Bon bon bon bon…

Escuchó retumbar su corazón y la agitación en su pecho se incrementó.

Notó que sus cabellos rebeldes caían con gracia sobre su rostro y lo perfilaban de una manera casi perfecta, haciendo que se creara una sombra para darle un toque misterioso y bastante místico, puesto que sus ojos negros se encargaban de atraparla, como si la profundidad de los mismos fuera aprisionador y le congelara cada poro de su piel, haciéndola incapaz de moverse.

-Pero no me iré sin decir que esta será la última vez que me veas…- continuó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos absortos.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces, haciendo romper el hechizo que él se había propuesto hacer para mantenerla de aquella manera, dejándola en la cruda realidad. Él se iba y no volvería, no habría más palabras de consuelo, de ánimos, no habría más de aquello tan extraño, de las conversaciones tan pobres de palabras, y de aquellos ojos azabaches que la hacían comportarse de manera extraña.

-Eh…-salió de su boca sin pensar mientras que su corazón bombeaba sangre con mayor rapidez - ¿Po-porque?.

Sasuke arrugó el gesto sin saber muy bien como dar una respuesta a esa pregunta. La observó directamente a los ojos y descubrió que un brillo se acumulaba en la superficie, uno que no sabía que era ni el motivo por el cual queria seguir examinando aquella parte de su rostro.

-Porque... - soltó él poco premeditado, dejandose embelesar por su apariencia- es necesario... Deshacerse de las equivocaciones...

Hinata intentó comprender sus palabras, repitiendolas constantemente en el interior de su cabeza.

"_Una equivocación..."_ Murmuró para sí con esa voz lastimera que había creido escuchar antes en ella misma.

-Po...porque...- murmuró presa del desconcierto, ella había estado segura de lo que fuese que tuvieran, era algo diferente y hermoso, era como el inicio de una amistad que ella necesitaba desesperadamente. Pero para él era un error que pretendía corregir y ella simplemente quería saber el motivo de aquel punto. - Soy... Un error.

Sasuke parpadeó y dio un paso hacia atras, la escuchó tartamudear aquellas palabras, que aunque no estaban formulando una pregunta, para él eso estaba de sobra. Porque sabía que ella deseaba saber.

-No digo que eres una equivocación...- respondió en automático, como si su lengua tuviese algún maleficio para desobedecerle - Esto es...- continuó mientras su diestra los señalaba a ambos - un error.

Hinata frunció el ceño aún más, estaba intentando comprender lo que aquel gesto significaba. El decía que ella no era una equivocación, y sin embargo, si los ponía a ambos en el lugar, aquello era señalado incorrecto por el moreno. En automático un "Porqué?" Incomprendido salió a flote en sus pensamientos.

_"¿Porqué somos un error?"_

Sasuke desvió la mirada al ver que la chica se llevaba ambas manos a la altura de su pecho. No tenía porque darle explicaciones de sus decisiones, mucho menos de sus actos, tenia que hacer que sus pies se movieran lo más pronto posible antes de que otra cosa sucediera. Antes de que decidiera volver a echar un vistazo.

Hinata se percató del giro que el cuerpo del moreno hizo, porque el ruidillo de la gente y la música se escuchaba lo suficientemente lejos como para permitirle escuchar con presición la manera en que sus pies se giraban sobre sus propio eje.

BonBonBonBon...

Su corazón comenzó a retumbar en su interior en señal de alerta y la piel se le enchinó por completo, todas las dudas que tenía en la cabeza eran parte de sus sentidos y le cuchicheaban cosas al oído, pensamientos poco claros y quizá sin mucha importancia, porque levantó su rostro pese a ello y le dedicó una mirada suplicante a su silueta. Una que él no veía y ella no sabía con exactitud si ello estaba bien, o de si a final de cuentas deseaba que fuese descubierta de aquella manera.

Y ahí estaba otra vez aquella espalda tan amplia, tan firme y tan propia de un caballero andante que estaba bien segura de que él no era. Estiró la mano con torpeza para intentar alcanzarlo, con una incertidumbre en su interior que acechaba su cabeza.

-No...- exclamó con un hilo de voz y aferró sus muñecas a la vestimenta holgada del muchacho, prensandola y avanzando hacia él completamente avergonzada.

Su respiración se aceleró y la desesperación se aglomeraba en sus ojos por medio de gotas saladas que amenazaban con salir. Estaba tan apenada que tuvo que bajar el rostro para evitar su creciente sonrojo, y sin embargo, la fuerza con la que le sujetaba aumentaba sin pena alguna.

Sasuke giró su rostro logrando ver por encima de su hombro parte de los cabellos de ella cuya silueta se escondía en su espalda. Sentía el jaloneo en la parte baja de su camisa y el creciente agarre que ella le dejaba.

Respiró profundamente para intentar aclarar sus pensamientos, ella estaba ahí una vez más, tan expuesta y tan frágil, tan deplorable como odiaba verla pese a las pocas veces que lo había hecho, porque escuchar sus sollozos hacía que se le achicara el corazón y que un sabor amargo se apoderara de sus labios. Culpa.

-No me deje...- murmuró la peliazul con dejos de tristeza en su tono, sin soltarlo.

Sasuke se giró nuevamente para poder enfrentar aquellas palabras, estaba consciente de que ella le estaba haciendo partícipe de su vida de alguna manera y eso le traía recuerdos que él se empeñaba en catalogar como horribles, los detestaba y porque lo hacían sentir débil.

-No llores...- soltó tras un largo suspiro lleno de resignación mientras su diestra se apropiaba del fino mentón de ella.

Su voz era fría y taciturna, estaba lejos de despedir protección y comprensión, porque eso no era algo que formara parte de él, no era algo que pudiera ofrecer. Hizo que su mano levantara el rostro de la mayor de las Hyuuga y sus azabaches iris contemplaron con desconcierto las lágrimas acumuladas sobre sus ojos que nuevamente escurrían por sus mejillas.

-Dije que no lloraras...- continuó diciendole a base de un regaño, con el ceño fruncido que le daba un aspecto sombrío por el juego de luz tenue que caía sobre él.

Hinata se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se limpió las lágrimas sin importarle que el maquillaje se arruinara.

-De otra forma...- dijo con tono cansino, algo arrepentido de comenzar a formular lo que diría - no podrás observar el esplendor de los fuegos artificiales...

La Hyuuga abrió los ojos por completo y su rostro se iluminó, escuchar aquellas palabras era una forma de reconfortarle.

Y de pronto, sin que siquiera pudiera decir palabra alguna, un estallido se escuchó en lo alto del despejado firmamento y lo iluminó en tonos diversos rojizos que iban transformándose en coloridas chispas multicolor, en consecuencia un segundo estruendo se escuchó y Hinata elevó el rostro en automático.

Los fuegos artificiales estaban dando comienzo, lo que significaba que el conteo regresivo para que diera comienzo el año nuevo estaba ejecutándose en ese momento. Sus ojos perlados se deleitaron con el brillo que las chispas que se multiplicaban por doquier y su corazón comenzó a latir fervientemente.

Tomó su mano sin meditarlo y con la vengüenza invadiéndola, y sin embargo, descubrió que las yemas de sus dedos iban descubriendo la textura de las de él en una simple caricia que se tornó en agarre, y no bajo el rostro ni un momento, tampoco desvió la mirada.

La mantuvo ahí, frente a sus ojos y su piel albina y fría como el invierno mismo, al tanto que los brillos coloridos iban descendiendo por el firmamento y desapareciendo segundos más tarde. Su corazón retumbaba pero se sentía bien, se sentía hasta cierto punto tranquila y eso la mantenía estable frente al chico. Entonces cerró los ojos y suspiró con lentitud.

El moreno la observaba embelesado, las mejillas de ella estaban rojizas y ahora le mostraba otro modo de ella que él no conocía. Sonrió unicamente para su interior, disfrutaba cada segundo que los tintineos de luz coloreaban su silueta y la manera en que sus labios se tensaban aún con cierta tranquilidad.

Estaba a su alcance y sin embargo no se atrevía a dar otro paso.

Apretó el agarre en su mano con suavidad.

-Cierre los o-ojos...- dijo ella con voz casi inaudible y él se limitó a hacer lo que ella tan sedosamente demandaba.

-Feliz año...- enunció más tarde, cuando un estallido inundó los cielos, haciendo del momento la cúspide de aquella celebración tan esperada por muchos.

-Feliz año...- contestó él con sinceridad, abriendo los ojos nuevamente.

.

.

.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbando en su pecho sin cesar, un sonidillo molesto que sabía que solo escuchaba porque quería, y aunque necesitaba dejar de escucharlo, no podía detenerse.

Sus pies habían quedado paralizados y posteriormente salieron despegados en dirección al festival, fue entonces cuando sus ojos cafes se percataron de los fuegos artificiales que se desplazaban en lo alto, fue entonces, cuando el estallido se proclamó señor de la noche, que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido, de que siempre lo había estado y que se había mantenido ahí esperando algo que jamás llegaría. Ella no era de él, y nunca lo sería.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras sus pies disminuían la velocidad lentamente y a la vez intentaba respirar para recuperar el aliento. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que se direccionaba a su pecho, era una sensación repugnante que detestaba y que no podía evitar, para colmo sabía que nada tenía que ver con las mariposas.

Se aglomeró en su estomago la impotencia, la rabia y desesperación, produciendole unas nauseas descontroladas que le hacían arrugar el ceño. Se le oprimía el corazón con tanta facilidad que deseaba con toda el alma tener una botella de licor para adormecerse.

Pero ni siquiera la voz de Shino podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos, ese estúpido sentimiento y esa chica que pese a todo no podía calificar de otra cosa que no fuese bondadosa. Y detestaba no tener el valor de odiarla, por lo que pasaba a si mismo todo ese sentimiento frustrado y lo tragaba con angustia.

Sin más sintió sus pies detenerse con los ojos empañados de las constantes lágrimas que salían, proclamó un rugido entre sus labios, lloraba de dolor y se molestaba por hacerlo. Apretó las manos como si quisiera desaparecer.

Ella no le quería, ni le quería cerca. Mucho menos le querría de la forma en que él deseaba.

-Kiba...- proclamó Shino con calma, como si la escena que su amigo hacía fuera la más cotidiana pese a que jamás le había visto de aquella manera.

Shino le había estado esperando, buscándole en los alrededores, y al fin lo había encontrado, de la forma más inesperada posible, la desdicha afloraba por sus poros y podía olerla a varios metros de distancia. Distancia que había entre ambos.

Sabía lo que había ocurrido sin que el castaño abriera la boca para decirle, porque era algo que se esperaba desde siempre, y que el Inuzuka no había querido ver pese a las señales.

El tema era que si bien Hinata no era de Uzumaki, tampoco lo sería de Inuzuka, por el simple hecho de ser él, y del enorme campo de Amistad que florecía interponiéndose entre ambos.

No tenía palabras de consuelo, ni de remedio, y aún así seguía ahí parado viendo como el domador de perros se desmoronaba.

-Bonito inicio de año...- dijo el castaño con amargura, intentando que todo aquello que sentía saliera de su boca y abandonara su cuerpo en esas simples palabras.

Aburame asintió, sin decir ni cuestionar nada, pese a las dudas que tenía sobre lo ocurrido, más que nada en la forma, sin embargo, deseaba brindarle a su amigo la tranquilidad que necesitaba en lugar de atormentarlo con lo mismo. Se dedicó a mirarlo atentamente.

-Akamaru ha de sentirse solo...- enunció repentinamente y se giró hacia la vereda principal de la aldea.

-Entonces... - comenzó el de las gafas sin tener demasiada idea de cómo proseguir - te acompaño a casa.

Kiba asintió y arrastró los pies como pudo hacia la fisonomía de su viejo compañero haciendo que sus labios dibujaran un intento de sonrisa que parecía más expresión de horror que otra cosa.

-Deja eso...- negó Shino al ver el gesto - Halloween se ha ido...-.

Kiba siguió esforzandose sin éxito por unos segundos más en los cuales decidió que no tenía caso seguir intentando.

-Tal parece que Hina-chan no es para mí...- comentó con tono amargo.

Shino asintió y prosiguió su andar con la vista al frente. Al fin se había tocado el tema, y le dejaría proseguir para desahogarse.

-Quizá el "Señor Destino" decidió darme una patada en el trasero... Estúpida vida.- se quejó y se hundió de hombros para restarle importancia a todo aquello. - Ella... Ni siquiera se dignó a hablar... Y no es que sea, no sé... - se rascó la cabeza casi con desesperación en un intento por aclarar sus ideas.

-¿Le expusiste claramente tus sentimientos? - preguntó Shino para comprender mejor.

-Ehh... Bueno, no...- frunció el ceño tras pensarlo un poco - pero, salió huyendo cuando le dije que yo estaba ahí para ella.

-Dudo que haya captado tus "señales de amor" en el animado lenguaje Inuzuka...- le reprendió el de las gafas con un tono que Kiba podía reconocer bien pese a que a cualquier persona le fuera desapercibido.

-Hice un gran esfuerzo...- se defendió el castaño y chasqueó la lengua.

Lo cierto era que todo aquel revoltijo que había sentido en su interior estaba volviendo a la normalidad, después de todo era verdad, se había sentido idiota y no le había declarado claramente su sentir a Hinata, y ahora prácticamente se estaba dando por vencido.

Sabía que era lo correcto, pero su corazón le decía que no era suficiente.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos.

Suspiró con bastante tranquilidad al observar la silueta que tenía enfrente. Era la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que sus azabaches iris habían visto hasta ese momento, y lo cierto era que dudaba que alguien pudiera superarla en cualquier sentido.

Esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, casi imperceptible al notarla así, tan frágil, tan tranquila y cansada, tan terriblemente sexy. Aquella hembra era indomable en toda la extención de la palabra, y en noches como aquella se lo demostabra por completo.

Recorrió con sus manos sus cabellos rubios y se deleitó con el cosquilleo que sentían sus dedos al puro tacto cuando sus yemas bajaban sobre la superficie de sus hombros, llevándole por el conocido sendero de sus pechos bien contorneados que tanto adoraba. Sin embargo detuvo su andar y redireccionó su mano descendiendo hasta sus piernas, ubicandolas bajo las sábanas, aquellas delgadas prendas que lo separaban de un contacto visual demoledor.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? - la escuchó hablar con ese tono sarcástico que algunas veces la caracterizaba.

Temari abrió sus ojos verdes y se toparon con la mirada sorprendida del moreno, quien simplemente asintió como respuesta.

La chica se giró hasta quedar boca arriba y suspiró.

-El genio se queda sin palabras ante una chica desnuda...- comentó con sorna mientras le observaba de reojo.

Shikamaru se acomodó de tal forma que pudiera verle casi de frente, dejando caer su peso sobre su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha buscaba bajo las sábanas el camino de una de las piernas de la Kunoichi de la arena.

La rubia sonrió deleitándose del poder que su cuerpo tenía sobre aquel guerrero de la hoja y a la vez, sintiendo una satisfacción enorme por la simple manera en que él la miraba, lleno de un sentimiento mezclado con lujuria que la enloquecía, y que la hacía bajar la guardia ante él, para que aprovechara la situación y se adueñara de su cuerpo.

Se alzó un poco para besarle y dejó que sus manos se enredaran en sus cabellos largos, atrayéndole hacia ella e incitándolo a responder de manera provocativa, cosa que el chico no dudó ni un segundo.

Sintió su lengua penetrar su cavidad bucal mientras que su mano avanzaba por el contorno de su pierna hasta su muslo, apretándolo con ganas.

Temari dejó que sus manos descendieran por su espalda y sus uñas se atascaron en su piel con cierto afán de referenciarlo como suyo, era dueña de su piel y se lo hacía saber de aquella manera.

Shikamaru gruñó y se posicionó sobre ella hacíendole abrir las piernas que se enroscaron con maestría alrededor de su cintura haciendolo enloquecer. Sintió el pulso en la parte baja de su cuerpo y despegó su boca de la de ella, retirándose un poco para respirar, observándo su pecho desnudo subir y bajar descontroladamente haciendo palpitar su miembro lleno de deseo.

La deseaba más que a nada en el mundo, sin importar el número de veces que estuviera con ella, sin importar que tuviera que marcharse en un par de días, aprovechaba cada instante, embriagándose de su aroma, saboreando su piel desnuda y observándo cada sonrisa, cada mirada que lo invitaba a despojarla de sus ropas y hacerla suya al momento.

Temari sonrió al ver aquella conocida expresión en el chico, al sentir su creciente erección entre sus piernas y el cosquilleo que se apoderaba de su interior cada vez que sus partes íntimas se rozaban. Hizo descender sus manos por los pectorales del chico y se mordió el labio con fuerza, su piel estaba ardiendo y su interior lo proclamaba. Lo quería más cerca, más dentro.

Él volvió a besarla y descendió por su mentón, bordeando la línea de su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello que mordisqueó y lamió con anhelo, mientras sentía como las caderas de ella lo encendían más con aquel compás que lo llamaban.

Estaba lista, y él estaba completamente dispuesto a satisfacer su deseo con el cuerpo de aquella mujer impactante a la que se entregaba en cuerpo, mente y corazón. Porque su cerebro se desconectaba con cada estampida, con cada gemido y con cada grito en el que Temari imploraba por más placer, en el que lo llevaba al cielo como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, ese instánte por el cual vivía esperanzado cada día que la tenía lejos.

Se hundió entre sus piernas y la embistió con profundidad, pero sin demasiados ánimos de ser brusco, ella arqueó la espalda al instante y proclamó un gemido al oído del moreno, quien se adaptó con prontitud al estrecho sitio en el que su miembro se encontraba y volvió a embestirle con más fuerza, creando un ritmo que se aceleraba conforme los latidos de su corazón lo hacían, mientras que la respiración escapaba de sus bocas y las mismas se vaciaban de tantas sensaciones que se dedicaban a depositar por medio de besos sobre la piel del contrario.

Era un momento único para ambos, ella se enroscó más en él y le araño cuando sintió que él aceleró más el ritmo, haciendola sentir un mar de sensaciones que la acariciaban con un calor abrazador pese al frío que hacía en el exterior.

Era esa la mejor manera de recibir el año. Sin duda alguna, eso pensaban ambos.

.

.

.

-No deberías regresar sola a tu casa, es muy tarde...- dijo con un tono de voz serio.

La peliazul negó en un gesto bastante claro.

-No... E-estaré bien...- comentó mientras que dibujaba una sonrisa genuina.

Lo cierto era que estaba bastante alegre, se mostraba satisfecha de volverlo a ver, y de haber vencido a la amenaza latente de que él la dejara de lado también, ella deseaba con todas sus ganas saber más sobre él, sobre sus heridas, sus tristes iris tan vacíos como sus palabras secas que la mantenían atenta, todo aquello que le parecía atractivo a sus ojos, la llamada fortaleza del Uchiha que había ganado juntando todos aquellos pequeños detalles de los que ella estaba dispuesta a aprender sin miedo al fallo.

Porque esa era una de las cosas que había aprendido en aquellos ratos, que ella tenía derecho a a fallar y a levantarse, a mirar al horizonte y saber que no fallaría si se lanzaba. Pese al miedo que aún se regocijaba en su interior, Hinata deseaba creer que Sasuke estaría ahí para ella, necesitaba creerlo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se reprendió mentalmente por ello. Sin embargo, sabía que era extremadamente peligroso que ella andubiese sola por la aldea a esas altas horas de las horas, y pese a que era una Kunoichi y él no era precisamente un caballero, la invitación de acompañarla temblaba en la punta de su lengua.

- Debería...- comenzó con ceño fruncido, porque pese a que las palabras salieran, todo aquello le parecía cada vez más contradictorio, cada vez se distanciaba más de su pequeño mundo imaginario y solitario donde nada ni nadie importaba, sólo él.

-N-no debería...- volvió a negar ella con gesto amable, y sus manos albinas tomaron las suyas nuevamente, sintiendo un escalofrío al que ella le atribuyó la culpa al frío que empeoraba. - U-uchiha-san deb-debería partir...

Sasuke asintió.

-Pe-pero quisiera verle... Pronto - comentó con ánimos y esperanzas, depositadas en aquellas palabras.

-Cuando dispongas...- respondió un tanto atontado, sintiendo una combinación de frustración y estupidez creciente por cada palabra que decía cada que abría la boca.

Hinata sonrió y eso bastó para que el moreno sintiera despejarse de aquella sensación extraña que lo acechaba constantemente cada que se trataba de ella.

-Mañana...- puntualizó la Hyuuga mayor con ánimos y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar. - Buenas noches Uchiha-san... – se despidió con amabilidad y un tono dulce- Hay un p-pequeño prado, c-como a 10 minutos del primer campo de entrenamiento...

Sasuke asintió y la observó dar un par de pasos.

-Te veré ahí a las 10 en punto. - dijo él con seriedad y se dio la vuelta para posteriormente flexionar las rodillas de manera que alcanzara el impuso necesario para despegar del piso - Sé Puntual...

-S-si...- respondió ella por encima de su hombro y se volvió hacia su camino con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho que latía desbordado, estaba feliz.

Era inicio de año y la vida le sonreía, la hacía sentir que existían las segundas oportunidades y que se podía hacer cualquier cosa que uno se propusiera. Y lo único que ella necesitaba de momento, eran las pequeñas charlas con el único miembro de uno de los Clanes más poderosos de la aldea.

Por fin seguiría adelante.

.

.

.

-Está con ella...- soltó la chica con un profundo desconsuelo, mirando el piso como si no hubiese más en el mundo.

Sakura Haruno observó a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, aquella con la que había compartido tantas cosas, peleas por un chico al que ni siquiera le importaba su existencia, llantos desconsolados, una infancia en común y sus gustos por los chicos, opiniones sobre la aldea, sus compañeros y una guerra que si bien las había hecho fuertes, las había lastimado igual que a todos los demás.

Ya no eran más unas florecillas que seguían creciendo en el pasto, esperando el mejor momento para florecer. Ahora eran unas Kunoichis hechas y derechas, y cada una tenía su lado especial. Aunque Ino algunas veces se empeñara en mantenerse estancada.

Algunas veces como aquella.

-No es un buen momento para esto Ino...- comentó la pelirosa dejándose caer a su lado en la banca, mientras observaba en la distancia a Naruto hacíendole señas de apresurarse.

Pero ella sabía que con la Yamanaka y en momentos como ese, en el que la necesitaba pese a todo, no había tiempos para apresurarse.

-Deberías... Superarlo - continuó Sakura con determinación en sus palabras. - Creo firmemente en que puedes encontrar algo mucho mejor que Shikamaru Nara.

-Lo dices fácil porque Naruto siempre estuvo prendado de ti... Demasiado sencillo. - respondió Ino mirándola de reojo.

Era lo que menos le gustaba de ella en ese tipo de situaciones, ambas eran testarudas pero el sentido de la competencia Yamanaka lo tenía ganado desde siempre, aunque realmente deseaba algunas veces no resultar vencedora en algunos casos, como ese.

-Bueno, nunca le demostraste amor a Shikamaru tampoco...- se limpió las manos la Haruno con las cejas arqueadas.

-Es culpa de esa chica... No sé que le ve...- arrugó la nariz en un gesto de descontento - Yo lo tenía todo bajo control...

-¿Ah si? - cuestionó algo sarcástica la pelirosa - ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Le puso un Kunai en la cabeza y te lo arrebató?

-No...- protestó inmediatamente la rubia, apretando los puños. - Seguramente, se lo llevó a la cama...

Sakura suspiró cansada.

-Si fuese sólo ese tipo de atracción, creo que él saldría con otras chicas en su ausencia...- le reprendió Sakura, intentando que sus palabras llegaran al punto. - Sin embargo... Le espera, le es fiel.

La ojiazul tragó saliva con amargura, Sakura tenía razón, y ella lo sabía en el fondo, siempre lo había hecho. Porque Shikamaru llegaba incluso a esbozar una que otra sonrisa estúpida cuando se trataba de ella, por diminuta que fuera, suspiraba y no precisamente de cansancio y si bien era un completo estúpido, todo él era serenidad cuando ella estaba presente.

Y ella estaba celosa, no quería ser la mejor amiga, pero jamás se había arriesgado demasiado, y sabía que ella no se atrevería a dar tanto como Temari.

Había algo en la chica de la arena que le molestaba, era su actitud de "Yo lo puedo todo", su mirada desafiante y su sonrisa provocativa, su manera de vestir y su peinado ridículo. Y lo peor del caso era que la odiaba con todo su ser y podía mantener una buena conversación con ella.

Pero debía culpar a alguien de haberle robado su felicidad al lado del idiota más flojo de la aldea. Y era ella quien se llevaba sus insultos.

-Si bueno... Si Sakura Haruno superó a Sasuke Uchiha...- comentó con una sonrisa retorcida.

Sakura bufó y le dió un codazo a la rubia.

-Deja eso... Has de recordarmelo a diario.

-Y con su mejor amigo...- chisteó la ojiazul como si de un crimen severo se tratara.

La pelirosa le fulminó con la mirada.

-No es como si Sasuke alguna vez me hubiese hecho caso... - bajó la mirada con pesadez la Haruno, recordando amargos y viejos tiempos - Elegí tomar la mano de Naruto a quedarme estancada. Él me quiere, y yo también.

-Él te ama, Sakura... - la corrigió Yamanaka.

-Lo sé...- sonrió un poco sonrojada la ojiverde.

-Tienes suerte...- asintió Ino y se puso de pie, estirándose.- Digo, de aguantar bofetadas, golpes e insultos tantos años.

-¡Ino cerda!- se puso de pie la Haruno apretando los puños con ganas.

-Jajajajaja- se carcajeó la aludida - La frentona al ataque...- prosiguió con burla.

Sakura también sonrió. Le gustaba el tipo de relación que llevaba con la rubia, pese a todos los problemas que alguna vez surgieron, ella era y sería siempre su mejor amiga.

.

.

.

"_Desearía poder hablar con alguien"._

La noche seguía su transcurso, asombrosamente el cielo se mantenía despejado, dejando que el brillo de las estrellas iluminaran tenuemente con aquel tono marfil las pocas copas de los árboles que seguían llenas de hojas, pero repletas de nieve en su parte superior.

La chica caminó con calma para que sus sandalias de madera no resbalaran en alguna superficie congelada de la vereda y cayera accidentalmente. Eso realmente sería vergonzoso y pese a que la mayor parte de la gente seguía concentrada en el festival, ella era una Hyuuga, y como tal debía tener el porte característico de siempre, debía mantenerse pulcra y su semblante debía permanecer intacto.

"_Una Hyuuga no comete tonterías, mucho menos se desliza en la nieve"_ pensó la castaña y prosiguió con cautela su rumbo hacia la mansión de su clan, donde esperaba que su hermana estuviese debido a que le había buscado por doquier, como habían quedado de verse en determinada hora en un punto estratégico para volver a casa. Sin embargo no le había encontrado y ahora tenía que recorrer el camino a casa completamente sola.

Esperaba no encontrarse con Neji, ya que seguramente se pondría histérico. Lo cierto era que la aldea en sí era bastante segura, además de que ella era una gran ninja y podía cuidarse sola. Realmente podía hacerlo, pero no le dejaban demostrarlo en casa, porque siempre Neji tenía que actuar de niñera acompañándola a todos lados cada que tenía que salir. Era como si la presión de ser la heredera del Clan la persiguiera por todos lados.

Frunció el ceño, algunas veces deseaba que su hermana comprendiera un poquito todo por lo que ella pasaba, todo de lo que se había escapado tantos años debido a la decisión del consejo y de su propio padre. Aunque también se ponía en sus zapatos y en todo aquello que la mayor de las Hyuuga tuvo que haber sentido ante el rechazo de su progenitor, sus desplantes, sus palabras y lo peor del caso en sí quizá no fueron las cortantes palabras que herirían a cualquiera, y que una hija jamás se espera escuchar por parte de quien deseas apoyo, protección y amor. Tal vez lo que más caló en el corazón de la peliazul fue precisamente la total indiferencia con la que fue tratada por tantos años por Hiashi.

Inconscientemente la castaña apretó con fuerza ambos puños de sus manos, le daba pavor siquiera pensar en ese tipo de cosas, le daba terror sentirse alguna vez rechazada por su familia. Y le daba pánico fallarle a su padre, no ser capaz de superar todas sus expectativas. Por ello, pretendía siempre cumplir con todas las "normas" de la buena familia y llevar en alto su apellido, aunque le costasen amistades o posiblemente, alguna que otra relación de cualquier tipo con los aldeanos.

Sabía que para muchos, ella era una insolente, altanera y fría chica con la que no podías siquiera cruzar una mirada sin que te hiciera un desplante. Y como ejemplo había estado la conversación de hacía unos días con Naruto. Aunque también aceptaba que el rubio se merecía todos los desplantes del mundo.

Tampoco le importaba demasiado la vida escolar que llevaba, sus compañeras de equipo eran buenos, y juntos tenían un desempeño maravilloso, sin embargo, Midoriko y Sumire se empeñaban en buscarle algún chico que llamara su atención. Algun ninja engreído que se creía con la suficiente categoría de hablarle. Justo como había sucedido hoy.

"_Mira Hanabi, Konohamaru te está viendo… sonríe"_ había dicho con picardía Sumire, una chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que se mofaba de cada chico que intentaba siquiera mirar a la castaña.

"_Es Konohamaru… no es cualquier chico"_ dijo entonces Midoriko, le había dado un ligero codazo, como si aquellas palabras y aquel golpe fueran el impulso necesario para que sus ojos plateados hicieran contacto con los del aludido.

Konohamaru se había convertido en un gran guerrero, ser nieto del Tercero le daba la categoría necesaria para codearse con las familias de clase, pese a que eso debía no existir en estos tiempos en los que la armonía reinaba con florecillas de colores y múltiples arcoíris deslumbrando el cielo azul y soleado tras las nubes de algodón, tal y como lo pintaban todos después de la guerra.

Era apuesto, no era algo que podía negarse, y no era engreído, era amable y sus pláticas no eran aburridas, eso era lo que podía decir de él tras las contadas veces que había tenido que quedarse a solas con él debido a los intentos fallidos de sus amigas de verla feliz.

Sin embargo, no comprendía del todo qué era la "felicidad" que Sumire y Midoriko deseaban que alcanzara. ¿Era amor lo que necesitaba para ser feliz? Y si era así, ¿porqué estaban ellas tan seguras de que precisamente ese chico podría gustarle a ella?

Era algo completamente absurdo.

Y lo peor del caso es que Konohamaru no era su tipo. Al menos eso sentía ella. No le despertaba demasiado interés aunque Midoriko se empeñaba en decir que eso era culpa de Hiashi, por no haberla dejado crecer como la gente normal, y que a su edad, los chicos debían ser el centro de atención de cualquiera. Los chicos, sus miradas, sus besos y coqueteos, todo era perfectamente normal, según lo que había escuchado decir y sin embargo ella no le daba la atención necesaria a esas nimiedades, como les llamaba.

Además, no es que Konohamaru gustara de ella, era un año mayor y seguramente tenía con qué entretenerse, quizá le llamaba la atención, o bueno… seguramente había algún motivo meramente casual y superficial para que sus miradas se encontraran en determinadas situaciones como las de esta noche, y no algo profundo y verdadero hasta el punto de la pasión como Sumire y Midoriko aseguraban.

"_Ella son las que necesitan un novio con urgencia, no yo"_ pensó la castaña con un sonrisa en el rostro y se alegró de ver la puerta de su casa. Se había tardado más de la cuenta y eso se lo debía a los tacones de madera que llevaba.

Pero al fin estaba en casa y estaba cansada, solo esperaba que su padre durmiera ya y no tener que escuchar un sermón sobre el porqué Hinata no llegaba a su lado.

.

.

.

Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el piso, sin importarle mucho que su Kimono se ensuciara, no es que fuera poco prudente o descuidada, sin embargo, en momentos como ese, se sentía exhausta y lo único que deseaba era que su mente encontrara un poco de paz, de tranquilidad y que dejara de parecer un motor de combustión a punto de estallar.

Suspiró con cansancio y estiró las manos para quitarse las sandalias, quedando únicamente en calcetines, ni siquiera tenía ánimos para llegar al cuarto y desvestirse, podía quedarse dormida ahí mismo de no ser que era demasiado incómodo y amanecería molida.

Lo cierto era que no había salido de viaje, ni había caminado la gran cosa, los esfuerzos físicos no eran para ella un problema debido a la condición física que tenía. Por el contrario, le agradaba caminar al aire libre como lo había hecho esa noche. No había tenido una batalla campal en la que había arriesgado su vida. Nada de eso.

Lo único que había pasado era que estaba expuesta a su cabeza toda la tarde y parte de la noche. La había hecho funcionar más de la cuenta como lo hacía desde hacía poco y eso la dejaba más agotada y tensa que cualquier batalla contra los Akatsuki. Y eso ya era estar exagerando, debía ser.

Sin embargo así se sentía cada vez que Neji Hyuuga y Rock Lee le acompañaban a casa, la invitaban a salir o simplemente decidían que era tiempo de entrenar. Pensar en tenerlos a ambos juntos haciendo cualquier cosa que pareciera llamar su atención era lo que se había tornado hasta cierto punto molesto para ella. Porque eso era lo que parecía que hacían.

Y Ten ten estaba completamente convencida de que había enloquecido, que sus hormonas se habían vuelto locas y que sus ojos la engañaban cada vez que Lee le sonreía con aquella galantería, cada vez que Neji la atravesaba con aquellos ojos poderos, tan blancos como pura era su alma.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se dio de golpes contra la puerta. Los tres se habían quedado de ver en el festival y ambos se habían preocupado por traerla a casa para que no volviera sola pese a que sabían que Tenten era una Kunoichi reconocida y de temer. Ya que ambos eran caballerosos, eran amables y hasta cierto punto adorables.

Era comprensible que con el paso de los años, tanto tiempo juntos, ella les tomara aprecio, posteriormente cariño e incluso llegara a sentir amor por la relación tan estrecha que mantenían, eran mejores amigos. Sin embargo, lo extraño era que su mente le jugaba malos momentos, malos pensamientos que le habían hecho creer que Lee se esforzaba más de la cuenta para llamar su atención, y que Neji dejaba de lado su egocentrismo y altanería cuando se trataba de ella. Lo peor del caso era que por algún motivo que no lograba comprender, ambos resplandecían ante sus ojos y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que uno de ellos hacía algún ademán caballeroso, algún gesto que la dejaba sin palabras, como pasarle la jalea cuando desayudaban juntos, o incluso ofrecerle un vaso de leche.

"_Un vaso de leche"_ pensó ella arrugando el gesto.

Tenía ganas de darse de golpes por pensar estupideces. No era como si ella se hubiese enamorado de ambos. No era como si deseara que los labios de Neji se estamparan contra los suyos, ni que imaginara de vez en vez recorrer con sus albas manos los pectorales bien formados de Lee.

Se hundió de hombros y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

Estaba avergonzada, se sentía una malvada por tener pensamientos indecorosos no solo de uno, si no de ambos. De ser tan estúpida y de querer comerse el mundo, uno que estaba fuera de su alcance porque tal vez ella estaba exagerando y ninguno de ellos la veía como ella pensaba. Teniendo tantas chicas bonitas en la aldea, y teniendo los años de amistad que ellos tres llevaban, era poco probable, y menos posible cada vez que lo pensaba.

"Que alguien me mate…" murmuró en sus adentros mientras se levantaba con cierta dificultad debido a las telas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Arrastró los pies hasta la primera puerta de la casa que era su habitación y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre su cama como si no existiese nada que importara más en el mundo. Estaba convencida de que lo suyo no tenía solución, y deseaba poder ser como Sakura para ser tan determinada, o como Ino, tan bonita tan sexy, seguramente con alguna de ellas uno de los dos caería rendido a sus pies, reconocía que ella tenía lo suyo y que si hacía buenas jugadas y utilizaba las estrategias correctas, las cosas podrían marcharle bien, el punto era decidirse por alguno de ellos.

Y ella, no quería decidirse.

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y sus ojos blancos seguían sin poder cerrarse, seguían brillando en la oscuridad de su habitación en conjunto con la sonrisa que acompañaba sus carnosos labios.

Sus cabellos estaban revueltos y se giraba de vez en vez sobre la superficie acolchonada para lograr adoptar una mejor postura, quizá con eso lograría dormir más pronto.

Lo peor del asunto era que en verdad deseaba dormir porque quería que amaneciera pronto. Ya quería salir corriendo a plena mañana hacia los campos de entrenamiento, ya quería verlo.

Se sintió tonta por ese simple hecho. Pero no le confundía en absoluto.

No era como si contara los minutos para ver al guapísimo Sasuke Uchiha, era como si quisiera que pasara el tiempo para ver a su mentor, a quien le enseñaría la vida plena y le ayudaría a deshacerse de todo aquello que le molestaba. Era justamente eso lo que quería y lo que necesitaba.

Lo pensó para si misma no como un reproche, si no por el simple hecho de recordar su actitud esta misma noche, cuando casi tuvo que suplicar por su presencia, cuando tuvo que dejar de lado su escaso orgullo e ir tras él para que no huyera. Lo cierto era que no deseaba sentirse más sola de lo que estaba, y no quería tener que retroceder sus pasos y correr tras el consuelo que Kiba, su mejor amigo le había ofrecido. No, ella quería ser fuerte, quería triunfar y no quería ser una carga para ellos como siempre tenía que serlo.

Además, nadie sabía de la existencia del moreno rodeando la aldea, eso era un secreto de ambos, por ambos y para ambos, porque los dos eran los únicos beneficiados… ¿O no?

Arrugó la frente ante su última reflexión, si detenía sus acelerados pasos un segundo, se podía percatar de que ella tomaba algo de él para beneficiarse, y él no había hecho nada por cobrarse, él simplemente estaba ahí para ella. No había una reciprocidad hasta el momento.

El moreno no tomaba algo a cambio y eso la hacía sentirse extraña, le conocía poco pero en verdad deseaba formar parte importante de su vida como ahora él lo era de cierta forma en la e ella. Quizá si él se abriera un poco con ella, comprendería el porqué de sus decisiones, y descubriría algo más de aquella turbia personalidad que él se cargaba.

Hinata tenía muchas dudas y muchas preguntas por hacer, y esperaría el momento preciso para que él pudiera responder sin sentirse presionado o comprometido, ella no quería hacerlo enfadar, no. Ella deseaba ganarse su confianza, para que pudiera existir una amistad, justo lo que deseaba.

Sonrió con cierto anhelo, esperanzada y a la vez con gracia, porque jamás se imagino con anterioridad que alguien como ella, pudiera llegar a conocer al Uchiha y mucho menos, entablar una amistad con él. Eso se lo dejaba a gente como Sakura o Naruto, con los que él compartió momentos de su vida, con los que estableció un lazo en común, uno que él se decidió a cortar con el tiempo.

Aún con todo, ella estaba segura de que de alguna manera lo lograría, quizá Sasuke le mostrara su lado amable y descubriría todo lo que tuviese preparado para ella.

.

.

.

El sol brillaba y aunque sus rayos no eran demasiado calurosos, el frío disminuía tenuemente su esplendor y los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja aprovechaban al máximo esos pequeños lapsos de tiempo que el buen clima les dejaba en el día.

Era lo que algunos podían llamar "un buen comienzo de año".

La plaza estaba repleta de gente pese a ser temprano aún y en medio de los diversos cajetes que conformaban los jardines espolvoreados de escarcha que parecía perder la batalla contra el calor comenzando a derretirse, estaban un grupo de chicos que permanecían sentados.

-Al menos hay buen clima – comentó un chico algo robusto y de cabellos rojizos que se llevó una galleta a la boca.

-Si Chouji, ya lo hemos notado… - sentenció Naruto con un gesto demoledor como si trajera la peor resaca de su vida.

-Ya me enfadé de esperar…- murmuró Kiba moviendo los dedos con impaciencia. -¿Porqué tenemos que esperarlo de cualquier forma?

-Bueno… porque no estaríamos completos…- contestó evidente Neji, quien se dejó caer sobre una banca un tanto distante.

-¡Miren, allá viene! – se entusiasmó Rock Lee mientras se ponía de pie un tanto acelerado.

A una distancia prudente una silueta se acercaba con calma, llevando ambas manos por detrás de la cabeza, haciendo reposar la misma sobre ellos, con la mirada cansada y caminando con la paciencia más grande del mundo, o con la flojera, también podría ser.

-¡Uy uy uy! – gritó Naruto y se puso de pie también.

Habían quedado de almorzar juntos para iniciar bien el año, en armonía y seguir haciendo lo que los chicos hacen aparte de ser buenos ninjas.

-¡Parece que alguien tuvo acción anoche! – Prosiguió con sorna el rubio mientras los demás se mofaban del recién llegado.

-Seguramente amaneció empiernado y tuvo que pedir permiso para salir…- prosiguió con la burla Kiba carcajeándose delante del Nara.

Shikamaru se hundió de hombros para restar importancia a toda la sarta de palabrerías de sus amigos.

-Al menos él tiene quien lo abrace por las noches…- murmuró Lee con una mueca graciosa.

-Y no precisamente nos referimos a un perro…- se mofó Neji con tono superior.

Kiba palideció y bajó la mirada azorado. Sin dejar de reírse forzadamente para que los demás no vieran su vergüenza.

-Si bueno, lo dice el que tiene una fila de mujeres tras de él…- continuó Chouji un tanto ofendido por no obtener demasiada atención como ciertos de sus compañeros.

Neji no respingó, se hizo el indiferente y se dio la media vuelta hasta llegar a la altura de Lee, poniéndose a su costado. El castaño era sociable pero no asistía demasiado a aquel tipo de reuniones, mucho menos aquellas que incluyeran licor, porque pese a todo, no era bien visto que un miembro del Clan Hyuuga anduviese ebrio por las calles de la aldea, montando espectáculos poco dignos de su rango.

-Él no necesita chicas… teniendo a Lee… - se burló Kiba un tanto repuesto, haciendo que todos soltaran una risotada.

Neji frunció el ceño, sin embargo Lee se le dejó ir encima, propinándole un beso en la mejilla al ojiblanco.

-Mi amor… ya se dieron cuenta…- murmuró sonriente Lee invitando al Hyuuga a no molestarse por los comentarios poco prudentes e importantes de los chicos hacia ambos.

-Todo esto lo inició Naruto para no tener que evidenciar que lo único que Haruno le da son golpes… amor apache, amor masoquista – ironizó Neji con una afilada sonrisa.

-Saquen su látigo chicos… a Naruto le gusta – continuó Lee con ademanes un tanto exagerados.

-¡Oh Sasuke! Golpéame pero no me dejes… - fingió la voz Chouji mientras se llevaba otra galleta a la boca.

-Hey hey hey….- metió las manos el aludido, muerto de risa – Kiba tu mejor ni te rías, que eso de que Shino te acompañe hasta la puerta de tu casa no es nada sano.

Shino se hizo notar por primera vez en el rato, y todos callaron. Naruto palideció y bajó la mirada tragando saliva bastante apenado. Lo cierto era que el de las gafas siempre pasaba desapercibido y nunca comentaba o hablaba más de la cuenta. Sentía venir el golpe en cualquier instante.

-Bueno… - se atrevió a decir Shino, queriendo formar parte de la jugarreta y sin saber muy bien como hacerlo, ciertamente no le encontraba sentido a la plática, y en cómo todos se esmeraban por buscarle el lado burlesco de los apetitos sexuales de cada uno. Pero sentía que después de todo, nada pasaría si lo intentaba y dejaba pasar su instinto natural solo una vez. – Para algo están los amigos… Y eso Sai debe de habértelo enseñado bastante bien.

-¡Uh! – gritó Kiba casi al unísono de todos los demás, mientras Naruto se sonrojaba y se echaba a reír como loco.

El grupo siguió riendo, incluso Shikamaru aunque pareciera irreal, lo cierto es que eran chicos y hacían babosadas cada que podían, se burlaban de todos entre todos y compartían amenos momentos que les recordaban que antes de ser Ninjas, eran amigos. Y que siempre lo serían.

Se dirigieron entonces a uno de los pequeños y pintorescos restaurantes para almorzar, que era el tema principal de la reunión, ya que en cualquier momento todos sentían que Chouji les daría una mordida si no se apuraban.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

**N**otas:

**Gracias a todos por dejarme un Review**, lo cierto es que estaba bastante desanimada, no he tenido muy buen tiempo en cuanto a muchas cosas y no había podido escribir algo decente. Así que les pido una disculpa a mis lectores por la demora, pero aquí está recién salido del horno el siguiente capítulo.

Estoy_ nerviosa por el pequeñísimo episodio ShikaTema_ haha, estoy practicando para cuando llegue la hora de la verdad, o algo así.

Bueno, pues espero que las cosas mejores de aquí en adelante y así publicar pronto.

**Pero cuéntenme. ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué opinan sobre la actitud de Sasuke? ¿Y los pensamientos de Hanabi? ¿Qué les pareció la tortura de Tenten? O quizá sobre los sentimientos de Ino, díganme lo que les gustó y lo que les gustaría que mejorara.**

Poco a poco iré destapando y descifrando las parejas que dejaré en este Fic, que será un poco diferente a las de EPE. Y espero que no me aniquilen o algo por el estilo.

Por sus Reviews:

_Pochyy_,** ania-coug**,_ kierinahana_,** Dark Amy-chan**, _Tsuki Tsuruga_, Ehm **"Guest"**,_ Kikuta Madaren_, **Tokeijikakeno Orenji**,_ Valentina_, y en especial para **Mary** que me ha dejado reviews en casi todas mis Historias, Gracias.

Una vez más, gracias por su apoyo, no sería nada sin ustedes y sin sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

Hasta la próxima.

**A**_ry._


	5. Diez para las Diez

_Los personajes de **Naruto **no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**Alguien como tú.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo V: 10 para las 10.**

**.**

**.**

"_A veces siento al despertar… que el sueño es la realidad" – Mago de Oz_

.

.

.

.

-Hinata... Hinata... Padre pregunta por ti...

Sintió como su cuerpo era removido constantemente, cada vez con más fuerzas, sin embargo y aunque arrugara el gesto, sus párpados estaban pesados y sin ánimo alguno de abrirse.

-Hinata...

Reconoció la voz de Hanabi, con aquel tono molesto que la caracterizaba cuando se desesperaba, estaba esforzandose sin éxito y eso la ponía cabreada.

-Hinata con un demonio... - proclamó molesta la castaña - Primer día del año y tu te despiertas a las 10 de la mañana... ¡¿A qué hora llegaste?!

La mayor de las Hyuuga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se sentó de un brinco sobre su cama y dirigió la vista a la mesita de noche que tenía al lado derecho de su cama donde yacía el despertador.

El reloj daba las 09:50 am.

Bonbonbobonbon...

Se llevó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho y salió disparada fuera de la cama. Se había quedado dormida y ahora no tenía tiempo de ducharse, de arreglarse o cualquier otra cosa que hubiese querido hacer.

_"Sé puntual" _

Escuchó aquella parca voz en su cabeza y se movilizó con gran agilidad sobre el armario para cambiarse la ropa de dormir por algo decente. Cogió unos pantaloncillos cortos y se colocó una playera sin tirantes y se echó la chaqueta gruesa encima.

-Bien...- dijo Hanabi sorprendida de la rapidez de su hermana.- Te espero abajo... Le diré a papá que...

-No desayunaré con ustedes...- terminó la frase Hinata mientras se acomodaba el cabello frente al espejo por unos instantes.

-¿Estás loca?- preguntó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.- Es año nuevo.

-Disculpame con Padre p-pero debo salir... Es t-tarde.

Hinata salió corriendo con unas viejas botas acolchadas en mano y dejó a su hermana en la habitación completamente consternada por su actitud.

Pero no era eso o que su padre se enfadara con ella lo que la tenía preocupada. Era que iba realmente retrasada y que ni corriendo llegaría puntual.

Se colocó los botines y salió disparada fuera de la casa. Sólo esperaba que Uchiha no se desesperara y se marchara. Lo esperaba con todo el corazón.

.

.

.

Se recargó sobre el tronco de un árbol cuyas hojas aún luchaban contra el poderoso clima que amenazaba con quitarles la vida. Estaba sobre una de las ramas gruesas para que la misma pudiera soportar su peso, desde las alturas se mantendría alerta para cualquier movimiento de alguien que no fuera la chica que esperaba.

Desde ahí no podía ser visto por quien quiera que caminara por esos rumbos en esa fría mañana.

El moreno metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se removió bajo la gruesa chaqueta que llevaba encima para evitar que le diera hipotermia o algo por el estilo debido a que últimamente se la vivía al aire libre demasiado tiempo, y todo era debido a que no había sido capaz de negarse a verla a ella.

Ella que ahora parecía llegar tarde, y no necesitaba un reloj para saber que pasaba de la hora acordada, lo sabía porque llevaba un buen rato ahí recargado y no escuchaba más que a la fauna del lugar que comenzaba a movilizarse en su vida cotidiana.

_"Bueno, esto te confirma como un estúpido..." _Se catalogó a si mismo y hundió su cabeza en la apertura de su cuello para evitar que el mismo sufriera a causa del frío.

Debía estar loco para estar ahí parado esperando. Igual que el día anterior, con la diminuta diferencia de que ayer, ella no sabía que la esperaba y ahora, él no tenía idea de si ella se dignaría a aparecer.

Sin embargo también sabía lo que lo mantenía ahí.

Había meditado un poco durante la noche y eso no significaba que sus ojos se vieran cansados de no dormir bien. No. Él unicamente se había dedicado a poner sus pensamientos en marcha quizá un par de minutos u... Horas, tal vez. Él era un Uchiha, y los Uchihas no contaban el tiempo.

Era la sensación que el tacto con ella le había provocado, el calor que se desplegó por toda su mano cuando ella tomó las suyas, había sido una pequeña descarga de energía que había hecho que él apretara las suyas cuando tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Era extraño pero sentía la necesidad de volver a palpar su piel suave, y explorar su textura nuevamente, con más detenimiento.

Se reprendía por eso, ya que por ningún motivo ella le permitiría hacer algo así, porque quizá sus hormonas estaban ansiosas por sentir la calidez de una mujer que no debía ser la Hyuuga. Ya que la peliazul era bastante inocente como para caer en sus juegos.

Y no es que él quisiese enrolarse con ella en alguno.

Chasqueó la lengua y evitó seguir pensando tanta tontería. Necesitaba despejar su mente para cuando ella arribara. Para cuando quisiera hablar de lo que sea que a la chica se le viniera en mente.

.

.

.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor, era enorme la habitación pese a que no se ocupara muy seguido, debido a las ocupaciones de cada uno en esa casa, principalmente de Hiashi, que pese a sus intentos de mantener un régimen tradicionalista, salía demasiado fuera de la ciudad, o del país.

Los Hyuuga eran poderosos no solo a causa de su criterio en las reuniones del consejo de la aldea, ni de su Kekkei Kai, si no por los negocios que Hiashi se había dedicado a hacer en nombre directo del acaudalado Clan.

Si bien no era del conocimiento de sus hijas, hasta que alguna de ellas tomara las riendas del mismo, Hanabi podía imaginar como referencia la misma barrera de sangre, algunos servicios especiales de protección en paralelo a las misiones ultimamente más pacifistas de la aldea de la hoja, y un proyecto para mejorar la calidad del entrenamiento ninja.

Lo cierto es que tener a su Padre lejos de casa le causaba una sensación contradictoria, puesto que si bien no le extrañaba demasiado cuando estaba ausente, y no le molestaba en absoluto que se marchara por largos periodos, la presión sobre sus hombros no disminuía al quedarse a cargo de las pequeñas decisiones a su al rededor.

Y si bien Hinata formaba parte de ese mundo de decisiones, podría decirse que la mayor era un poco pasiva en cuanto a la toma de decisiones. Cosa tomaba su padre para catalogarla de 'temperamento débil' como solía criticarle a menudo.

Tomó asiento y observó la fina vajilla frente a ella que le mostraba sus primeros alimentos del día. Suspiró y levantó la vista, encontrándose con los imperativos ojos de su padre.

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó el líder del Clan mientras observaba con cautela a su hija menor.

-Hinata no desayunará con nosotros... Le ha surgido un asunto...- respondió de la forma más cortés que pudo y agachó la cabeza en automático - Pide disculas a Padre por su ausencia.

-Disculpas que no son aceptadas...- enfatizó Hiashi tomando el tenedor entre sus manos, arrugando el ceño que mostraba sus arrugas - Tu hermana es una desconsiderada, no tiene prioridades y es completamente vaga. Decepcionante.

La castaña tomó el vaso de leche que se encontraba cerca y se lo llevó a la boca para degustar del líquido blanquecino, sin muchos ánimos de escuchar lo que Hiashi tenía para decir.

_"Es una desconsiderada"_ pensó ella al tener que poner su mejor semblante serio para evitar que su molestia se evidenciara delante de su progenitor.

-Saldré de viaje por la tarde...- comentó Hiashi limpiandosé la boca con una servilleta bordada en las puntas. - Permanecerás bajo la custodia de Neji, pero serás tú la responsable de la casa, ya a que Hinata parece importarle poco.

-Como usted ordene, Padre. - asintió Hanabi y se le revolvió el estómago.

Ahí estaba ese peso de responsabilidad sobre sus hombros nuevamente, enjaulada por su guardia Neji, que la seguiría a sol y sombra, siguiendo rotundamente las especificaciones de su padre.

_"Bueno fuera quedarse sola, y hacer cuanto quisiera"_ mentalizó la menor de las Hyuuga con gesto cansado en el rostro.

Hiashi se levantó de la mesa y abandonó la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, dejándo a Hanabi sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

.

.

.

Sus pies se detuvieron por completo, sentía la respiración cortada y la lucha de sus pulmones para obtener aire y de su corazón acelerado por seguir bombeando sangre frenéticamente. Y sin embargo, su pie resbaló en el último instante haciendo desbalancear su figura por completo, desviándose hacia tras haciendole caer de sentaderas.

-Auch...- se lamentó la peliazul cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras su mano diestra se dirigía hacia la zona de su cuerpo afectada.

-Deberías tener más cuidado...- escuchó una voz seca proveniente de la parte superior de uno de los arboles que rodeaban so fisonomía.

Sasuke saltó del lugar en el que se encontraba una vez confirmado que en verdad se trataba de la chica que esperaba.

Cayó con maestría y se irguió por completo para quedar justo frente a ella, que aún se encontraba en el piso observándole perpleja.

Llevaba los cabellos alborotados y la chaqueta mal acomodada, Sasuke frunció el ceño con extrañeza ante la apariencia un tanto descuidada de la peliazul.

Hinata sonrió y sus mejillas se colorearon inmediatamente, bajando la mirada hacia el piso, incapaz de moverse.

El Uchiha se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su alcance y colocó la diestra en el mentón de Hinata y en un movimiento rápido hizo que ella levantara la mirada hacia él.

Hinata tragó saliva y su rostro se apoderó de aquel color tan vivo que le provocaba calor pese al invierno, lo tenía ahí justo delante de ella y por algún motivo extraño no le disgustaba su cercanía, no le ocasionaba ningún malestar que la hiciera girar su vista.

Se percató de que tenía bien delineadas sus facciones y que sus ojos no eran completamente un vacío, había un diminuto puntillo blanco que iluminaba su rostro pese a que sus cabellos rebeldes azabaches cayeran sobre su frente impidiendo que la luz del día coloreara aún más sus iris.

-Si te lastimas tendría que llevarte conmigo...- dijo entonces él una vez que obtuvo su atención, con una voz que a Hinata le pareció sedosa - Y enterrarte donde no encontraran tu cuerpo... - añadió con una sonrisa ladina, arqueando las cejas para darle más profundidad a sus palabras.

-Etto... L-lo siento- tartamudeó ella sin poder hacer algún movimiento por la poca distancia que había entre ambos.

El moreno se irguió por completo y extendió su diestra para que ella la tomara. Hinata tomó su mano y sintió como el chico tiraba de ella con la presición exacta que requería para que su cuerpo abandonara el piso.

Se abrazó de él inconscientemente y el sonrojo se incrementó por la pena que le emrbiagaba de sentir que había hecho algo que probablemente a él le disgustara.

Se retiró en un movimiento brusco e hizo una reverencia a manera de disculpa y de paso para no tener que verle directamente a la cara tras el violento sonrojo que aún permanecía en su rostro.

-Lo... Lamento... - dijo con dificultad levantando la mirada poco a poco.

Sasuke hundió su cuello en sus hombros y completó su indiferencia con una mueca que hizo que sus labios se fruncieran por un segundo.

-No me molestó...- le aclaró y se dio la media vuelta con la intención de volver a caminar.

La chica se percató de ello y se apresuró a llegar hasta su altura con el ligero temor de que intentara huir una vez más.

-Debiste ser más precabida...- sugirió él mientras la observaba de reojo.

Hinata arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

-Me refiero a lo que llevas puesto, si no se te congelan los pies conseguirás morir de hipotermia...- prosiguió su discurso el Uchiha con dejos de molestia evidente en su tono de voz.

-Ohhh...- respondió la peliazul mientras permanecía con la vista gacha, cual niña regañada.

-Y bien...- comenzó el moreno nuevamente, arqueando las cejas como muestra de desesperación mientras que detenía su andar abruptamente- No se me dá lo de ser parlanchín... Ve al grano.

Hinata tragó saliva mientras detenía sus pies, estaba nerviosa, lo sabía porque sus dedos comenzaban a juguetear entré sí, enredándose los unos con los otros.

-Etto...- balbuceó mientras intentaba concentrarse, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón con claridad y eso no le agradaba nada puesto que no le dejaba pensar.-A... Qué s-se refiere...

El moreno suspiró, sabía que debía tener paciencia, fuese cual fuese el objetivo final que lo haya convencido a estar ahí pese a su sentido de su razón que le decía que debía marcharse cuanto antes.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que hacemos?...- cuestionó para ser directo, con aquella voz tan seca como algunos de los árboles a su alrededor.

-Etto...- intentó enunciar la peliazul mientras hacía una mueca de desconcierto. - Ha-hablar...

-Bien, ¿qué quieres contarme?...- preguntó el Uchiha y se giró para quedar completamente frente a la chica.

-Ehh...- tragó saliva la ojiblanco una vez que se percató que tenía toda su atención- b-bueno...

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, con las manos en los bolsillos y sus ojos clavados sobre el rostro de ella. Era cierto, si la veía bien, podía confirmarselo, Hinata Hyuuga era bonita, y aunque parecía algo atontada, eso la hacía ser diferente. Podría decirse que por el trato que las mujeres tenían en él, Sasuke conocía, o bien podía reconocer cuando alguna chica estaba intentando acercarse para seducirlo.

Sonrió inconscientemente por sus pensamientos, esa chica no pretendía seducirlo y era obvio, cosa que lo hacía sentirse un poco más confiado. Después de todo no estaba tan mal cruzar palabras con una desconocida. Y ella lo era, porque pese a que vivieran en la misma aldea por tantos años, y que incluso supieran de la existencia del otro, no había sido hasta aquel incidente que ambos cruzaron palabra alguna.

-¿Tienes amigas?- preguntó él entonces, un tanto interesado en la respuesta.

-Ehh...- dudó la chica mientras se preguntaba internamente si su relación con Kiba y Aburame entraba en el término.

Eran amigos, eran mejores amigos, se apoyaban, salían adelante juntos, pero no hablaban de muchas cosas, de sus sentimientos. Y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, y que por alguna extraña razón, pensaba que siendo Sasuke un extraño a todo su mundo, no debería sentirse incómoda, aunque comenzaba a creer lo contrario.

-Ya veo... Eso explica todo...- comentó el Uchiha como si la respuesta de la chica lo hubiese convencido.

-N-no he dicho n-nada...- se apresuró a decir la peliazul un tanto atolondrada.

-No es necesario...- dijo él mientras le observaba fijamente. -Eres... Algo transparente.

Hinata trató de descifrar por un momento la frase del chico, y terminó concluyendo que quizá no se refería a su color de piel.

-No vas a contarme cómo fue que te enamoraste de Naruto... ¿O si?- enfatizó el Uchiha con un tono bastante peculiar que Hinata no le había escuchado con anterioridad.

La peliazul negó en un gesto casi en automático, lo cierto era que no le apetecía hablar de su mal de amores con el chico después de hacerle ver el espectáculo que le había montado aquella vez, primera vez que le tuvo cerca.

Sasuke asintió, comenzaba a ponerse incómodo con la conversación, porque era él precisamente quien hablaba, el no acostumbraba a hacerlo, era demasiado frío como para entablar una conversación, pero le desesperaba ver que ella no fuera capaz de enunciar una frase sin cortar el hilo de sus ideas.

-Creo q-que Uchiha-san tenía r-razón...- comenzó ella, jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos, mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban de rosa pastel.

Se sentía boba por tener nervios, normalmente ella no los sentía anteriormente, las pocas veces que cruzaron palabras, pero había algo que la hacía que tuviese cosquillas en la garganta y que las palabras no fluyeran con naturalidad.

-¿En qué?- la cuestionó él.

-Él n-no es perfecto...- continuó ella su discurso y se alejó un par de pasos, comenzando a caminar nuevamente para tranquilizarse - Lo h-he visto a-noche y...- se detuvo un momento mientras sus dedos prácticamente se enroscaban entre sí - la p-presión en el p-pecho ha bajado...

Sasuke le prestaba toda su atención, observaba sus manos víctimas de sus nervios, así como el ritmo con el que su melodiosa voz avanzaba claramente pese a la dificultad que ella tenía para expresarse.

-Voy a lograrlo...- se esforzó ella por decir todo en una sola frase, como símbolo de alcanzar la victoria tan cercana a ella.

-Me parece una buena actitud...- comentó el moreno.

Era cierto, ella se esforzaba cada día, y cada día que pasaba descubría que el aire que respiraba se sentía más puro, sus movimientos eran más ligeros y sus pensamientos se tornaban lejos de la creciente niebla en la que se encontraba con anterioridad.

Estaba agradecida con él por ser su fuente de poder, por aquellas palabras justas que necesitaba en el momento ideal, por darle el empujón que necesitaba para salir adelante por su cuenta.

-Uchiha-san... ¿Tiene amigos? - preguntó ella con curiosidad.

El moreno arrugó el gesto ante la pregunta, la palabra se le hacía conocida, igual que cualquier sentimiento, pero la emoción se le escapaba de las manos, de todo su ser. Estaba desconcertado por ello y a la vez, había estado esperando que ella intentara alguna movida por saber algo de su vida.

-No podría responder...- se limitó a ser franco.

-Yo creo que h-hay personas q-que le aprecian...- le sonrió ella con delicadeza, dando un paso hacia su silueta.

-Evidentemente no tienes novio...- prosiguió él en afirmación, no a modo de pregunta, con la finalidad de cambiar el tema.

Hinata se sonrojó en automático y negó con la vista gacha. Se sentía extraña por alguna razón que le acariciaba el estómago.

-Y tu padre tiene mal genio...- continuó con su discurso el moreno, colocando una juguetona sonrisa en sus labios.

Hinata asintió. No era de sorprenderse que cualquiera pudiese notar el temperamento de su padre, y eso ella lo sabía a leguas.

-Padre es e-estricto...- sonrió con dejos de tristeza - s-siempre ha c-creído que soy d-demasiado débil...

-Supongo que todos los padres son iguales...- enunció él con amargura, arrepintiendose inmediatamente de sus palabras.

Hinata se sorprendió y le miró a los ojos, el chico desvió la mirada y ella tuvo que aproximarse nuevamente.

Levantó ambas manos hasta el mentón de él y giró su cabeza para poder observarle directamente a los ojos. Había algo en ellos que le hacían estar ahí parada... Había algo que la llamaba y la invitaba a acercarse aún más pero a la vez, que le alertaba para distanciarse.

Había algo dentro de él que ella quería y necesitaba saber.

-U-uchiha-san guarda r-rencor?- le cuestionó con un tono cálido y dulce que hizo que Sasuke se paralizara.

El aludido permaneció en silencio, sintiendo el contacto cálido de las palmas de sus manos con su rostro helado por el clima, aquel simple gesto lo hacía sentir extraño, lo aclimataba, lo dominaba y lo embriagaba como cada vez que había entrado por la puerta de su casa en los tiempos de antaño.

El mero contacto le hacía sentir electricidad fluyendo desde su estómago hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Negó en un gesto, en silencio. No necesitaba decir palabra alguna porque ella lo veía, y él comprendía en el resplandor de aquellos ojos tan castos el sentimiento que la chica desbordaba por un tema tan importante como lo era la familia.

Sintió entonces una necesidad arrasadora de abrazarla, pero en lugar de eso, dominó sus impulsos y dio un paso hacia atrás, safándose de su agarre, de su alcance, de su calidez y de aquella fragancia que parecía adormecer su cuerpo.

Llegó a la conclusión de que Ella lo seducía y no lo hacía a propósito, lo hacía inconscientemente y él necesitaba agarrarse de cualquier corteza y morderse la lengua para no ir a por ella.

-Será mejor que me vaya...- dijo él con tono brusco y se dio la media vuelta para evitar verla.

-C-cuando... ¿Nos volveremos a ver? - preguntó ella antes de ir tras él, no quería forzarle a quedarse más tiempo si no lo deseaba.

-No lo sé... Tengo que atender unos... Asuntos- enfatizó Sasuke sin mentir.

-¿Y cómo s-sabré e-entonces?- tartamudeó ella ante la posible negativa del moreno.

-Te escribiré... - ideó sin dejar de pensar - Asegurate de que seas tú quien abra la correspondencia.

Hinata asintió contrareada, dudaba que fuera posible que él le escribiera sin que la gente no se diera cuenta de que era él y se hiciera un escándalo.

Pero al ver su prisa repentina, simplemente asintió, esperando desde el fondo de su corazón, que fuera pronto.

.

.

.

Los días en el calendario pasaban volando.

Al menos eso pensaba Naruto Uzumaki, quien con el ceño fruncido volteaba a ver el reloj como lo había hecho con anterioridad.

Golpeaba la mesa con las yemas de sus dedos provando un sonidillo que le molestaba casi tanto como que lo hicieran esperar.

Suspiró y giró nuevamente la vista hacia el reloj de pared que estaba justo en el centro del establecimiento y volvió, unos instantes después a fijar la mirada en el vaso de cristal vacío que yacía sobre la mesa, a unos centímetros de distancia.

_"Voy a marcharme... Podría estar abrazando a Sakura-chan y en lugar de eso... Sigo aquí esperando"_ pensó con dejos de molestia como si sus ojos celestes pudieran fulminar con el simple hecho de ver fijamente el cristal del vaso y hacerlo volar en trocitos.

-¡Naruto!...- le saludó entonces un recién llegado.

El rubio levantó el rostro y observó a Konohamaru completamente sonriente, como si no hubiese nada en absoluto que le procupara.

Frunció el ceño y puso su peor cara.

-Bonitas horas de llegar... Tengo rato esperando'ttebayo!- puntualizó el ojiazul mientras le apuntaba con el dedo de forma acusadora.

-Lo lamento - se disculpó el chico de aproximadamente 14 años, cerrándole un ojo y sonriendo de manera galante.

-De perdida hubiesemos quedado en Ichikaru Ramen... ¡Tengo hambre! - se quejó Naruto como niño pequeño.

-Ya, ya...- dijo Konohamaru con ademanes exagerados.

Le observó con detenimiento, cortando poco a poco la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro. Le había dejado esperando por dos cosas, en primera había olvidado por completo que había pedido verle para que el rubio le aconsejara sobre algunas cosas, cosas que lo llevaban a su segundo motivo.

Naruto era bien visto por los aldeanos, le querían y por sobre todas las cosas le admiraban. Era un modelo a seguir, y bueno, de no ser porque era un completo idiota jamás se percató de que una que otra chica soltaba suspiros en su nombre. Porque ese testarudo siempre fijó sus ojos en una sola, una que lo había traído por la calle de la amargura desde pequeño.

Era por eso que Konohamaru había pensado en él para que le aconsejara, para que hablaran de... Chicas.

Y eran sus líos con ellas las que lo tenían atolondrado y algo apenado pese a que se suponía debía estar orgulloso de que algunas le vieran atractivo y que él se percatara de ello con facilidad.

-Bueno... Dime de qué quieres hablar...- comenzó Naruto una vez que se dio cuenta de la extraña seriedad de su discípulo.- ¿No te habrás metido en problemas por el Harem no Jutsu verdad?

-Nada de eso...- negó con solemnidad el castaño - Ebisu sigue cayendo como siempre... No puedo creerlo.

Se sonrió y Naruto le siguió la risa, recordando tiempos de antaño y una que otra jugarreta.

-¿Y entonces?- cuestionó el rubio, un tanto interesado.

Konohamaru dudó, estaba preguntandose qué tan conveniente era hablar del tema con un escandaloso como el qué tenía enfrente, aunque no le quedaba más remedio que dar inicio.

-Se trata de...una chica- comenzó con gesto de duda, un tanto nervioso y palideció.

Sintió una pena abrumadora pese a que era hombre y no tenía nada que perder, sólo esperaba no ponerse de colores y ser el hazme reir de su mentor.

Naruto afiló la mirada y sonrió con malicia.

-De manera que... Hay una chica- comentó con sorna mientras alzaba las cejas en un ritmo pausado y burlón.

Por su parte Konohamaru evitó su mirada, y también pretendió restarle importancia a su actitud.

-Si, eso creo...- continuó, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos - ella llama demasiado mi atención, pero no estoy muy convencido.

-¿De qué?... ¿De que la amas?- se apresuró a preguntar el rubio ensimismado en la conversación.

-Porsupuesto que no la amo... Tengo 14...- le reprendió el castaño con la nariz arrugada. - Es que ella parece... Fuera de mi alcance.

-¿Y porqué lo piensas así?- le cuestionó el rubio sin perderse expresión alguna del chico.

-Porque evita mi presencia... Se límita a responder lo que yo diga, y pareciera que le molesta todo lo relacionado conmigo. - Se sinceró el chico teniendo un poco más de confianza y sintiéndose más ligero al confesar aquello.

Naruto parecía meditar la situación, cerró los ojos y colocó la diestra en el mentón, como si alguna estrategia se estuviese maquilando en su cabeza.

-Bueno, hay dos posibilidades... - dijo unos minutos más tarde - Te odia, y no tolera verte o le gustas demasiado... La pones nerviosa y por eso huye...

-Eso es... Demasiado extremista - tragó saliva el muchacho y arrugó el gesto.

-Así es el amor... Sakura-chan me detestaba y ahora no puede vivir sin mi... - sonrió bastante convencido del asunto.

-Tanto asi...- ironizó Konohamaru poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Debes luchar por ella, si es lo que quieres... Atrévete a conquistarla, los resultados serán favorables...- lo animó el de las nueve colas con una sonrisa zorruna.

Y Konohamaru asintió.

Lo cierto era que no estaba completamente convencido, pero necesitaba pensar con claridad sus próximos movimientos.

No estaba seguro qué era lo que le llamaba la atención de aquella chica, era bonita, de clase, con porte y elegancia, sus ojos resplandecían pese a su mirada fría y tenía una convicción y liderazgo en las venas que la hacían sobresalir, opacaba a las demás una vez que ella entraba en la habitación, era inteligente y fuerte. Pero también era orgullosa, parecía altanera y ahuyentaba a la gente, y para colmo, ni siquiera le volteaba a ver.

Había tenido que hacer grandes esfuerzos por atraer su atención y que le correspondiese un par de miradas, y hacer mucho más aún para tener una oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas, y lo único que se había sacado eran respuestas vagas y simples, sin interés alguno en su persona.

Y eso hacía que algo en su estómago se encendiera y revoloteara cual mariposas. Aunque, siendo sincero con él mismo, no sabía si le interesaba más ella y su belleza extraña, o el propio reto de tenerla.

Konohamaru nunca había sido malo con las chicas que había estado, mucho menos era un galán superficial, ni un rompecorazones, él era un joven de buen corazón, y con mucha curiosidad por descubrir la vida e ir a una velocidad impresionante.

Él desafiaba al destino, desafiaba a quien tuviera qué, para obtener lo que quería, y en esos momentos su único deseo tenía nombre y apellido: Hanabi Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada en uno de los escalones que daban al primer jardín de la casa, al que estaba justamente en el centro. La nieve iba desapareciendo poco a poco, y aunque los ventarrones de aire helado siguieran apareciendo de vez en vez, las nevadas parecían haberse despedido y el astro rey comenzaba a recuperar sus poderes, calentando cada día que pasaba a la población, alejando los días oscuros gradualmente.

Era hermoso por donde le viera, y ella se dedicaba a atender en sus ratos libres las plantas que crecían en el lugar, aunque la servidumbre se encargara de terminar el proceso, porque siempre había algo que hacer en esa casa. Era algo que particularmente le agradaba, nunca se aburría.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba exhausta, había tenido que practicar con Neji por un par de horas para perfeccionar sus ataques de puño suave y ser más eficiente en batalla.

Agradecía que su padre se hubiera ido desde hacía algunos días, y que ni siquiera hubiese tenido que despedirse porque había llegado tarde, ya que como toda una mala hija, ni siquiera se había enterado de que partiría.

Todo por haber evitado el desayuno y salir corriendo a encontrarse con Sasuke, y lo cierto era que no le importaba. Amaba a su padre, y hasta cierto punto le dolía su actitud, sus palabras y sus humillaciones, pese a que los años hubiesen pasado, pese a que le hubiese pedido disculpas por haberla alejado del ceno familiar, Hiashi era tal cual, y era algo que no podía evitar, el criticar a sus hijas y presionarlas era por su bien, aunque ellas no entendían muy bien el porqué.

Dicen que cuanto más alejado estás de una persona, menos es el dolor que provoca el dejar de verle, y Hinata sentía que algo parecido sucedía entre ella y su padre.

Sabía que él la quería, y ella le amaba en verdad, era su padre pese a todo, y si algo le pasara le dolería, aunque a veces se preguntaba si lloraría a causa de ello. Si le extrañaría en verdad, si dejara de verlo, si la muerte les separara un día de esos.

No disfrutaba mucho pensando acerca de ello, pero a pesar de vivir en la misma casa lo sentía tan distante, que ni siquiera podía distinguir muy bien cuando salía de viaje y cuando estaba en casa, aparte del ambiente tenso que poco le importaba a esas alturas. Y lo más triste era que sentía algo de alegría saberlo fuera de la aldea.

Por eso Hinata se consideraba una mala hija, y también una mala hermana.

Sus ojos blancos observaron los finos movimientos de Neji, quien balanceaba su cuerpo al tiempo que sus pies giraban casi sobre su propio eje, y sus manos multiplicaban sus movimientos en diversos puntos de altura, creando una especie de barrera con sus propias manos que parecían tornarse borrosas y multiplicarse ante el ojo humano común.

Sus movimientos eran perfectos, era Neji lo que siempre había admirado, digno de un portador de la barrera de sangre, frío e inteligente y por sobre todo, poderoso.

Repentinamente Hinata fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuando Tenten, la compañera de equipo de su primo, quien junto con Lee habían ido a practicar a la casa, como cada que Neji insistía por no querer dejarlas solas, se sentó a su lado.

Tenten observó el punto en el que se fijaba la mirada de la chica y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

-Neji es... Un gran ninja- comentó para romper el hielo.

Hinata asintió soltando un suspiro de lo más profundo.

-Ojalá sus tácticas se adhirieran a mí con tan solo observarlo...- se quejó la heredera del Clan con mueca triste.

-Lo haces bien...- la animó la castaña con una sonrisa dulce.

Hinata giró su vista y le sonrió poniendo un gesto de poco convencimiento.

Entonces Tenten suspiró, había tenido muchas ganas de hablar con ella desde la vez que la vio cuando salió huyendo en lugar de cruzar palabra alguna, hacía ya como dos meses. Pero no había tenido oportunidad de acercarse a ella y estar a solas.

-¿Ya estás mejor?...- preguntó a modo de comienzo, esperando que los chicos se tardaran más de lo debido para que no le interrumpieran.

-Ehh...- frunció el ceño la Hyuuga y le observó con extrañeza, sin saber muy bien de qué hablaba.

-Me refiero a Naruto...- continuó la castaña, haciendo una mueca de consuelo.

-Ahh...- se expresó Hinata, quedando sin palabras.

-La vez que te vi hablar con él, las cosas parecían bastante tensas...- se apresuró a decir Tenten.

Hinata asintió frunciendo el ceño, con una mueca digna de angustia. Cada día le recordaba menos, cada día que pasaba Uzumaki Naruto abandonaba sus pensamientos tal y como Sasuke había predecido, y ella ponía todo su empeño en que así fuera. Lo frecuentaba menos, y cuando le veía, pese a que su corazón sufría de una que otra punzada, no le asfixiaba ni le cortaba la respiración como antes. El rubio iba perdiendo su encanto y el brillo que comunmente le rodeaba iba opacándose.

Había dejado de llorar y eso era un gran logro, había vuelto a sonreir y eso era un rotundo éxito, volvía a salir con sus amigos sin mucho temor a encontrarlo por las calles. Sentía que respiraba y que su corazón no había tenido que marchitarse.

-Lamento h-haber huído- dijo entonces, presa de la vergüenza.

-Yo entiendo...- negó en un gesto Tenten con una sonrisa encantadora - pero, tienes que saber que tienes una amiga en quien confiar...

Hinata sonrió. Tenten era una gran Kunoichi, era determinada, valiente y muy fiable. Y bueno, con compañeros como aquellos dos que no se daban por vencidos nunca, era de esperar un gran resultado como equipo. El mejor de su generación.

-Gr-gracias...- afirmó con algarabía la Hyuuga mientras le extendía su diestra.

Lo cierto era que jamás se percató de que su sentimiento por Naruto fuese evidente al punto de que los demás se dieran cuenta de ello. Y ahora que sabía que era así, sentía una pequeña curiosidad por saber si él lo sabía y ni siquiera se había dignado a hablar de frente con ella. Aunque por otro lado eso la lastimaba, y decidió que no era muy bueno pensar sobre el asunto.

-También t-tienes una amiga en mi...- completó su frase cuando Tenten tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

La castaña casi se lanza sobre ella al escuchar aquellas palabras, de no ser que recordaba que era una Hyuuga y que se vería demasiado repentino y extraño. Lo que menos deseaba era pasar alguna vergüenza frente a ella, y frente a los dos que seguían entrenando arduamente.

Tenten deseaba una amiga de verdad, la necesitaba con todo su corazón, quería compartir con alguien que la entendiera sus pensamientos, su sentir, y que le aconsejara de vez en vez sobre su actuar.

Sabía que Hinata era silenciosa, que sabía escuchar y sobre todo, era muy prudente, tenía el presentimiento de que podía cultivar con ella una bonita amistad si se lo proponía.

-¿Lo dices en serio? - se apresuró a decir con un gesto bondadoso.

-C-claro...- respondió la de ojos blancos, sin soltar su mano.

-Te lo agradezco...- murmuró avergonzada Tenten, bajando la mirada.

Hinata la notó extraña, aquella mirada triste que se había colado por sus iris en el último momento antes de desviar su rostro le decía que la chica tenía mucho que decir, y quizá no se atreviera. La Hyuuga podía impulsarla, de saber como, ya que ella jamás había tenido una amistad tan estrecha con alguien al punto de contarse todo. Le agradaba la idea pero no compartía con alguien todo lo que pasaba y lo que pensaba. Jamás lo había hecho y no tenía la más mínima idea de como hacérselo saber.

-C-cuando tú dispongas...- la animó a proseguir.

-¿Conociéndose mejor?...- preguntó entonces la voz serena que tan bien conocía.

Ambas levantaron la mirada para toparse con Neji, quien se había aproximado a ellas tras terminar su duelo con Rock Lee.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa placentera en los labios.

Lee llegó entonces y se quitó la camiseta que hacía juego con sus pantalones verdes, se dejó caer a un costado de Tenten y empinó la pequeña botella que llevaba en las manos, tomando todo el líquido de un sorbo.

-Hace demasiada calor...- se quejó con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos.

Tenten tragó saliva y dejó de mirarlo tras un par de segundos, bajando la mirada incoscientemente.

Neji rodó los ojos, aún frente a las dos.

-Tú vas a conseguir un resfriado... Lo buscas a gritos...- dijo arrugando la frente con evidente molestia.

-Si te molesta que las señoritas admiren el resultado de mi trabajo duro... Puedes intentar competir conmigo - comentó Lee mientras se echaba aire con la camiseta en las manos - Adelante... Quitate la playera también...- le retó.

El aludido se llevó la diestra a la frente y se golpeó con ella.

-No tengo intenciones de hacer el ridículo...- se defendió.

-¿Te parece Tenten, que hago el ridículo?- cuestionó bruscamente el chico.

Tenten volvió su mirar hacia él repentinamente y le observó, Lee estaba sonriendo, era él mismo y no podía negar que su atractivo corporal le hacía lucir bastante bien.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar echarse a reir.

-No me metan en sus líos de machos...- comentó y se hundió de hombros.

Hinata también sonrió ante el comentario y la expresión de ambos chicos a manera de protesta.

Le venía bien distraerse, así no pensaba demasiado en el conteo de los días, y tampoco se mantenía tan alerta a la llegada de algún mensajero con correspondencia. Aunque si bien era cierto que lo intentaba, era algo que ya casi si le daba natural.

Esperaba verle, cuanto antes.

.

.

.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa.

No era cualquier sonrisa, era una especial, él no sonreía mucho últimamente, porque no había algo en particular por lo cual tener ese gesto en su rostro albino.

Él era una seriedad andando, y la amargura le acompañaba siempre, eso lo sabía porque él no volvería a ser el mismo después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, en aquel momento la satisfacción se dibujó a través de una línea medio curva hacia su costado derecho. Sonreía por un instante mientras su corazón sentía un éxtasis y la adrenalina comenzaba a fluir de su cuerpo, sintiendo con claridad como sus músculos se tensaban uno a uno, reaccionando a lo que sus orbes negras tenían en frente.

"_Estúpido"_ pensó entonces, vanagloriándose de sus habilidades, puesto que sabía de antemano el resultado de la siguiente escena.

Sus ojos observaban con atención a la misteriosa figura que se posaba ante sus ojos completamente erguida, cubriendo parte de su cabeza con una prenda negra que le daba cierto toque misterioso, pero estúpido. Eso pensaba el moreno, porque a la vista de cualquiera llamaba demasiado la atención si deseaba pasar desapercibido. Si deseaba intentar siquiera enfrentarle para robarle lo que llevaba encima.

Sasuke respiró con profundidad y sintió como todos sus sentidos se conectaban y agudizaban en tan sólo segundos. Y entonces, la señal llegó.

El chico delante de él se lanzó hacia el frente en una carrera veloz hacia el Uchiha, quien flexionó sus rodillas para encontrar el soporte necesario en ellas, a la vez que sus manos se levantaban cubriendo parte de su rostro y su cuerpo a manera de defensa, y en un instante sintió el choque del cuerpo de su oponente contra el suyo, repeliendo su ataque con brusquedad, al tanto que liberaba sus brazos para volver a moverse con agilidad absoluta, girando sobre sus talones mientras se erguía por completo para arremeter en contra del ladrón, que salió despedido ante el golpe.

Sasuke respiró profundamente, mientras su chakra fluía por aquellos caminillos recónditos que conformaba su cuerpo entero, nutriendo cada parte del mismo, brindándole la fuerza necesaria que requería para el siguiente ataque.

Salió disparado una vez tomado el impulso necesario nuevamente y en cuestión de segundos su diestra se retraía con fuerza, misma que logró lanzar hacia entrente en un golpe directo contra su oponente, que ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado para esquivar el golpe, sin embargo, Sasuke, que había empuñado la zurda y la mantenía baja y alerta, la levantó con brusquedad en el acto, directo al estómago del ladronzuelo que pujó de dolor una vez hecho contacto el golpe.

Le observó con detenimiento, como si disfrutara plenamente de cada gesto de dolor que el cuerpo bien cubierto del desconocido reproducía. Como si esperara que prosiguiera para él poder seguir desencadenando golpes con furia.

Y así lo hizo, el ladrón parecía recuperarse puesto que lanzó un golpe doble hacia el moreno, avanzando sobre el peligroso territorio del mismo, al tanto que Sasuke retrocedía con ambas manos a manera de defensa.

Dos pasos más y el Uchiha se cansó del jugueteo de dar y recibir, por lo que procedió a esquivar el último de los golpes agachándose por completo, mientras que su zurda se apoyaba en el piso, el resto de su cuerpo daba alardes de flexibilidad, haciendo deslizar por la tierra su extremidad inferior derecha, al tanto que la izquiera la usaba como ancla, logrando meter el pie a su oponente en un movimiento de giro sobre su propio eje.

El desconocido cayó al suelo y Sasuke se impulsó para erquirse por completo, desenvainando la espada que hasta el momento había llevado bien sujeta a sus espaldas.

En un instante preparó el siguiente paso y la empuño directo hacia el chico, que se giró sobre el piso para evitar que su cuerpo cayera presa de la hoja filosa, al tanto que propinaba un golpe a la misma con uno de sus pies para que saliera volando por el aire y se aparcara a distancia considerable, junto a unos árboles secos aún por el clima.

El chico se levantó y empuñó ambas manos, respiraba pesadamente por el aire frío que aún los rodeaba a ambos, pero aún así permaneció tranquilo, enfocado en su oponente y asi, sin quitarle los ojos de encima salió disparado nuevamente en contra del Uchiha, que sabía que no era simplemente Taijutsu limpio, había algo de energía que comenzaba a borrar las líneas del plano del paisaje a su alrededor mientras él avanzaba. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó al instante, saboreando cada fracción de segundo porque sabía que pese a los intentos del chico, éste no era quien para ser su rival, además de que Sasuke se había cansado de jugar, había decidido que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo en semejante tontería por lo que terminaría en tan solo unos instantes. Él, Sasuke Uchiha no sería preso jamás de alguna ilusión tan barata como la que el chico pretendía comenzar a mostrarle, es más… ni siquiera le dejaría intentarlo, porque todo aquello le aburría.

Fue entonces cuando un sonidillo comenzó a fluir a su alrededor, y su aura personal comenzaba a despedir aquel brillo tan conocido por él, al tanto que engarrotó su extremidad superior diestra, haciendo que su energía se concentrara en aquel punto estratégico de su cuerpo que comenzó a emanar cierta luminosidad albiceleste. Creando parpadeantes rayos lumínicos que centelleaban magnificentes, el sonido se mostró más fuerte, demasiado potente como para que el oído no fuese lastimado por el constante chillido de los pájaros parecía apresar en su mano.

Todo en unos cuantos segundos.

Estaba listo y lo sabía, porque su cuerpo lo sugería, entonces, se flexionó nuevamente y s impulsó hacia adelante para comenzar a correr hacia su oponente.

Y llegó a su encuentro en tan sólo unos instantes por la corta distancia, no sin antes hacer que su diestra se nivelara hacia el frente de su cuerpo, mostrando aquel impresionante poderío de efectos especiales al chico que pretendía robarle, y como si Sasuke liberara aquella parvada de pájaros, estos fritaron eufóricos y los rayos salieron arremetiendo a velocidad impresionante contra el cuerpo de su oponente.

-Chidori...- exclamó con vehemencia mientras el ataque del rayo era recibido casi de lleno por el ladrón en un intento de defenderse.

Pero no había podido, había caído presa del moreno y ahora yacía tendido frente a él, con la respiración entre cortada.

-Jhm...- bufó Sasuke mientras lo observaba con superioridad.- Eres basura.- prosiguió mientras sus ojos negros lo despedazaban.

Sasuke se retiró y avanzó con paso lento hacia la espada, su espada, que yacía inmóvil a unos metros de distancia.

La tomó y volvió a enfundarla, con el ceño fruncido, sabía que el ladronzuelo seguía con vida, y que no era su estilo dejar así a alguien, no, una vez que comenzaba, debía terminar, debía culminar con el propósito de aquella existencia que se atrevió a entrometerse en sus asuntos.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no se giró y emprendió la marcha nuevamente, sintió que algo en su interior gruñó en señal de protesta y su subconciente le indicaba con claridad que retrocediera.

_"Tu eres un asesino, un monstruo de las sombras, no intentes huir de lo que eres. Esa es tu escencia, aunque te empeñes en jugar a lo contrario"._

Aquel pensamiento se estancó en su cabeza y el malhumorado Uchiha chasqueó los dientes.

Era verdad, se dijo a si mismo mientras aceleraba su paso. El era un demonio de pies a cabeza, y los últimos meses había estado intentando jugar con fuego. Todo... Todo por culpa de ella.

Sin embargo, había logrado su cometido, traía la documentación que uno de los terratenientes de la pequeña aldea donde vivía le había encomendado a base de una misión. Y así era como se ganaba la vida después de todo.

Hacía todo tipo de misiones, desde los más complicados, hasta trabajos de lo más simples, incluyendo la ayuda en las tierras de algun hacendado, o en la reparación de algún artefacto de la casa. Y en recompensa Sasuke obtenía comida, y dinero, dependiendo de la persona que le contratara.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke se esforzaba por seguir con su vida, no sería un ninja como los demás, y tampoco quería serlo, porque toda esa oscuridad que lo había hundido hasta el final seguía arrastrándose, bien sujeta a sus pies para que no se olvidara jamás de sus malas decisiones y de la vida que él había decidido vivir a final de cuentas.

Pensaba que había estado jugando a ser un poco normal tras hablar con Hinata Hyuuga, porque pese a todo, seguía interesado en verla, estaba dentro de sus planes hacerlo. Observarla, cada gesto, cada movimiento de sus finos cabellos y cada fragancia que despedía de su cuerpo, por algún motivo extraño deseaba aprendérselos de memoria, porque lo reconfortaba sentirla cerca, era un sentimiento desconocido, lleno de nada.

Lo dejaba en blanco, y todos sus muros se iluminaban con su sola presencia. Ella era su farolilla, su criatura de luz.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

.

.

.

Notas:

Gracias por la espera.

Lo cierto es que me demoré un poco porque estaba como loca leyendo y escribiendo, dibujando, coloreando y trabajando. Mis vacaciones terminaron y yo tengo complejo de_** Supergirl**_, por aquello de que quiero participar en todos lados, leer miles de libros, dibujar, colorear y aparte seguir con mis actividades del día. ¡Termino Agotada! y me duermo tarde porque las horas no me alcanzan, y ya tengo unas ojeras de la pinche fregada.

Bueno, espero poder actualizar pronto, aunque tengo pensado darle un poco de prioridad de _**El Príncipe Equivocado**_, que está ahí, esperando su final, y bueno, pienso dárselo ya. Espero me comprendan, es algo que necesito hacer con urgencia extrema, así no me sentiré mal por tenerlo ahí trabado.

Gracias a los que me apoyan leyendo mis locuras, espero que sigan dejandome sus comentarios que me hacen apurarme a escribir haaha, en verdad los aprecio 3

Saludos a:** Luna07**, _Mary_, **Manases**,_ Magiu_,** Tokeijikakeno orenji**,_ Puyyi_,** Dark Amy-chan**,_ Maribelteka_,** Ro0w'z**,_ .3597_, y **Sadie321** son un amor!

Y a los que me leen aunque no sean historias SasuHina, se los agradezco mucho!

Un abrazo y un beso, que hay que ir al trabajo

_**¡Hagan feliz a un autor...dejen Review!**_


End file.
